A Love Story
by tawelephant
Summary: Bella & Edward love each other but they don't know it. Watch a love story unfold as their future lays before them. All human.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**A Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

_The sun was shining down on us through the window of the bedroom. Lighting his beautiful features so perfectly. Showing me the slight red hue to his perfect bronze hair. The chiseled jaw line leading to those lips that just cry out to be kissed. He reaches over and gently takes my face in his strong hands and begins to kiss me. Slow and sensual quickly turns into heat and passion. His hands start to roam my body. I can feel the warmth rising in my loins, aching for his touch. His hands slowly move from my face down my neck, over my collarbone, between my breasts, over my stomach down to the place I want him most. I moan his name…Edward… Just as he is about to touch me……_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Damn alarm clock. God, why does that thing always go off right before the good part of my dreams. Damn damn damn. Waking me up for another craptastic day. Oh shit, I almost forgot. It is my birthday. Seventeen. Damn it all to hell. I hate birthdays. Another year older and still nothing fantastic has ever happened to me. Oh well. Better get up before my mother comes running in singing happy birthday to me.

I quickly shower and dress. Nothing fancy, it is just high school after all. Blah…. Thank god it is my senior year. I am so sick of high school and the people there. I make my way downstairs waiting for the onslaught of birthday wishes to find nothing. No one. The rooms are empty. I shuffle into the kitchen to grab some cereal and find a note on the fridge.

_Bella,_

_Went to the bridal store with your sister. _

_Dad was called into work early. _

_See you after school._

_Love, Mom_

What the hell. No happy birthday. Nothing. Shit. It is not like I was waiting for a parade and lots of gifts, but hell, someone could acknowledge I was brought into this world at least. Great. This is going to be a great day, I can feel it now.

My older sister Irina is getting married. And life in our house has been chaos to say the least. Everything of course revolves around Irina. Always has. Her wedding is tomorrow. I am so NOT looking forward to it. Well, I am ready for it to be over with. Reason #1 I am staying the night at my friends' house tonight. She doesn't live with us anymore, but she has been wedding planning with my mom, Renee, so she has been here more than I would like. She and my mom are carbon copies. Ditzy, loud, crazy. I am more like my dad Charlie, quiet, reserved, plain.

I finish my cereal and put the bowl in the sink, grabbed my back pack and headed out to my rusted old truck to head to school. I pull into the lot and park into my assigned spot. I love this senior thing. No more worrying if there will be a spot for my car. It is all mine. The other good thing about my spot is that it happens to be next to his. That god like creature that started at our school last year. Edward. He is beyond beautiful. His bronze hair that sticks out in all directions, chiseled jaw, emerald green eyes that pierce into my soul. He is built like a creature from heaven. He was created by Zeus and sent here to torture me. But, I am nothing more than a mere mortal next to him. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale. Nothing special. Of course every girl in school is all over Edward. Constantly flirting and vying for his attention. I have never seen him with anyone though. Probably because he is too good for anyone in this school.

His sister Alice is my best friend. She is this crazy, spunky little pixie that I adore. Her energy is boundless and she always knows just what to say. She has jet black spiky hair and she is stunning. The only thing that makes me crazy is she loves to shop. I mean it; I think that was her first word when she was a baby. My other good friend in Rosalie. She is beyond gorgeous. Tall, blonde, legs for days. I wonder all of the time why the two of them hang out with me. They are just so perfect and I am so average.

Edward is nice to me and I live for the times we get to say hello as we arrive or leave school, pass each other in the hall or sitting at lunch. There has even been some small talk when I have spent the night at their house. Oh… there have been many dreams of me going into his room late at night having my wicked way with him when I am at their house for a sleepover. What I would do to that boy…

A car engine snaps me from my thoughts. There it is. That silver Volvo holding its precious cargo. Edward. Okay, Alice is in there too. I get out of my truck to be attacked in a hug by Alice.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice sings.

"Shhhhh Alice. I don't want anyone to know. I hate birthdays"

"Oh Bella. Don't be silly, everyone loves birthdays. The presents alone are worth it."

"Okay okay Alice" I sigh… "Let's get going so we aren't late for class."

As we start to walk, I look over to Edward who has appeared next to me. Damn he looks even hotter today than yesterday. A velvety voice breaks me from my drooling.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Edward whispers in my ear.

I feel the heat from his breath on my neck and my stomach twists from the excitement. I cannot form a coherent sentence. "Thanks" is all I can manage to squeak out. He gives me his crooked smile and turns to go to his first class as Alice and I head to ours.

I feel an arm attach itself to my shoulder and cringe knowing who it is. Mike.

"Did I hear that it is your birthday Bella? Well then…Happy Birthday!" he bellows.

Oh hell. He is so annoying and he follows me around like a puppy. He is so ridiculous but I cannot seem to get through to him that I do not want him. Sure he is blonde and has blue eyes, but Edward has corrupted my expectations of what I want in a guy. No one will ever be good enough except him. Sigh…… Dream on Bella.

"Thanks Mike" I mutter as I extract myself from his arm and head into our math class rolling my eyes.

The day putters on slowly. In English, the skanks in the school, Lauren and Jessica, are talking about guys as usual. My personal god Edward is sitting behind Angela in the next row over. It takes all of my will power not to look behind me a drool like a dog in heat. Angela and I are talking about nothing special. She is a quite person, but she is so kind and wonderful. She has a crush on Ben and is hoping to hang out with him at the dance that our school is having tonight. I think I might try to help cupid a little bit.

I start to think of a plan as Mrs. Cope brings us to attention to start class. Angela slips a note onto my desk. It is a "get to know you" quiz. I look over at her spitting daggers, but the _please_ look in her eyes breaks my resolve. So I start answering the questions. What kinds of music do I like, favorite color, favorite food, blah, blah, blah. The next questions shock me. _Who do you love/like? Who would you want to spend the rest of your life with? Does this person know? _What the HELL??? I spit fire at her from my eyes and look back at the paper. After a few minutes I decide, so what. My name is not on this and no one will see it but her, and I trust her. So I complete the questions.

_Who do you love/like? _Edward Cullen

_Who would you want to spend the rest of your life with? _Same as above.

_Does this person know?_ NO!!!!!

I fold the paper up and quickly toss it to Angela so Mrs. Cope doesn't see me. The class drags on and is finally over. As we are walking out I ask Angela what she thought of my answers.

"I don't have the quiz. You didn't give it back to me." Angela replies.

"WHAT!!!! Yes I did Angela. I threw it back to your desk before Mrs. Cope could see me. Shit. I hope whoever has it does not know the answers are mine." I respond.

I head to gym filled with anxiety over who might have the quiz. I am so not in the mood for the mundane gym class where today's lesson is badminton. Oh joy!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

_I am with the most beautiful woman in the world. Bella. We are laying on a blanket in my meadow. The colorful flowers and fragrant breeze are nothing compared to her. Her hair smells like fresh strawberries and her skin is a gorgeous shade of cream with a beautiful pink tint from her blushing. She is looking at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes. I can see through to her soul in them. Her mahogany hair splayed across the blanket making her look like an angel. I lower myself to her. Holding all of my weight on my arms so I don't crush her. I can feel her sweet breath on my face. I lean down to kiss her gently. The kiss deepens quickly, turning into raging fire. Her hands are roaming by body as mine seek out to memorize every curve of hers. Her hands slowly drift down my chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. They travel further south and I am aching to have her small delicate hands touch the part of me that is throbbing hard because if this goddess underneath me. Just as they are unbuttoning my jeans, she reaches into my cotton boxers and………_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

SHITTTTTTTT!!!! Noooooo. Must...go...back...to...sleep. Please God above take me back to that dream. AAAAHHHH Damn it all to hell. Why does that alarm clock know when my dreams are getting good? Now my morning wood is worse from that dream that is still floating in my head. Time for a shower. A pathetic way to get rid of this problem of mine, but my thoughts about the dream will help me out.

After I have taken care of my problem and dressed, I get to the kitchen in time to have my little pixie of a sister Alice start the interrogation over a bowl of cereal.

"Edward, when are you going to tell Bella that you love her?" Alice sings.

"I do not know what you are talking about Alice", knowing full well she is speaking the truth.

"Whatever. I have seen it." is her response as she taps her temple with her finger and heads to the garage. Alice seems to "see" things all of the time. Most of them are true. I don't know how she does it. I sigh at the thought that I could be enough for Bella as I walk to the garage.

I get into the drivers side of my Volvo. Alice is already in the car waiting for me to drive her to school. I have butterflies in my stomach. Why, because the gods have blessed me by putting my parking space next to her. My Bella. Okay, she is not technically mine. Not yet. One day I will grow a pair and ask her out. It is just that I get tongue tied every time I am around her. I know I am considered popular and everything, but I turn into mush when those brown eyes gaze upon me. She has no idea what she does to me. And today is her birthday. I know she hates birthdays and presents, but Alice has made it clear that she will not let Bella forget what today is.

We pull into the lot and my heart skips a beat because that rusted metal contraption she calls a truck is there. In her spot. Next to mine. I cannot keep my breath in my chest from the anticipation. Of course Alice is out of the car before I turn it off. Grabbing Bella from her truck into a hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice sings.

"Shhhhh Alice. I don't want anyone to know. I hate birthdays" Bella whispers.

"Oh Bella. Don't be silly, everyone loves birthdays. The presents alone are worth it."

"Okay okay Alice" Bella sighs… "Let's get going so we aren't late for class."

As they start to walk, I walk faster to catch up and walk next to Bella. God I can smell strawberries and freesia. She is more beautiful today than yesterday. Come on Cullen, cowboy up.

I lean towards her ear, her hair brushing against my face causing all kinds of twisting in my stomach and whisper "Happy Birthday Bella."

Her face gets that amazing pink blush to it and I hear her squeak out "Thanks". Does she like me? Does she think I am a tool? I wish I could read her mind. Instead of giving her an example of my word vomit I am sure to have because my mind has turned to the inevitable mush while in her presence, I turn to go to my first class while Bella and Alice head to theirs.

Of course I am immediately pissed off when I see that son of a bitch Mike walk up to Bella and put his arm around her. I want to rip it off and beat him with it. If it wasn't for the fact that I can see in her exquisite eyes that he annoys the hell out of her, I would do it. She extracts herself from his grip and heads into class rolling her eyes. I laugh out loud from the look on his face as she brushes him off, but he soon smiles watching her. It is no wonder. Every guy in this school wants Bella. Most want to get her in bed, a notch in their bedpost so to say. She is a goddess, created from Aphrodite herself. The guys in this school fawn over her. But she has never had a boyfriend. I can only guess it is because no one is good enough for her. Not even me unfortunately.

This day is dragging ass, but thankfully English is next. Bella is in my class. Of course the whores of our school, Jessica and Lauren, are talking about the guys that they have had sex with or want to sleep with. I am sitting behind Angela in the row next to Bella's. She is talking to Angela. Her voice sounds like bells ringing in the breeze. One of the guys in our class named Ben likes this Angela girl. Angela is sweet and is always nice to Bella. I hope they get together. Ben actually wants Angela as his girlfriend, but is afraid she will turn him down. Glad I am not the only one whose balls disappear when it comes to a girl. He should talk to her at the dance that our school is having tonight. Maybe I will talk to him and see if I can help.

Just as Mrs. Cope gets our attention to start class I see out of the corner of my eye Angela slipping a note to Bella. Bella gives Angela a death stare before opening the paper. Damn I wish I could read what it says. After a few minutes, Bella flings the folded up paper towards Angela. It hits the ground and I about fall out of my seat to get the paper before anyone else does. No one notices my stealth like movements and jackpot, it is mine. Class ends and I book it out of the room so I can look at my prize in private.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

My next class is a study hall. Boring but also a blessing because I can zone out and concentrate on this piece of paper that is burning a hole in my pocket. Of course, as soon as I get seated, my friend Emmett sits down next to me. He is on our football team and is huge. The entire school worships him. The guys especially because his girlfriend is Rosalie Hale. Who happens to be friends with my sister and Bella. Yeah, she is pretty and all, but not like my Bella.

"Hey man, what are you up to?" Emmett roars.

"Same shit different day." I reply.

Then a guy comes over to Emmett that I have never met before.

Emmett introduces him "Edward, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is my buddy Edward."

Jasper gives me a nod and sits down. I space out as Emmett and Jasper talk about nothing of substance. All I keep thinking about is how I want to read that damn paper in my pocket.

Emmett punches me on the arm to break me from my reverie, "Hey man, I said are you going to the dance tonight? I am taking Rose but I think you and Jasper should come too and we can get you some women."

"I don't think so Emmett" I spew. "I don't want any of the sluts that you try to hook me up with."

"Oh come on Eddie. We need to get you laid."

"No Emmett, I do not want to get some sexually transmitted disease."

This goes on for what seems like forever until I concede to going to the damn dance. Although I laid down the law, no hoes. Emmett seemed satisfied for the moment.

Thank god the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I couldn't wait any longer to read this paper. Instead of going to the typical table with Emmett and everyone, I went outside to sit under one of the trees. I wanted to be alone. I pulled the paper from my pocket and started to read. I started to laugh as I went through the "getting to know you" quiz that Bella had filled out.

_What kinds of music do I like? _Not the crap most people my age like. I love Debussy's Clair de Lune, Muse, classical music, AC/DC, Paramore. Get the picture?

'Wow' I thought. I was waiting for something like Backstreet Boys or god forbid the Jonas Brothers, but she picked some of my favorites. But, I am not completely surprised. I have caught her watching me play piano from time to time.

_What is your favorite color?_ Green

_What is your favorite food?_ Ravioli, but then again anything that I actually cook is pretty good. Not too trusting on other peoples cooking. I am sick of fish!!!!

That made me laugh out loud. I knew her father, Chief Swan, lives to go to La Push and fish. He must bring home his catch a lot.

_What are your plans for after high school?_ I want to go to Dartmouth for college. Be a successful writer. Travel the world.

Another interesting tidbit. I was looking at Dartmouth too. God wouldn't it be nice if we went together?

The next couple questions knocked the wind right out of me.

_Who do you love/like? _Edward Cullen

_Who would you want to spend the rest of your life with? _Same as above.

_Does this person know?_ NO!!!!!

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. She likes me. Oh Mary mother of Jesus. She likes me. She wants to be with me. I sat in a daze for what seemed like forever. Is she telling the truth? What do I do now? If I go up to her and say something, will she know I read the quiz? I can't say 'Hey Bella, I feel the same way'. AHHH What do I do? Okay, calm down, don't panic. I am a smart guy. I can figure this out right. No you dumb shit. If you could figure it out you would already be with her. DAMN!!!! I don't want the torture, but I think I need to get help. It is time for a talk with the pixie.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Thank god gym is over. I hate that class. Mostly because I am challenged when it comes to anything athletic. Hell, walking is sometimes an issue for me. The damn air trips me up.

Off to lunch, where I mainly sit with Alice, Rose, Edward, and Emmett. Rose and Emmett have been together since freshman year. He is the star football player and she is the head cheerleader. Surprised? Well, they are a perfect match. Watching them banter is hilarious. He is so childish and she is so strong headed they balance each other out. But my heart sinks when I don't see Edward at our table. Where is he? Hopefully not out making out with some slut from our school. There is a new guy at our table today though sitting next to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett" I call. "Who is your friend?"

"His name is Jasper Whitlock." Emmett then proceeds to introduce the table to Jasper. Alice is acting weird though. She is just sitting there staring at Jasper. I wonder what is going through her head. Oh well. I will ask her later.

Lunchtime ends and I head off to Biology. Oh I love and hate this class. Why? Edward is my lab partner. How I have dreamt of him ravishing me on our table. He is already at our table when I arrive. He has a strange look on his face when he sees me. Do I have something in my teeth? I sit down and try to drum up some courage to talk to him.

"Hi Edward" I finally get out.

"Hi Bella" is all I get.

Mr. Banner is having us watch a movie in class today. It sucks because as I sit there in the dark all I can think about is kissing Edward, licking Edward, fucking Edward. Oh the hell I am in. He smells so good. So masculine and sexy. When the demon movie is over, Edward is out of class like he has a firecracker shoved up his ass. Weird. Do I smell? Am I that revolting? Huh…

The rest of the day drags on. I did manage to talk to Angela again. I told her how I think she should grab life by the balls and ask Ben to dance tonight. Take life by the horns. Seize the day and all that crap. I think she is going to do it. Too bad I cannot take my own advice. Finally it is time to head to the lot. My last shot of Edward for the day. Once I reach the truck, Alice comes running up to me and of course, the little pixie has other plans for me.

"Bella, you are coming over to my house before the dance tonight so I can get you ready" Alice declares. Before I can say a word she adds "Yes you are going, yes I am forcing you into a dress of my choosing along with shoes, hair and make-up."

Hell, I cannot get a word in. Edward then walks up and gives me a small smile before his face goes blank and he gets into the Volvo. Weird.

"Okay Alice. What time do I need to be there?" I whine.

That was the answer she wanted because she immediately starts jumping up and down clapping her hands. After we decide on 5:00, we say our goodbyes and get into our vehicles. Before I can think of starting my truck, I am surprised to have Eric Yorkie appear in my truck window.

"Hi Bella, I heard you were going to go to the dance tonight. Would you like to go as my date?"

Aaww hell. I wanted to yell 'No you dumbass' but I chose a different response. "Sorry Eric, Alice doesn't have a date so we are going stag together." Serves her right to be my excuse since she is going to play Bella Barbie tonight.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will see you there" he sadly says as he walks away. Why oh why won't these guys leave me alone. Blah…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 5**

EPOV

Okay. Talking with Alice wasn't so bad. In the car on the way home I admitted my feelings for Bella and told her about the quiz. Of course Alice had to make sure she got 'I told you so" in the conversation, but I was so excited I didn't care. She told me I should just be honest with Bella because she feels the same way. She would help to make sure we had a little alone time tonight sans Emmett and Rose.

I saw Bella when she arrived at our house. Well, heard her first because that rust bucket of hers makes itself known way before it arrives. God, I think she is perfect just the way she is, but my sister loves to perform makeover sessions.

Emmett, Jasper and I left for the dance before the girls. Something about not being ready yet, they'll meet us there. I was disappointed because I wanted to see what Bella looked like and maybe talk to her. I spent the time in the car thinking of how I would do this tonight. I should just say hi to her when they arrive and then just ask her to dance. That way the two of us could talk without everyone butting in. Perfect right?

When we got to the school, we headed into the gym. It was decorate with balloons and stuff. Looks cheesy if you ask me, but whatever. Emmett started in on Jasper and I on how he was going to find us a woman. He has the attention span of a flea, I swear.

"Emmett" I cursed, "I told you I am not going to hook up with any skank that you pick out. Not happening."

"Oh come on Edward. One dance and see how it goes." He retorted.

Next thing I knew Tanya, one of the cheerleaders, saunters up to start flirting with Emmett. She has nailed almost every guy on the football team. Emmett is a conquest for her because he has turned her down many times because he is with Rose. So of course, what does the ass wipe do, pawns her off on me. Son of a bitch.

"Hey Edward, one dance with Tanya won't kill you." He claims.

She then takes that as her cue to try to flirt with me. "Oh Edward. One little itsy bitsy dance." YUCK is running thru my mind, but if I can do this and get her off my back then so be it. I do not want any interruptions tonight with my plan.

We head out to the dance floor and I make sure there is space between us. She keeps trying to get closer, but I keep pushing her away from my body. She is talking about god knows what. I have completely tuned her out when I glance at the doors to see Alice, Rose and Bella walk in. Holy shit. Never in my life have I seen someone so striking. My mind is trying to catch up to all of the thoughts running through my head. She has a dark blue dress on that just makes her skin glow. Her breasts are peaking out of that low neckline and I just want to plant my face in there for days. Her mahogany hair is in loose curls falling down her back. Her legs look a mile long in those fuck me shoes. Oh lord above help me get though this night without jumping on her.

The bitch Tanya in front of me breaks me from my thoughts as she grabs my face in her hands and makes me look at her.

"Aren't you listening to me Eddie? I said we should get out of here and go somewhere quite." she spews.

"Sorry Tanya, I need to go." I answer. She huffs and stalks off. I turn back to look at Bella and she is gone. I see Alice and Rose talking to Jasper and Emmett, but no Bella. I head over and I get a glare of death from the ladies. What the hell?

"Hello ladies. You look wonderful tonight." I offer.

"I don't want to hear your shit Edward." Alice spits "I cannot believe you were dancing with that whore. What were you thinking?"

"Hey, I did not want to dance with her. Emmett forced me to." I plea.

With that, Rose smacks the back of Emmett's head. "Hey Rosie, what was that for?"

"Because you are a dumbass Emmett. Edward is supposed to be with Bella. Not one of the school sluts." Rose explains. Emmett gets a look on his face like he is a kid who just got a time out.

"Where is Bella?" I ask Alice.

"She saw Tanya's hands on you and got so upset she ran out of here. I tried to stop her but she was so wounded. She is in love with you Edward and she thought you were with Tanya. I don't know where she went. She won't answer her phone."

"NO NO NO…FUCK EMMETT! If I cannot fix this I am going to kick your ass!!" I scream as I run out the gym doors. I check the parking lot, the halls. FUCK FUCK FUCK. Where did she go? I am so pissed I feel like curling up in a ball on the floor. This was my chance to tell her how I feel and make her mine. Damn it. I head back into the gym and head back over to the group. Rose is giving Emmett an earful. He apologizes, but doesn't do me any damn good does it. Alice tries to make me feel better, but I sit and sulk instead. What am I going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

After being tortured by the pixie and her cohort, I admit I look pretty damn good. Not a lot of makeup which I am thankful for. The color of the dress is a midnight blue. It is a little revealing, but tonight is about taking a chance right? I am going to pony up and tell Edward how I feel. I cannot let anymore time get wasted.

We head to the school after the guys. Not surprising since it takes Alice and Rose forever to get ready. Once we get there we head into the gym. I am so nervous. I look around trying to find the guys. I see Emmett and Jasper at a table. They are laughing at something, but I don't see Edward. I scan the dance floor and there he is. With that tramp Tanya. And she has her hands on his face. His hands are on her waist. It looks like they are about to kiss. My chest aches and I feel like I am going to be sick. I turn to start running. I hear Alice yell my name but I cannot stop. The pain is too great. Tears are falling down my face now. I stop running when I can barely breath anymore. I am in front of our Biology classroom. I walk in and sit at my table. Our lab table. Edwards and mine. My phone keeps ringing, but I see it is Alice and I just can't hear any excuses right now. I don't want to know there are other fish in the sea. I want that fish. The tears start flowing again.

It seems as though I have been sitting there forever when I hear the door open. I look up and see Mike. God why do you hate me so much. I can tell by the solemn look on his face that he can see that I am upset. Hell I bet my face looks like a battle zone of blotches and mascara. He comes over to the table and sits down in Edwards chair.

"Hi Bella. Are you okay? Can I help?" He whispers.

"I am fine Mike. Thanks for asking. No there isn't anything you can do." I sniffle.

"Bella, I saw Edward dancing with Tanya. But I think you have it wrong. He doesn't like her Bella. He likes you." I huff and he continues. "Bella, I see the way he looks at you. It is like he is looking at the sun, at a goddess, at his soul mate. He loves you Bella. And I know you love him. I wish you didn't, but I know you do. I see it in your eyes when he walks into a room. You gravitate towards him."

I am stunned into silence. I always brush Mike off as some stupid shit and he actually is a nice guy. Man I am all kinds of fucked up. "Thanks Mike." I squeeze out.

He gives me a gentle smile. "Want to head back in the gym? Tyler is having a party later if you want to go with me."

"No Mike, I would really like to go home. I don't think I can handle anymore tonight."

He offered to drive me so I don't have to be humiliated walking back into that gym looking like I just ran through a rain storm covered in face paint. We head out and he drops me off at my house. "Think about what I said Bella. Give him a chance." Mike offers. I give him a slight nod and walk up my driveway into the dark house. Everyone is asleep. I assume to get ready for the festivities tomorrow. Fuck my life. I head to my room and just drop onto my bed, silently crying myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

We don't stay too long at the dance. Alice is obviously interested in Jasper. She has been hanging on every word he says. And he has been doing the same. Emmett and Rosalie are mauling each other. Tyler from our class is having a party and the gang drags me to it. I am numb. I don't even remember how we got there. Alice gets a text message from Bella. She went home. One, FUCK! Two, how did she get home? Three, FUCK! Alice gives me a 'sorry' look and I walk off and sit on the couch. Next thing I know Mike is sitting next to me. Please Jesus, what did I do to deserve this torture? He says hi and I just kind of nod hoping he goes away.

Then he gets my attention. "Edward, I drove Bella home." I just glare at him. That answers my question. What did he try to do, hit on her while she was upset? He cuts my thoughts off. "I found her in the Biology room. She was crying. I told her that she should not take what she saw as real. I know you love her man. And she loves you. I wish it was me, but it is not. She wants you."

I can feel the smile run across my face. Maybe all hope is not lost. This stupid shit actually might have helped me out. Maybe I was wrong about him. "Thanks Mike."

"Hey, don't thank me yet. If she doesn't accept you, I am going to go for her. She is so hot." He snorts.

Okay, maybe he is still a shithead. But I am not going to give him the chance. I give him a small punch in the arm followed by "See ya Mike." Okay, maybe it was not a small punch, but hey, he is talking about my woman. I headed over to the group and told them I was heading home. Not that they paid any attention. Emmett was sucking the face off of Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were in their own little world staring into each others eyes.

I got home and changed into jeans and a green t-shirt and laid on top of my bed staring at the ceiling. I had to talk to her. Do I call her? No I wanted to look into those deep brown eyes that sang to my heart. I am going to her house right now. I looked at the clock, it is after midnight, but I don't care. I have to see her. I drove to her house and parked down the block. I figured that was better than pulling into her driveway behind the police cruiser. I know her bedroom is the one that has the tree that leads to the window. There were many nights I dreamt about what I would see if I climbed that tree. Tonight I was going to find out. I climbed slowly and looked into the window to find my personal goddess curled up on her bed. She looks like an angel, sweet and innocent. I lightly tapped on her window. She immediately opened her eyes and a look of shock and confusion came across her face before a lovely shade of pink appeared on her cheeks along with a smile on her lips. I think I was hard that instant. NO I told myself. Gotta put that out of my mind. For now.

Bella came to the window and slowly opened it so it wouldn't make a sound. "What are you doing here Edward?" she whispered.

Her voice sent chills down my spine. I climbed into her room. The smell of strawberries and freesias attacked my senses. I almost forgot where I was. I turned to her and thought 'this is it, you can do it, just be honest'. I took her small hands in mine, they fit so perfectly. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said "I love you Bella. I wanted to tell you earlier, but things got messed up. I have never wanted anyone they way I want you."

Her eyes welled up with tears. I thought 'okay, she is either going to hug me or slap the crap out of me'. Thank god my first thought was correct. She leaped into my arms and dug her hands into my hair while her legs wrapped around my waist. Her lips were instantly on mine and the electricity was incredible. Her soft plump lips working in sync with mine. I never knew heaven until this moment. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for permission to enter and she quickly granted it. Our tongues danced together. No fighting for dominance, just love and happiness being portrayed.

I made my way to her bed to gently lay her down as I crawled on top of her, holding my weight on my arms, still kissing her passionately. Too soon we had to break apart due to lack of oxygen. But I did not lose contact with her body. I began placing kisses down her neck, realizing she still had on that blue dress from earlier tonight. I kissed as low as the plunging neckline would take me before heading back to her mouth. I was floating on air listening to the speed of her heartbeat and the small moans from her lips. I waited so long to touch her, feel her and here we were. Gradually I regained my senses that I snuck into the police chief's house in the middle of the night and I am making out with his daughter on her bed. I did not want to die tonight, at least not that way. Our kisses slowed down and we were gazing into each others eyes catching our breath. Bella whispered "I love you too Edward." I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest. I felt my smile fill my face as I leaned down to capture her lips once more, this time portraying all of the love I felt for her.

We broke apart again and I laid there brushing my hands gently across her cheeks. "From the first moment that I saw you I've loved you Bella. I couldn't get you off my mind. Every time we were together I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was afraid you were too good for me. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. And I don't want to."

Tears formed in those precious eyes again and she replied "I have felt the same way Edward. From the first glance, I have wanted you. I belong to you heart and soul." I rolled off of her onto my back on her bed and pulled her into my chest. Her body was warm lined up with mine as I held her in my arms.

"Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow Bella?"

"I would love to Edward, but my sister is getting married tomorrow. I have to be there, I am in the wedding." Damn I forgot about that. I heard her complaining to Alice about it. She broke me from my thoughts "Do you want to come with me Edward, as my date?" leaving the sentence with her bottom lip between her teeth. I wanted to suck on that lip. I almost screamed 'yes' but my head lowered my voice in time not to wake up the house. "I would love nothing more than to be your date tomorrow Bella." She gave me a smile and we discussed when I would pick her up and what I should wear.

"I better get going Bella. I don't want your dad to test the shotgun on me. I plan to spend forever with you." I whispered as I gave her a small kiss and crawled from her bed. She gave me a small pout but I quickly kissed it away before I made my way back to the window. "Goodnight love" I smiled as I climbed down the tree to my car. I don't remember the drive back to my house. My heart was soaring, ecstatic, overjoyed and content. I fell into my bed to succumb to the sweetest dreams I have ever had. My Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

I had the most magnificent dream last night. Edward came to my window and professed his love to me. Oh how I wish dreams came true. I realized I still had my dress on from the night before. Shit, that reminds me. Irina's wedding is today. Aahh Hell. Just then my cell phone beeped letting me know I had a text message. I bet it is from Alice.

_Good morning my love. _

_I cannot wait to see you and hold you in my arms. _

_Yours for all eternity, _

_Edward_

Holy shit. It was real. He really came to my window. We really kissed. I did a small dance around my room until I heard my mother's voice screeching for me to start getting ready. 'Gladly' I thought as I made my way to the bathroom. I told my mother I was bringing Edward to the wedding with me. I don't know if she heard me, but I did not really care. The house was in chaos.

It seemed like we would never get out of that damn house, but the next thing I knew Edward was knocking on my front door. I went running for it grabbing my purse on the way. I couldn't help it. I swung the door open to see my personal Adonis standing before me in a dark suit. Fuck me my panties are soaked. He gave me that crooked smile of his and said "Morning love." I couldn't stop myself from running into his arms. He gave me a chaste kiss seeing as my mother was standing in the doorway. Damn her.

Praying 'please mom don't embarrass me' I introduced them. "Mom you remember Edward, Alice's brother. Edward, this is my mom Renee."

"Wonderful to see you again Mrs. Swan. Congratulations on your daughter Irina's wedding." Damn he is good. My mom swooned "thank you Edward." Too bad I wanted him to myself because before anything else could be said I jumped in "Okay mom, we will see you at the church" and I spun to grab Edward's hand as we made our way to his car.

As soon as we were out of view he pulled over to the side of the road. He leaned over and kissed me, tongues tangling, his hands holding my head in place, my hands gripping his sex hair. 9-1-1, my heart is going to explode and my loins are on fire. Too soon he broke away leaving us both panting for air. "I thought about doing that all night long. I just couldn't wait any longer" he smirked.

We headed to the church where my sister was married to her fiancé Felix. Thank you Jesus that is over, off to the reception. I was not looking forward to having to dance with my groomsman partner who smelled like stinky cheese, but thankfully Edward cut in quickly. We slow danced holding each other tightly.

"Bella, I know it should go without saying but will you be my girlfriend?" I thought he was so cute. Doesn't he know he owns me?

"Yes Edward. I would love to." We sealed it with a kiss and continued to have a wonderful time. We danced, laughed and talked about everything and nothing. I was never so happy. It was very late when he dropped my off at home. But after a kiss and plans for the next day I went into the house and went to bed dreaming of my boyfriend.

Sunday was spent at his house. Emmett gave Edward and slap on the back saying 'It's about time' and Alice just said 'told you so' as she tapped her finger on her temple. We just laughed and hugged her. Rose and Jasper came over and we all sat around watching movies eating junk food all day.

At twilight we found ourselves in Edward's room. What started out as us laying on his bed listening to music turned into a full blown make out session. As we were kissing, I started to run my hands across the hem of his shirt lifting it just enough to feel his smooth skin and his muscles across his stomach and up his strong back. The feel alone was making me ache between my legs. His hands found their way into my shirt. His warm hands caressed my stomach giving me chills, but as soon as they found purchase on my lace covered breasts my breath hitched in my throat. He stopped suddenly. "Oh god Bella I am so sorry. I am moving too fast. Please forgive me." The look on his face was so adorable.

"No Edward that is not it. I was just surprised how good it felt. I am going to be honest and I am scared of what you are going to think. I hope you don't want to break up with me or hate me but I have never done this before. You were the first person I have ever kissed." Word vomit, great Bella. He is going to go running now. As I lay there biting on my lip, nervous of his reaction, he just gets a Cheshire cat grin across his face and leans down and kisses me. "Oh my Bella, I love you. I would never break up with you or hate you. I have never done this either. And you are the first person I have ever kissed too. I also want you to be the last." I wanted to say something eloquent and romantic, but my tears locked up my throat and all I could do is kiss the hell out of him. And that is what we did for the rest of the night. We kissed and snuggled and held each other and did a little touching. Okay, we talked some too. Getting to know each other and promising to take it slow, each of us learning from each other. He drove me home only to sneak back into my room after my parents went to bed. I fell asleep in his arms, never feeling so loved and safe in all my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

When my alarm went off, I was sad to see I was alone in my bed. Edward must have slipped out of the house in the middle of the night. I wish I could wake up in his arms, but it is probably better he left before my dad had shooting practice on his ass. And such a cute ass it is. Focus Bella! I gotta get up, get ready for school. The only thing motivating me is seeing Edward. Crap, I was going to see if he would drive me to school. Okay, that might seem a little needy. Shit. Oh well. I will see him in the lot. Next thing I knew I heard a car in the driveway. A silver Volvo. My heartbeat sped up. I took off down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar, yelling my goodbyes to my parents. I opened the door to see Edward leaning on his car with his arms crossed over his chest. How can someone make jeans and a button up shirt so sexy? That little crooked smile on his face makes my knees weak. I run up to him and I am greeted with "Morning beautiful." I reach up onto my tip toes to plant a small kiss on his lips. "Morning handsome."

After he places me in the passenger set and makes his way into the car, we head off to good old Forks High. I have to admit i am a little nervous. I can only imagine what the bitches in school are going to say. Wait a minute.... Why do I care? I am with Edward. He loves me. Fuck them if they don't like it. A smile appears on my face.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward smirks.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life." I reply with a smile.

"Oh Bella" Edward grins, "I am the lucky one." He grabs my hand and places a kiss on each of y knuckles.

We arrive at school and Edward parks in my space since there is a yellow porche in his space. Alice and Jasper get out of her car and she runs over to my side of the car. Edward is already there opening the door for me. She gives me a big hug and whispers in my ear "I am so happy for you Bella."

I think I need to stop the spanish inquisition right now. "Alice, what is going on with you and Jasper?"

"Oh Bella" Alice swoons, "I love him. I have been waiting for him and now that he has arrived, I am never letting him go. I have it all planned out. We will go to collage together and then get married and have a boy and a girl and get a dog. Oh Bella it is going to be wonderful."

I am literally standing there with my mouth wide open in shock. She just met him yesterday and she already has their life planned out. Wow. Edward and his perfect timing breaks me from my shock with a heated kiss. My mind is blank. I can't tell you where I am or what my name is.

We head into school and Edward walks me to my class. He leaves me with a small kiss.

Mike comes up to me and says "Well Bella, it looks like everything worked out with Cullen."

"Yeah Mike. You were right. Thank you for talking with me Friday." I say as I give him a small hug.

His face goes red, nice to know I am not the only one ho has that problem, and he says "You're welcome Bella. Just know if it doesn't work out, I am here."

I just nod. I do not want to even entertain that thought. After class I found my personal God is waiting for me leaning up against the wall. His strong arms showing from underneath the sleeves that he has rolled up. I walk up and enter his embrace as he gives me a small kiss. Aaahhhh... So nice. We head into English and just as I thought, the school skanks Lauren and Jessica are staring daggers at the sight of Edward's arm around me. I just give them a little smirk and take my seat. Angela says hello and she tells me all about taking my advice and taking the initiative with Ben and they had a great time at the dance. They danced and talked and are now seeing each other. I a so happy for her. She is so nice and deserves the best.

The day drags on except the times between classes when I get to see Edward. At lunch the gang talks and laughs. Life is good.

"Bella, want to come over and study with me tonight?" Edward whispers into my neck right before he places a kiss on it.

A shiver runs down my spine as I as squeak out "Um sure Edward."

I find the afternoon drags even worse because I am so excited to go to Edward's house. Instead of actually paying attention to class, I daydream about all of the things I want to do with him. I blush with some of my thoughts. Thank the lord when that final bell rings. Edward is waiting for me with a kiss before we head to his car. Alice is going to Jaspers. Emmett and Rose have practice. We are on our own. YES!

Once we get to Edward's, we grab something to drink before heading to his room. As soon as the bedroom door closes, Edward has me up against it kissing me. My lips are on fire. My body is tingling with the electricity that is running between our bodies. I moan at the sensation which cause him to lean on me some more. I can feel his erection against my stomach and my panties get soaked. God I want him. All of him. Right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 10**

EPOV

Oh my lord, kissing Bella is heaven on earth. I couldn't stop myself from stealing little kisses all week at school. I didn't care what anyone thought about it either. She was mine and everyone was going to know it. I saw Mike talking to her. Even though it still made me a bit jealous, I let it go knowing she loves me and only me. Now, pressing against her small frame in my room, feeling every part of her body against my own, I am floating on air. I never thought it could be this good. And when she moaned...fuck me, it took all my strength not to take her right there. The gentleman in me, who is barely hanging on I should say, doesn't want to do that to her. She is my angel. My love. My life. She deserves the perfect moment when we make love for the first time. I slowly break away so we can both take a breath, although I cannot keep my mouth off of her skin. Damn her neck tastes like sugar. We make it over to the bed and lay there in each others arms, gazing into each others eyes. Those deep pools of brown just suck me in. I see can forever in them.

"Bella, I love you." I profess as my hands move across her body.

"I love you too Edward." She smiles as she mimics my movements.

"Bella, I want to be with you so badly, but I don't want us to rush. You deserve perfection Bella, just like you are." My dick is yelling at me 'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!'

"I want to be with you too Edward. We can wait for the perfect time......but there are things we can do until then." HOLY SHIT! She is going to be the death of me. How do I respond to that? Well, thankfully I don't have time to even think about a response because Bella has already started unbuttoning my shirt. Grazing my skin with her fingers as she goes, sending sparks across my skin. As soon as she has it open, she is running her fingers over my shoulders pushing the offending garment off of my body. Then she moves her fingers slowly over my chest tracing every muscle. I cannot stop the moan that escapes from my mouth. She begins to place small kisses on my chest. My dick is so hard I could hammer nails with it. She lightly bites on my nipple and I cannot take it anymore. The animal in me breaks loose and I flip her over so I am laying on top of her. I crash my lips to hers, tasting and teasing. I break the kiss from her lips and head down to her collarbone.

"Bella, I don't think this is fair. You have too many clothes on." I say as I slowly run my hands under the hem of her shirt as I suck on her neck. Damn it if she doesn't bite her bottom lip in her teeth. Doesn't she know what that does to me? She reaches down and grabs her shirt and lifts it above her head and throws it onto the floor. HOLY HELL! She has a dark blue lace bra on. I did not think my dick could get any harder. The color makes her skin luminous. She starts to blush at my staring and goes to cover herself up. I grab her hands and place them on the bed next to her head with our fingers entwined. "Tsk Tsk Tsk Bella. Do not cover yourself up. You are gorgeous my love." I leaned my head down to kiss those amazing mounds of hers. Sucking the left one in my mouth through her bra. Fuck me if she didn't moan again. She releases my hands to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. I slowly remove it from her body and my breath catches at the sight. Her perfect pink nipples staring at me. I cannot stop myself from putting one in my mouth. I lick and nip at her right nipple. Swirling my tongue around the bud, gently blowing on it, watching in amazement as it puckers and gets hard. Not to ignore the other, my hand starts to massage her left breast. Bella is moaning my name now and I cannot imagine any better sound in this world. I switch sides to lavish the same amount of attention to the other side. My god her tits are amazing. They fit in my hands perfectly. I cannot stop myself from rubbing against her. My dick begging for relief. She must read minds because she slowly moves her hand down my chest and pops open the button on my jeans, reaching her hand in to release me from my denim prison. I moan at the feeling of her hand on me. She starts to move her hand up and down my shaft and I can't stop my self. "Beellllaaa." I moan. She gets a smirk on her face and flips us over before I can realize what is happening. She is sitting over me as she lowers my jeans and boxers down my legs.

"Bella, we don't have to...." I begin only to have Bella place her finger against my mouth. "Shhh Edward. We are just _exploring_." FFUUCCKK MMEE!!!! I could cum right there. She crawls slowly back up my legs, her fingers ghosting up my thighs, sending chills throughout my body. Her hands reach my penis and it twitches in excitement. She lets out a little giggle and she starts running her fingers gently up my shaft. My heart is beating so wildly I think it is going to burst out of my chest. She starts to wrap her hand tighter around my dick as she moves her hand up and down. I am now moaning her name louder, my eyes clenched as my head is pushing back into the pillow. Oh my god it feels so good. Just when I think nothing could get better than Bella jacking me off, I suddenly feel her hot, wet mouth surround me. "BELLA!!!" I yell. I can feel her smile against me and she starts sucking harder. Moving up and down working her hand on the part she can't fit into her mouth. I don't think I can last much longer. She is killing me. It is taking all of my will power not to start pumping my hips and fuck her mouth. Then she uses her other hand to massage my balls and I am done for. "Bella, I am going to cum!!" I try to warn her. But my girl just takes that as her cue to suck harder and when she grazes her teeth over my dick I explode. I scream her name as I feel her swallowing everything I pump into her little mouth. I have never had such a magnificent orgasm. She finishes by placing a small kiss on my head before she looks up at me and licks her lips. My little lamb has turned into a tigress.

I grab her by her arms and slide her up my body so I can kiss the hell out of her. "Bella, that was mind blowing, amazing, out of this world...I could go on and on." She gives me a sly grin. Oh what she does to me. I slowly roll us over as I attack her mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. "I must return the favor my love." She looks at me with one eyebrow raised, wondering what I am up to. I brush my hands down from her neck, over her collarbone, between her breasts to the button on her pants. I hear a small gasp from her once she realizes where I am headed. I give her a glance silently asking for permission and she graces me with a small nod. I unbutton her jeans and pull them from her beautiful legs. Fuck me she has matching blue panties on. I tenderly run my hands back up her legs and tuck my fingertips into the waist of her panties. I gradually drag them down her body and I gasp this time as I look up at the sight of the naked goddess on my bed. She is sensational. How did I get so lucky? I start to crawl up her body like she did to me. A tiger on the prowl. I start kissing up her legs, making my way to her heat. I can smell her sweet arousal and I am hard again. But this is about her now. I reach my destination and run my tongue once over her clit and her hips jerk. Oh Yes! I use my fingers to open her lips to me. Oh the sight of her bare pussy makes my dick throb. Pink and wet, and all for me. I start to lightly lick up her core and a moan escapes her lips. Yes! I then try sucking on her swollen bud. That move makes her hips buck forward. I insert a finger into her cautiously, not wanting to hurt her. But I am encouraged by the deeper moan that escapes her mouth. I start to move my finger in and out of her body. I insert another finger as I tenderly nibble on her. Her breath picks up and my name is added to her moans. "Faster" is whispered from her lips. Her wish is my command. I start moving my fingers faster in and out of her body, curling and twisting them as I concentrate on licking and sucking on her clit. Her hips are frantic and I can feel her insides tightening on my fingers. "EDDWAARDD!!!!!" she screams and a flash of warm fluid is released onto my fingers. I gratefully lap up all of her juices as she rides her orgasm out. I begin my journey up her body, kissing my way to her mouth. Our kisses are no longer fighting for domination. They are now passionate and adoring.

Bella murmured "Edward, that was phenomenal. I love you."

As I give her a small kiss on her nose I declare "I love you too my Bella. Always and forever."

We laid in my bed for awhile just holding each other, kissing and talking. I have never felt so content in my life. My heart is bursting with love for this woman. We finally get dressed and head down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Thank god my parents are gone for the night. In retrospect, it would not have been good to have them here during our _exploration_. We make dinner together and sit on the couch watching TV as we eat and talk. Everything is so easy with Bella. I can be myself and not have to pretend I am someone I'm not. I don't worry that she will think I am a jackass and she will call me on my shit if needed and that is priceless. After a few hours on the couch we both get sleepy.

"Ready to head to bed my love?" I ask as I look into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes baby" she admits as another yawn escapes her mouth.

I lean over and give her a small kiss and lift her up in my arms. I carry Bella to my room. We both take turns in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Bella walks out of the bathroom in a small white tank top and navy boyshorts and I can feel my dick getting hard again. Shit. My blue cotton boxers are doing nothing to hide my attraction. She gives me a wicked grin as she passes by me and crawls into bed giving me a great view of her ass. She climbs under the covers patting the space next to her for me to join her. As I slither into bed Bella whispers "would you like some help for your problem there Edward?" I groan at her words. I lean over to kiss her and a replay of our earlier _exploration _starts.

Exhausted and euphoric, we lay naked in each others arms. I start to hum the lullaby that I wrote for her after I first met her. I will have to play it for her this weekend. I kiss her on the forehead as her breathing evens out. "Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams" I whisper into the night. I quickly fall into a peaceful sleep with my angel in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 11**

EPOV

Waking up with Bella in my arms is magnificent. She looks like an angel when she sleeps, so breathtaking. Her face is calm and she has a small smile drawing on her lips. Oh, those luscious pink lips. Just looking at them, thinking about last night how she had them wrapped around my dick. Aaahh Shit. Now my morning wood is worse. Her hair is splayed across the pillow and I cannot stop myself from running my fingers through it. It is so soft, like silk. She begins to stir and slowly opens her eyes to see me watching her.

"Morning handsome" comes from those perfect lips.

"Morning beautiful" is my reply.

She gives me a hug and notices my issue below the waist. A smirk appears on her face and before I can make a comment she has already slithered down my body and has her mouth on me. I gasp at the feeling of her hot wet mouth on my shaft. God so good. She immediately starts pumping me in and out of her mouth, sucking and licking, as one of her hands works on my balls, while the other holds onto my thigh. My heart is racing in my chest. My breath is ragged. I cannot be sure but I think I am moaning and saying incoherent words. I am trying with all of my might not to just fuck her mouth. I can feel my orgasm starting and I try to hold off so I can keep feeling this amazing woman and her ministrations.

But as always, Bella has other plans and her small hand that was resting on my thigh moves behind my balls and her finger ghosts over the skin there before she gently puts a finger in my ass. That is it. Game over. Put a fork in me, I am done. I scream her name louder than I thought possible as I cum violently. Never in my life have I felt that much ecstasy. My body is mush and I don't think there are any bones in my limbs. Bella slips up the bed and lies next to me on her side with her head resting on her hand. Her other hand is softly tracing the plains of my chest. Finally my breath returns to normal and I look over at her. That smirk is still on her face and her eyes are sparkling. My naughty little minx. As I finally have use of my appendages, I lean over Bella looking into her eyes. "Bella, I don't know where you learned that and I don't care. That was mind blowing. Holy shit Bella there are no words." I say as I place little kisses across her face. I start to work my way down her body but she gets up. "Wait." I state "I need to repay your kindness my dear."

Bella just grins at me and responds "No baby. That was for you. We need to get up and get dressed before your mom and dad get home."

I give her a pout as I watch her walk to the bathroom. Man she has a glorious gum drop ass. I just was to grab it and bite it. Shit, I am making myself hard again. I shake my head to clear my mind just as Bella looks over her shoulder from the bathroom door. "Are you going to join me Mr. Cullen? You are awful _dirty_" she says with a sexy tone in her voice. I leap out of my bed and run to grab her up in my arms and carry her into the shower. We keep our playing to touches and kisses as we wash each other. Her body is amazing and I run my hands all over, memorizing every little curve as we get clean. After we change we head downstairs, like last night, we cook breakfast together as we talk. As we eat, mom and dad arrive home.

My mother is the first one through the door and greets us with "Morning Edward. Hello Bella dear. It is so good to see you." She gives Bella a little hug as my dad comes in and says hello. I hear foot steps on the stairs and catch Alice out of the corner of my eye. She is rubbing her eyes with her hands getting the sleepiness out. She looks over to Bella and me with a shit eating grin on her face as she makes herself something to eat. Bella blushes as I try to think back to figure out just when she got home.

"Good morning Bella…Edward" she smirks. Bella and I say morning at the same time. We small talk with my parents for awhile until they excuse themselves to their room. Alice sits down with us and starts. "Sooooo….big brother. Are you okay this morning? I could have sworn I heard you groaning."

"Shut it Alice" I retort. Bella blushes before she breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever" Alice says. "We are all going to the football game tonight. After that Tyler is having a party. Bella, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear." Bella groans as she rolls her eyes, knowing the little pixie will win no matter what you say.

We spend the day watching movies. Jasper shows up and we play video games as Alice steals Bella away to get ready. "So Jasper" I begin, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

A smile erupts across his face "I love her Edward. I know it is strange since we just met, but we fit together perfectly. I am so quiet and reserved and she has so much energy and life, we just balance each other out. I plan on being with her forever." I am stunned. "Wow Jasper. That is great. Just know that if you hurt my little sister I am going to kick your ass." Jasper puts his hands up "I know man. No worries. I will never do anything to hurt her." I nod and we go back to the game.

Shortly after the girls come down the stairs and Jasper and I just drool at our ladies. Bella has a pair of jeans on that hug every curve and a dark blue shirt with a neckline that I know I am going to enjoy. Hmmm. We all climb into the Volvo and head to the game.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

After being Bella Barbie for an hour, we head down the stairs to meet up with the guys. Edward is wearing jeans that fit just right and a blue button up shirt that has the top couple buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up mid arm. Wetness pooled in my panties as I tried to calm myself while looking at this example of perfection in front of me. A quick kiss and we were off to the game. Emmett is an amazing athlete; there is no other way to say it. He leads our team to victory every time without being selfish and egotistical. Rosalie has her hands full being the head cheerleader, but I catch her watching Emmett from time to time with a big smile on her face. They are so in love and I cannot help smiling when I watch the two of them together. As the sun sets and a chill appears in the air, Edward puts his arm around me and we snuggle to keep warm.

We win the game, of course, and we all head to Tyler's for his party. Tyler is nice and all, but he gives me the creeps sometimes. We see almost everyone from school, good and bad. I spot Angela and Ben. I am so glad they are finally together. She has liked him for a long time. "Hey Bella" Angela yells over the music. Edward and I make our way over to them and start talking. Ben and Edward decide to go get us something to drink from the bar in the next room as we continued to talk, reveling in amazement of how we are finally with the men we have loved for so long. I looked through the doorway to see if I could spot Edward and I am sickened to see Lauren walking up to him at the same time. Angela and I make our way over towards the bar and in time to hear Lauren hitting on Edward. My blood begins to boil.

"Hey Eddie, why don't you and I go see if there is an empty room available for a little fun?" she spews trying to be sexual as she touches his forearm. "No thanks" Edward returns and I feel a weight lift off my shoulders.

Lauren is quick to reply. "Oh Eddie come on. Don't tell me you are serious about Bella. Everyone knows she is all talk and no action. Pathetic excuse for a real woman that one. You deserve so much better than her Edward." I immediately feel sick. She is right; he is too good for me. He is so smart and he is beyond gorgeous. Maybe he will agree with her and leave me. God no.

"Damn it Lauren!" Edward yells breaking me from my paranoia, "I love Bella. Only Bella. Forever Bella. She is a thousand times better than you. You are nothing but a used up whore and you don't deserve to breathe the same air as Bella. Stay away from me and from her."

He starts shaking his head as he walks away, then looks up and his eyes lock on mine. He gives me a crooked smile and I feel like crying. He is so amazing and he loves me. Me…plain old Bella Swan. I must have done something right in another life to deserve such a man. He gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek as we walk out of the room. "Don't give her another thought Bella." Edward whispers in my ear. "I love you Bella. I always have and I always will." I cannot stop myself from grabbing his shirt by the collar and bringing him down for an intense kiss. He increases the fire with his tongue and I forget that we are standing in the middle of the room, full of our classmates. We hear a loud whistle over the music and stop our attack on each others mouths to see Emmett is the source. Should've known it was him. We head over to our friends and spend the night watching people play beer games, singing karaoke and playing cards. It was pretty late when we headed back to Edward's house. Jasper spent the night too, locked away in Alice's room. I was going to go to one of the guest bedrooms, not knowing what his mom and dad would think, but Edward quickly grabbed my hand and said "Where do you think you are going love? You are staying in here with me" as he lead us to his room. We quickly got ready for bed and cuddled under his fluffy comforter. We shared soft kisses before he started to hum a beautiful tune and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to find myself alone in Edward's bed. Before my mind could think of the possibilities of his whereabouts, the man in question walked into the room carrying a tray of food. "Morning gorgeous" he said as he gave me a soft kiss and sat down next to me on the bed. "Morning baby" I smiled as I looked over the amazing food he brought. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, all topped off with a vase that held a white rose with pink on the tips. After another gentle kiss we sat back against the headboard and ate. He said he had a surprise for me, something he had created using me as the inspiration. I couldn't think of what he could possibly mean. But instead of crabbing about a surprise, I thought it was time I just went with it.

After breakfast and a long shower of groping and kissing, we headed downstairs. He held my hand as he led me into the music room. I had always envied his family for their musical talents. Everyone played an instrument and had amazing voices. Edward walked us over to the piano bench where I gladly sat beside him. He gave me a small peck on my cheek and starting playing. I knew this piece. Oh my stars. This is the song he has been humming to me at night. My eyes swelled with tears, amazed at how astonishing this man is. He had a serene look on his face as he finished the piece then looked over to me with nothing but devotion in his eyes.

"Oh Edward, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" I cried. He put his arm around me, "You inspire me Bella. In every way possible. To make music, to be a better man. Everything I do is for you. You are my life, my breath, my reason for living," then kissed me with more passion than ever before. I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest. After a few more songs, we made our way to the living room to spend time with his family. Too soon it was time for me to head home. I had homework to finish since we had school in the morning. Edward drove me home and we kissed a little…okay a lot, on the front porch swing before I made myself go inside. He didn't stay that night because he had stuff to do to. He had a mischievous grin on his face when he said he had 'things to take care of', but I let it go. I am sure I will find out soon enough.

The next couple weeks flew by. Senior year was not as hard as the rest of high school was. My favorite class was photography. Mr. Shemp could care less what we did. He handed us a camera and said 'see you in an hour'. Worked for us. I was surprised when my pictures turned out to be really good. Everyone loved them and many were chosen to go into the yearbook. Most were candid shots of my classmates. I even had some of Edward. My favorite was when I snuck down to his classroom and captured him sitting in his chair as he looked out the window. Edward's gorgeous profile was on display and ready for permanent documentation. The look on his face was calm, like he was dreaming. I also had some pictures of the school grounds. For such crappy weather, we had some beautiful flowers around school and the butterflies flocked to them. Of course I had to get a picture or two of my beast of a truck. I had a feeling it was going to die soon, if not from old age, from Edward. I swear I have seen him give it an evil conniving look a time or two.

A new weekend was upon us. Spring was here and Edward said he had a surprise for me. I have grown to love his surprises. I planned to spend the weekend at their house so we didn't have to worry about time or anything. Friday night was pretty laid back. Emmett, Rose and Jasper came over and we all watched movies and ate pizza. We always have a great time together no matter what we do. By the time we made it to bed we were exhausted. It did not take long for Edward and I to fall asleep in each others arms.

Saturday morning, the sun shining in the window woke me up. I looked over at the bronze hair of my personal god, relishing in his beauty. I got out of bed and went over to his chaise that was up against the wall sized window. I watched the sun complete its rise, enjoying the look of the green trees with their brown trunks glistening with the morning dew and the small animals making their way out and about. I was brought out of my daydreaming with a kiss on my neck as Edward sat behind me and pulled me into his lap. The feel of his strong warm body against me put me in an instant state of comfort.

"Morning love" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Morning baby" I sighed as I relaxed further into his arms.

"As much as I love sitting here with you in my arms" Edward began after a few minutes sitting together. "I have plans for us today."

"Okay sweetheart. Let's get ready" I suggested as I took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom where we proceeded to shower and get dressed for the day. Okay, we might have made out some in the shower, sue me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything. I wish I owned Edward, oh the things I would do to him....but until that time arrives, like in my dreams tonight....this is just my imagination running wild and free….._

**Chapter 13**

EPOV

As I began to wake up I reached out my arms for my Bella. They came up empty. I rolled over to find her sitting on the chaise against the window in my room. The sun was rising and as it shined onto Bella, she glowed like an angel. Her hair suddenly had hues of red and gold through it as her skin looked like pure silk. Her eyes were sparkling as she had a look of wonder on her face staring out the window. I would love to know what she is thinking.

I quietly moved over to the chaise so I didn't interrupt her thoughts. I slipped onto the seat behind her and pulled her on my lap and into my arms. I kissed the side of her neck as I whispered "Morning love" into her ear.

She gave me a small contented sigh as she whispered "Morning Baby." I will never get tired of hearing her call me baby.

I could sit here forever, but I have plans for today so we need to get moving. "As much as I love sitting here with you in my arms" I began, "I have plans for us today."

With a smile on her face she responds "Okay sweetheart. Let's get ready." She takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom. God, watching her undress is a sight I would give good money to see over and over again. Thankfully she is _mine_ and I can see that sight whenever I want. I want to grab her and put her on the bathroom counter and have my way with her, but the days plans call for us to keep schedule. I do get to fondle her while we shower. Mmmmm.

We head down to breakfast with my family. I give Alice and mom a glance, silently asking if everything was set. Now not to toot my own horn, but I am romantic. But sometimes a man needs help and who is better than mom and Alice. After we finish our meals, I led Bella to my Volvo. My plans are already in motion. We head out and the first stop on our trip is the bookstore. I know my angel has a love of books and damn it if she doesn't need more. I will give her anything in this world, even if it just a book. Of course, she will be getting much more from me today. After about three hours watching Bella marvel over the choices in front of her, she picks out a few items and we head out.

Next stop is lunch. A little Italian place dad told me about. He said it was quiet and romantic and damn it if he wasn't correct. Little tables and secluded booths with red and white checkered tablecloths. Wine bottles with candles in them, the wax running down the stems adorning each table. Sounds a little cliche, but it is so perfect. The host tries to seat us in a table in the middle of the restaurant but I am having none of that. I quick slip of green in his hand and we were seated at a secluded booth in the back. Our waitress immediately pisses me off because she is blatantly flirting with me in front of Bella. Well, one way to fix that. I take Bella's face in my hands and place a gentle kiss on her lips, taking my sweet time not giving a shit if that dumb bitch is standing there or not. Of course she waited and proceeded to take our order catching my drift.

Once she left Bella let out a small giggle "Edward, the look on her face was priceless after you kissed me."

"Well, hopefully she got the hint that you are my woman and I don't want anything from her except our food and drinks" I said as I joined in her laughter. We made small talk as we ate. We shared dessert, feeding chocolate cake to each other. We left the restaurant and I took her to my next stop on the agenda.

Bella had been talking about seeing the latest romantic comedy and who am I to not take her. It was a good movie, even though I did catch myself watching her off and on. Watching her mouth as she laughed. Her eyes sparkled during the romantic parts. She is so breathtakingly beautiful.

I started to get nervous as the movie was coming to a close. This next stop was the biggy. I drove us out the small one lane road I had traveled many times on my own. I parked the car and walked over to her side of the car to help her out of the Volvo. I stopped to get into the trunk to take out the large picnic basket, cooler and duffle bag I had hidden there.

"What are you up to Mr. Cullen?" Bella questioned as she raised one eyebrow at me.

"You'll see my love" I smirked back.

I took her hand and led her though the woods making sure she did not stumble or fall. I give her props, she hates hiking but not once did she question or complain. Soon enough we were at our destination. I heard her breath hitch at the sight of the meadow in front of us. It was full of color from all of the wild flowers growing there. There is a small clear lake off to the side. This sunny day made it more perfect than I could imagine.

"Oh Edward" Bella gasped. "It is so beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"Emmett and I were hiking one day and we stumbled upon it. I would come here from time to time just to think and have some time to myself."

"Thank you baby. Thank you for sharing this with me" Bella exclaimed as she brought her hands up to my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I led us over to a sunny spot in the flowers close to the lake. I laid out the blanket that I had in the duffle bag. I sat the basket and cooler on it and proceeded to unpack the food, drinks and a vase with white and red roses along with my iPod and speakers. I put on some soft music and looked up at Bella who was just standing there in shock. I stood up and took her in my arms. "Bella, I love you" I proclaimed to snap her out of her trance.

"Edward, this is perfect. You are perfect." she said as I gently brought her down to the blanket. We sat and fed each other fruit, cheeses and crackers. Not four star cuisine, but I figured we ate a lot at the Italian restaurant and I didn't know if she would really be hungry. Plus the small food was perfect for feeding each other. We laid on the blanket in each others arms for awhile, watching the clouds pass over us, trying to make out shapes in them, talking about everything and nothing.

"Come love, I think we should go for a quick swim." I said as I got up from the blanket and began to pull her up with me.

"How Edward, we don't have any suits." Little did she know that we were not going to need them.

"Bella, I think we can go swimming without them" I replied with a smiled on my face. Bella started to blush, then she got a look on her face that was nothing but pure lust as she ran her tongue across her lips. Oh shit. I stood kind of stunned as she started walking towards the lake, slowly pealing a piece of clothing off one by one. I shook off the shock and started following her, picking up the pieces of clothing she was leaving behind. First her shoes, then socks, then shirt, jeans, bra then panties. FUUCCKK ME. _Cowboy up Cullen. This was your idea_. I saw the back of Bella, that damn squeezable gum drop ass of hers. She looked over her shoulders "Edwardddd.......are you going to join me?" Shit....

"Yes love. I will be right there" I moaned as I quickly relieved myself of my clothes and I stared at her naked form in front of me.

I quickly joined her and we walked together into the water. It was cool and refreshing. She was a little cold at first and clung to my body, which was fine with me. The feel of her body against mine under the water was unbelievable. Her skin was still just as smooth as I caressed her. We floated in the lake, kissing each other, running our hands slowly over each others body. Almost as if we were memorizing everything about each other. Every plain, every curve, every muscle. Soon I felt a little shiver from Bella and decided it was time we left the lake. We walked hand in hand stopping only to pick up our discarded clothes. When we arrived back to the blanket I pulled two body towels from the duffle bag. I wrapped one around Bella and one around my waist. I took another towel out to dry her hair. We sat down on the blanket and I brought out her hair brush and began to run it though her long brown locks. Her hair felt so soft between my fingers.

She took the towel I had used on her hair and started to dry my chest off with it as she bit her bottom lip in her teeth. Doesn't she know that move makes my dick twitch every time. Not that it needs any help. I have been hard since the minute she started stripping her clothes off.

I leaned over and started kissing her. She gently pushed me back on the blanket without breaking our kiss. She climbed on top of me, lining her body up with mine. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. We broke the kiss when breathing became necessary. But she did not take her mouth from my body. She trailed kisses across my jaw to my ear and down my neck to my collarbone. She made her way up the other side of my neck to my ear and whispered "Edward, today has been perfect. I want to be with you in every way possible. Make love to me."

God, if my dick could get any harder it did. "Oh Bella, there is nothing I would like to do more."

My pulse raced as I thought about what we were about to do. I did not stop to think about if I was going to be good enough or if we were moving too fast. I love her and she loves me. We are going to be together forever. I started kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point pulling moans from her mouth. I am sure I left a mark. Good.... She is _MINE_! I grabbed onto the edge of her towel and removed it from her body as I began to roll us over so I was hovering over her. I removed my towel as soon as I was above her. I rested my body on hers, making sure I did not put all of my weight on her as we gazed into each others eyes. I brushed a hair back from her face and began to attack her with kisses. She reciprocated fully. Licking down my neck and sucking hard. I bet I have a mark too. Hell, who cares, she can mark me all she wants. I am hers just as she is mine. Our hands started to explore again as our kisses heated up. Our tongues dancing with such force I couldn't tell who was in control.

I could feel the warmth from her core on my shaft that just so happened to make its way between her legs. As our bodies started to move against each other she whimpered as my dick grazed her pussy. Oh...so hot and wet and it felt so good. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to taste her. I trailed kisses down her body. Of course I had to stop at her glorious tits and pay homage to them. Massaging one as I sucked and licked the other, hardening her nipples, making her groan from the feeling. I made sure I gave each one the attention it deserved before I made my way south again. I kissed her stomach making sure I licked her belly button, then headed to my final destination. Her pussy was dripping and hot. "God Bella, you are so wet for me" I moaned as I slowly drew my finger through her folds.

"Only you can make me wet. Only you." she murmured through her quickening breaths. I proceeded to lick her top to bottom. Relishing in the sweet nectar flowing from her body. I concentrated on her bundle of nerves as I entered a finger inside of her. Her hips began to buck wildly as I continued my facial attack on her glorious muff. My god she tastes amazing. I entered a second finger, twisting them and aiming for her g-spot. I knew I found it as her moans started getting louder and my name was falling from her lips faster. I dipped a finger from my other hand into her pussy just to get it wet before I slowly pushed it into her puckered hole. That move earned me a full scream of my name as her breathing became ragged. I could feel her walls start to clench my fingers as I pumped in and out of her ass and pussy in tandem bringing her over the edge. "EDDWARRDDDD...." she yelled at the top of her lungs. What a glorious sound. I continued to drink everything she gave me and slowly removed my fingers from her before kissing my way back up her body. Stopping of course at her sublime mounds to pay them the proper respect.

Once she could catch her breath she grabbed onto my shoulders bringing me up for a kiss. Fuck, so hot her kissing me knowing she can taste her juices on my tongue. I cannot stand it anymore. My dick is screaming for release.

"Edward, I need you in me now" she pants. I began to rub my dick over her folds, slowly moving back and forth, coating myself with her juices that have appeared again.

"I love you Bella" I whisper as I enter her little by little. I heard that the first time is painful for women and the last thing I want to do is cause my Bella any pain. Once I find myself at her barrier I stop. Afraid of the next step and pain it will inflict.

"I love you Edward" Bella promises. "It is okay. Please keep going." I push through swiftly and catch her cries with my mouth. I stop and wait for her body to relax. "Okay Edward" she assures and I begin to pull out a little before I sheath myself back into Bella's depth. Holy fuck the feeling is beyond words. She starts to raise her hips in time with my gentle thrusts. "Faster Edward" is all I need to hear to start pumping into her pussy faster. "Harder" she moans and I want to cry at how much I love this woman. I raise myself onto my knees and lift her legs into the air and begin to thrust harder as I go deeper than I have been yet. Hitting spots in her that I was not finding before. The only sounds around us are the birds chirping along with flesh slapping and us moaning in pleasure. She starts getting louder and I don't think I can hold off much longer. I can feel her walls begin to clamp on my dick as I continue to drive into her body.

"CUM WITH ME BELLA! CUM NOW!!" I yell not able to hold off any longer. "OH MY GOD EDWARD" she screams as her pussy grips my dick like a vice. I can feel hot liquid surrounding my shaft as I pour my seed into her body. Completely spent, I lay across her body, wiping sweat covered hair from her face as she does the same to me. Her fingers glide thru my hair and I can't help the sigh that escapes me.

"Edward, that was unbelievable" she pants.

"Bella" I gasp "that was sensational, mind blowing, spectacular. Fuck there are not enough words to describe that."

We lay there in each others arms kissing. I don't want to ever leave her body. That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. If I did not believe it before, this sealed the fact that we belonged together. Our bodies fit together perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle designed for each other. Nothing else could begin to compare to what we have with each other. I finally pulled out of her and laid next to her on the blanket pulling her into my chest. I reached back to the bag and pulled out another blanket and covered our sweaty bodies. We held each other tight, our limbs twisted together, basking in the glow of our love making.


	14. Chapter 14

**__****Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 14**

BPOV

Today has been the perfect day. Waking up next to Edward, showering with Edward… mmmm… okay, back on point. He took me to a bookstore. To many people that seems pathetic, but to me it was wonderful. It shows just how much he knows about me. He knows of my love of the written word and doesn't make me feel ashamed about it. Most would consider me a book worm or nerd, and I say 'so what!' I can get lost in a bookstore for hours. At least today it was cut down to three. Ohhh, the lunch was magnificent. At first I was uneasy when I got a front row seat of the slut waitress we had ignoring me to drool over Edward, but he made sure to set her straight in the most delicious way. It was probably wrong to make out in front of her, but who gives a shit. He is mine BITCH! Then to take me to a romantic comedy, God, that just made me love him even more. I am sure he wanted to see the latest gangster movie, but instead chose a movie that I wanted to see.

That brings us to where I am now. Laying on a blanket with Edward, in a picturesque meadow, naked bodies entwined after we made love. *_sigh*_ How can life get any better than this? I wasn't able to imagine I could feel anything finer than when Edward went down on me, but hell, love making is beyond words. My entire body felt like shots of electricity was passing through it. I had no control over the sounds that were coming from my mouth. His body fit so seamlessly with mine. We truly belong together. Two halves making a whole. I am glad that I decided to go on the pill after we started dating. I knew we were going to wait to have sex, but I wanted to be prepared. He even went to the doctors with me for support. How many men do that?

I gave his body a squeeze as I thought of just how extraordinary my man is. That must have brought him out of his own thoughts. "What are you thinking about love?" he asked.

"Oh, thinking about the hunky piece of man meat that I am lying next to." I giggled.

"Is that right" he says as he starts tickling my sides. I can't catch my breath from his attack. Before we can register it, he is laying on top of me and our laughter stops. He brushes a piece of hair off my face and caresses my cheek with the back of his fingers, staring deep into my eyes. I feel like I can see into his soul when I look into those emerald orbs of his. "God Bella, I love you so much. I don't feel like I will ever be able to make you understand how much. My heart is overflowing with all of the love I feel for you."

I can feel the tears burning behind my eyes. How does he know the ideal thing to say at the proper time? "Oh Edward…" I softly run my fingers though his bronze locks. "I have so much love for you that it overwhelms me. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life."

We tenderly kiss and make love again. Slow and steady. Gentle and peaceful. Capturing each others every gasp, every movement, every breath to memory.

Unwillingly we dress and pack up to head back. I am sure the evidence of my euphoria is obvious on my face. But I don't care. Nothing and no one will destroy the feelings and love I have at this moment.

"Edward" I start as we are driving back to my house, "can you come to my house for dinner tomorrow night? I know mom and dad know you, but I want them to know you as my boyfriend, not just my friend. I want them to see how important we are too each other."

"I would love to Bella. Just promise to hide the bullets from your dad's guns." he smirks. "I don't want him getting any ideas of shooting the guy who is stealing his little girl away."

"Don't worry baby, I will protect you" I snicker.

Even though I hate thinking about sleeping alone in my bed, waking up in the morning without his arms around me keeping me safe, Edward takes me home. When we pull up to the house, I see Billy's car in the driveway. "Who does that car belong to Bella?" Edward questions.

"That is Billy Black's car. He lives on the La Push reservation and is my dad's fishing buddy. Wanna meet him?" Edward gives me a look of uncertainty. "Come on baby" I continue, "it will be okay."

We head into the house and I am greeted with a loud 'BELLA' coming from the living room. Out pours Jacob, Billy's son, grabbing me up into his arms in a big hug, swinging me around in circles before he puts me back onto the floor. "Hi Jake" I squeak out before I look over to Edward who is burning a hole through Jake's head with his eyes. Thank goodness he doesn't have super powers... "Jake, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Jake. He is Billy's son and an old friend of mine."

The guys shake hands and I can see the tense crinkle on Edward's forehead begin to soften slightly. "Nice to meet you Edward." Jake states.

He turns to me, "Glad to see you finally did something about your crush Bells." My cheeks are on fire from my embarrassment.

"She has been talking my ears off about you." he proclaims to Edward. Then in his funny Bella voice "_Oh Jake, I just love him but I am not good enough for him. He is so wonderful Jake. Why can't I be lucky enough to have him for my very own?_"

God shoot me dead on this spot. Can I feel more like a jackass? I want to crawl under a rock and hide forever. I look up to Edward from under my lashes to see a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry for your suffering Jake" Edward laughs. "I wish I would've known I could've saved you from the pain."

"HA HA guys" I shout. "Enough making fun of Bella."

Our laughter catches the attention of the adults. They come over to us and we introduce Edward to Billy. Mom has invited Jake and Billy to dinner, and to my elation, she invites Edward to stay, to which he gratefully accepts.

We have a great spaghetti dinner and everyone seems to be getting along well. Mom swoons over Edward. The man can dazzle anyone, I swear. Of course, the men folk enjoy talking about sports, fishing, blah blah blah… Boring, but better than '_let's talk about all of the embarrassing things Bella has done in her life_'.

The men retreat to the living room and the 60' flat screen on the wall. Mom and I start cleaning up after dinner. "Bella, I really like Edward. He is so nice and well mannered. He looks so much like his father, Dr. Cullen" mom gushes.

I agree, "yes mom, he is pretty wonderful."

"Are you two really serious about each other? I mean are you protecting yourselves." I am mortified talking about this to my mother. Fuck. "Yes mom" I begin, "Edward is my soul mate and I love him with everything in me. We will be careful. Nothing to worry about."

"Good sweetie" was all she had left for me before she took the guys some pie for dessert. I sat with Edward on the chair, while we ate dessert and watched TV. Mom and I walked Jake and Billy to the door when they started to leave. I was a little worried about leaving Edward alone with dad, but if there is ever a time to get it over with, this is it. The four of us watched some more TV before mom and dad headed up to their room. Left alone, I took my opportunity to suck his face off since it had been hours since I tasted the sweetness of Edward.

"So baby, what did you and my dad talk about?" I said trying to be coy.

"Nothing love. We just watched TV." He replied with a smirk. I wanted to yell BULL SHIT, but I figured he would tell me when he wanted to. Instead I kissed that smirk right off of his face. Too soon he had to leave. I pouted as I walked him to the door. "Don't give me that look love. I don't want to leave either, but I think they might get upset if you spend every weekend at my house." He whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my neck.

I shivered from the feeling "I will miss laying in your strong arms, having you hum my lullaby to me, waking up curled into your body. That's all."

"God Bella, you are going to be the death of me." Edward groaned. "How about I come over bright and early and we can have breakfast together?"

"Okay baby. Call me when you get home so I know you've made it" I kiss him long and deep, my hands gripping the hair at the back of his neck. His arms clenching me to his body as if he is afraid to let me go. Once we break apart he makes his way to his car and drives off.

I get ready for bed and just as I lay down my phone buzzes. "Hello sexy man" I answer.

"Good thing it is me calling or you'd be in some serious trouble" Edward teases. We talk for about a half hour before the yawns overtake us. "Sweet dreams baby, I love you" I coo. "Night my Bella. I love you too."

I quickly fell into a deep sleep as I replayed our perfect day in my head. I am the luckiest girl on the planet.


	15. Chapter 15

**__****Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. Just my imagination running amuck….._

**Chapter 15**

EPOV

As I drive home, I can't help but revel in the feeling that my life is on the path it was meant to be on. I have Bella in my life and I am never going to let her go. I have wonderful parents and a crazy, quirky sister that I would not trade for the world. My friends are loyal and they help to balance everything out just perfectly. *_sigh_*

I start to laugh out loud as I think back on tonight. When we pulled up to Bella's and she told me who was visiting, I was nervous because I remember hearing Bella talking to Alice about her dad's friends and her friend Jake from the reservation. I always wondered if there was something more to them than just friendship, but I decided if there was, I would've heard about him or even see them together. When he picked her up, hugging her to his chest and swinging her around, I wanted to rip his face off. All I could think was 'S_he is mine!! Get your paws off of her!!!_', but the expression in her eyes when she looked at me settled my nerves. Then when he started teasing her, I could tell they were like brother and sister. Maybe Bella and I should help him find a girlfriend. You know, just to make sure his time is occupied somewhere else.

Dinner was so much fun. I don't think I have laughed so hard in all my life listening to stories about Bella and her family and the gang on the reservation. When Bella and her mom walked Billy and Jake to the door, the butterflies in my stomach started knowing I was alone with her dad and he would probably want to have THE TALK with me. And he did not disappoint.

"_Edward" Charlie said. _

"_Yes sir" I replied._

"_Edward, I know this sounds old fashioned, but I don't care. It is abundantly clear that you care for my baby girl and I would like to know what your intentions are towards her."_

_I thought my palms would be sweaty but they weren't. All of the sudden I wasn't nervous. I knew the answer without a doubt in my mind. "Sir, I love Bella with everything I have. My heart, my mind, my soul. I fully plan to be with her forever and give her everything she could ever need. I plan to go to college with her, one day marry her and provide for her and her future for the rest of our lives."_

_Charlie cleared his throat and said "Well son, I am glad to hear it. Just know, you hurt her and you will answer to me...And you can call me Charlie."_

_I smiled "Thank you Charlie."_

Knowing I have her family's approval means so much to me. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to stand in the way of our happiness. When I get home I send Bella a text instead of calling. All I need is to change the chief's mind by waking him up in the middle of the night.

B,

I am home. Missing you like crazy.

Have sweet dreams.

I will be there bright and early.

Love you,

E

I head up to my room and get ready for bed when my phone beeps that I have a text.

E,

I miss you too.

My dreams will be extraordinary because they will be of you.

I love you!

B

God I love this woman. How did I get so lucky?

I wake up as soon as the sun started to peek out over the clouds. I want to be there when Bella wakes up. Her mom Renee and I spoke briefly yesterday and she told me where the extra key was hidden so I could surprise Bella. Mom had made blueberry and banana muffins yesterday and I was taking some of them to Bella's for breakfast. Her mom was going to cook the rest. I am so giddy as I am driving to her house. I find the key just where Renee said it would be and was surprised to find her already up and in the kitchen making coffee.

"Good morning Edward." Renee whispered.

"Good morning Renee, here are some muffins that my mom made for you guys" I said as I placed the basket on the table.

"Thank your mother for me Edward. That was so thoughtful." she smiled. "Bella is still asleep if you want to go wake her up."

"Thanks Renee" I whispered as I started climbing the stairs heading to Bella's room. I quietly opened her door and found my angel sleeping soundly on her bed. She was on her side and her hair was splayed across her pillow. She had such a peaceful look on her face. I could cry at the extreme beauty that was before me. I quickly took off my shoes and climbed in her bed behind her and put my arms around her. She immediately grabbed my hands and melted into my body pulling my arms tighter around her small frame. I took a deep breath, breathing in her glorious sent of strawberries and flowers.

She let out a small sigh as she turned in my arms to face me and gave me a small kiss "I love waking up with you next to me Edward."

"I plan to wake up next to you for the rest of my life love. Now let's go downstairs and get something to eat. I can smell the bacon already." I said as I got up from her bed and pulled her up into my arms. She feels so perfect in my arms. She just fits.

We head down to the kitchen and find her mom with all kinds of food already made. Charlie is quick to enter and steals a piece of bacon as he kisses Renee on the cheek. I can't help but grin at the sight. That is what Bella and I will have one day and I cannot wait. Breakfast wasn't as loud as last nights dinner, but the conversation was still good. After breakfast I reluctantly went home that way we both could finish our homework and I could spend some time with my family. I was coming back for dinner though and that knowledge made leaving a little easier.

Alice and Jasper were on the couch watching a movie when I got home. "Hi big brother" Alice greeted bopping up and down on the couch. "Hey there little pixie. What are you guys up to today?"

"Not much. Jazz is watching this gangster movie and I am planning out what Rose, Bella and I are going to wear to prom." I looked over at Jasper and he gave a little shrug saying 'what can you do' and we laughed. Alice is going to be marvelous in the fashion industry, I swear it. She loves shopping and dressing everyone up, whether they like it or not. Come to think about it, I believe her first word when she was a baby was 'shop', no kidding. I can't bitch too much about it. She makes sure I don't look like a slob when I leave the house and she listens to what I like…well sometimes.

We spend the afternoon sitting together in the living room. I finished the little homework I had. Man, I love senior year. Mom and dad spent a little time with us before dad had to go to work at the hospital. Mom spent the rest of her time on the couch going through decorating magazines. She loves architecture and decorating. It is her passion and everyone loves what she comes up with. It also gives her something to do when dad is gone. Being a doctor he sometimes has long hours and weird schedules. Now that Alice and I are older and have our own lives, mom is alone more. Maybe we should get her a puppy for Christmas. I will worry about her when it is time for Alice and me to leave home for college. My cell beeps at me breaking me from my thoughts.

E,

I am running to the grocery store for mom.

I will see you shortly for dinner.

Miss you!

Love,

B

B,

I can't wait to see you.

I love you!

E

I take a quick shower and head to Bella's house. I should beat her to her house, but not by much. Renee lets me in and offers me something to drink. I sit with Charlie watching the baseball game waiting for Bella to get home.

I am starting to get a little nervous. Where is she? "Hey Renee, how long ago did Bella leave?" I question.

"She left about 25 minutes before you got here. She should be home any minute." Renee said with a quiver to her voice. I could see her starting to worry. Every couple of minutes I notice Charlie looking at the clock on the mantle above the fire place. I keep pulling out my cell phone thinking she is going to call any minute. I call her and get her voice mail. After two messages I start texting her. Nothing.

The three of us are getting ready to climb the walls when my cell phone goes off. I answer it before looking at the screen. "Bella, where are you" I say panicked.

"Edward, it's not Bella, it's your dad."

"Sorry dad. I thought you were Bella. She went to the store and she isn't back yet and she isn't answering her cell phone and…" I ramble until my dad cuts me off. "Edward, Edward. I need you to calm down. Bella is here at the hospital. There was an accident. You need to come down here and bring her parents."

BPOV

ARGH!! The checkout lady at the grocery store took forever to ring up my groceries. Then the bag boy was completely incompetent and put the eggs in with can goods. Then he had the balls to look at me like I had three heads when I made him fix it. Thank God I am out of there. Of course I am hitting every red light on the way thru town. But nothing could kill my buzz because Edward is coming over tonight and probably already at my house. Okay, I know I spent this morning with him, but I miss his smell, his warm strong arms and his glistening green eyes. Knock it off Bella. Can't get all riled up, mom and dad are going to be there too. Maybe we can sneak off to my room after dinner. The light is green…finally. The next thing I know I hear metal scraping, glass shattering, my head pounding. Then darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything. Just my imagination playing around…..I am not a doctor, so if the medical stuff doesn't jive, sorry. It is fiction. : ) Love ya!!!_

**Chapter 16**

EPOV

"What happened dad? What do you mean she was in an accident? What is going on? Is she ok?" I spew as panic is taking hold. Renee and Charlie are listening to me with bated breath.

"She is alive Edward. I will explain everything to you when you get here. Please drive carefully."

"Okay dad. We are on our way" I hung up. Renee and Charlie are now in full blown freak out mode. I explained what little my father told me and feel as if I am listening to someone else talking. I jump into the Volvo as they ran to the cruiser. We took off to the hospital, full sirens and lights to ensure everyone got the hell out of our way. I don't remember parking my car. Dad was at the front door waiting for us.

"What happened?" Renee cried.

"She was at the light at Market and Grand. When it turned green she started though the intersection but a truck ran the red light and hit her on the driver's side of her truck. Thank God her truck is a beast because it could have been a lot worse." Dad explained.

"Okay….Okay so she is alright then?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie" dad began as he walked us away from the front door and down a hall to a waiting area. "When the truck hit her, her head hit the window of the driver's door. The force of the impact shattered it. She has many lacerations to her head, face and neck from the glass and she was knocked unconscious from the blow. The good part is that I do not see any fractures to her skull and her vital signs are strong. It appears though that she has slipped into a coma." My legs completely fail me and I fall to the ground on my knees. Renee is crying and clinging to Charlie who is absolutely stunned into silence. I don't even pay attention that my mother, Alice and Jasper have arrived and they are helping me to my feet and into a chair.

"Bella should be in her room shortly from x-ray and you will be able to see her." Dad continued. "I am going to go check on her status and I promise you we will take excellent care of her."

Charlie is on the cell phone with the police station demanding information on the wreck. Renee is in my mothers arms crying. I finally take notice that Alice has her arms wrapped around me. I cannot help but cry into her shoulder. Why! Why the fuck is this happening. Bella is my whole life. My reason for living. The air I breathe. How can I go on without her? NO NO NO She is going to make it. She has to. We have a life to live together. I will not give up on her.

"Thanks Alice" I squeak out after I regained some control of my breathing.

"Edward, we are here for you." Alice comforts. "Bella is our family too. She WILL be my official sister one day, I know it. She will make it thru this Edward. You need to be strong for her."

"I know Alice. I am just scared. I just got her and I cannot lose her." I sniffle.

Renee comes over to me and I get out of my chair and step into her arms. "Edward, she will be okay. We have to believe that. We will be here for her and love her. I know she loves you Edward. More than anything, she wants to be with you forever. She will fight her way back to us."

Charlie hangs up his phone, "Well, looks like the other driver was drunk. He got off with a bump on the head and is currently sitting in a cell down at the station. I think I am going for a drive."

"CHARLIE DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF MOVING FROM THAT SPOT!" Renee yells. "You are not going to go to the station and beat the shit out of that man. You are going to sit here and wait until we can see our daughter."

Charlie gets an aggravated look on his face and for a moment I think that he had a point. Someone should teach that piece of shit a lesson. But before I can go further with that train of thought my dad comes back over to us. "She is in her room. It is number 216 down in ICU. Only two people are supposed to be in there at a time, but I won't make them keep that rule as long as you don't have everyone in there at once."

"Dad, has she woken up yet?" I implore.

"No son she hasn't." he says with a frown. "We think this is just her brains way of healing itself. Just shutting down for a little while so she can get the time and rest that she needs to heal."

We all head down to the ICU. I want to run into the room, but I know that Charlie and Renee should go first since they are her parents. Renee grabs my hand as they start to walk in the room and brings me with them. I am so thankful because I think I would've died sitting out in the hall waiting for my turn.

Oh Lord…I am in shock at first when I see her. Tubes everywhere, little bandages on her arm, neck and side of her face. The more I stare at her the more she looks peaceful to me. The same look that she has when she is sleeping next to me. I just pray she is not in any pain. Renee and Charlie walk to the left side of her bed and I take the right. I immediately park myself in the chair there and pick her tiny hand up in mine. It is still soft and warm. I just hold it in my hands as I put my head down on the side rail. I cannot stop the silent tears as they fall down my cheeks. I have never been a very religious person, but I sat there praying to God not to take my angel away from me. Time moved fast even though it seemed to crawl. Alice and Jasper came in to see her. Rose and Emmett even showed up. Emmett forced me to eat something at the threat of him spoon feeding me if I didn't.

Mom and dad convinced Renee and Charlie to go home and get some rest. Renee had to go so she could make sure Charlie didn't go to the station and kill the other driver. Mom and dad knew they could not blow me away from Bella. Dad brought me some scrubs to change into and a couple blankets along with a reclining chair. I had it flush with her bed so I could hold her hand while I attempted to sleep. I was up every time a nurse came in her room. I would also talk to her. Tell her how much I love her and even hum her lullaby like I do when we stay together.

Morning came and I was awakened by my dad. "Hey champ, how is our patient?" He used to call me that when I was little. I knew he was doing it now to try to settle my nerves.

"She is about the same dad. I keep imagining that she is squeezing my hand but she isn't. She just has to be ok dad, she just has to be." He grabs me into his arms and gives me a hug, which makes me feel better.

Mom walks in with Renee. She leads me out to get something to eat so Renee can have a few minutes. She also brought me a change of clothes and toiletries. Dad already called school and told them about Bella's accident and let them know I would be missing a few days too. I will not leave her right now. No way.

I head back in and find my spot next to my love. I just sit and gaze at her. She is so beautiful and amazing. After some time has passed, Renee goes to get something to eat and mom heads home. Charlie has stopped by several times to check on her progress since he is on duty. He said he needed to go to work or he would go crazy. He is also having a good time torturing the other driver who is sitting in a cell at the station.

Night time falls upon us again. The hours seem to be blending together. I am again dressed in scrubs, sitting in my chair, running my fingers over Bella's knuckles, thinking about our future. I start talking to her again. "Bella my love there are so many things we need to do for our future. We need to finalize college and get an apartment. You are going to need a new car since, and I am sorry love, your beast was ruined in the wreck. Oh Bella love, please come back to me. I need you so so much." I laid my head down on the mattress and let more silent tears fall. Out of the blue I feel a gentle squeeze on my fingers. My head jerks up. "Bella, Bella love can you hear me. Bella." I plead.

Slowly her eyes flutter and begin to open. She looks around the room. Confusion and panic cross her face. Then she zeros in on me. Instantly she smiles. I start kissing her hand. "Bella oh God Bella I was so worried. I love you. _*kiss*_ I love you. _*kiss*_ I love you."

I lean up and give her a gentle kiss on her lips. Her other hand finds its way into my hair and I could scream from joy. Thank you lord for giving me my angel back. "Edward" she says with a scratchy voice, "What happened?" After a deep breath, I explained the wreck trying not to frighten her. I cannot help the tears that form in my eyes when I retrace the events leading up to this moment.

Bella puts her hand on my cheek and says "Shhh baby. Don't cry. I am here and I love you." She then reaches her arms out and I crawl into her embrace, careful not to touch any of her wounds. She tenderly runs a hand thru my hair instantly calming me.

She giggles and I look up at her beautiful face. "What is so funny love?"

"I was thinking about how…" she trails off, a sudden blush appearing on her cheeks "how much I want you right now."

I am totally flabbergasted. I chuckle "You vixen you. I would ravage you my love but I think everyone would know what we were doing since your heart monitor would go crazy." I give her that lopsided grin I know she loves and we start laughing even harder.

"I guess we need to let everyone know you are awake, huh?" I asked.

"Okay, but I want you to crawl up here in bed with me and hold me" she pleads with those big brown eyes.

Who am I to say no? I push the call button and let them know she is awake. Nurses come in talking away about how happy they are she is finally awake and check her lines and machines. I take that time to call her mom and dad and my parents. Everyone is crying happy tears. Since it is so late, they all promise to be up at the hospital bright and early.

Once the nurses leave, I gently crawl into the bed and lay next to Bella, pulling her into my arms, careful of the medical equipment. I feel her body relax into mine and her breathing starts to slow into a steady rhythm.

Barely a whisper I hear "Edward, thank you for staying with me, for not leaving me. I love you…always."

"Bella, I adore you. I am yours as you are mine. We are bound together eternally." I place a small kiss on her cheek as we both drift off to sleep. Comforted that we are together, knowing we will get though anything as one.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own anything. Just my imagination going BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB….._

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

My week in the hospital went by quickly. Jake and Billy had come to visit me along with the gang. I had so many flowers in my room it looked like a florist shop. Emmett even brought me a big teddy bear that was almost as big as me. Everyone was surprised that I did not have worse injuries. Emmett said it was a good thing that my head was as hard as a brick and that I hurt the truck more than I got hurt. If I could've I would have thrown needles at him like darts at a dartboard.

The doctors think my injuries would have been worse if I saw the guy coming. Since I didn't, I wasn't tense gripping for impact.

I still cannot believe my truck is gone. Edward promised to be my personal chauffer whenever I need him. I felt guilty at first, but then I realized how much more time we would get to spend together, so I got over it. He was driving us to and from school already anyway, right.

School was normal. My real friends were concerned about what happened. The posers pretended to care and then moved on.

Prom was coming up soon. Alice was on a mission to have the best dresses for me, Rose and herself. She was actually designing them herself and having them made.

Finally the weekend came along and I planned to spend it at the Cullen house. Of course part of my time would be spent with Alice getting ready for prom. The rest is going to be with my Edward. He has been so fantastic. Edward has been sneaking into my room at night again so we can fall asleep in each others arms. I have never felt so loved in my life.

Friday night Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I head down to the pool hall. We had way too much fun playing girls against guys. The guys thought that they were so superior. That was until us girls would happen to lean over too much when we were taking our shot and oops, our boob showed a little. And, sorry, I didn't mean to graze your crotch with my ass. And, oohhh, I just need to stretch my poor back and my shirt rode up a little showing off my stomach and the edge of my panties in my low rise jeans. We could tell from the groans and moans coming from the guys that our plan was working. We creamed them at pool.

Emmett and Rose went home. Emmett was pouting but a whisper in his ear from Rose made him perk up quick. I don't know what she said and something tells me that I don't want to know. Alice and Jasper disappeared into her room. Esme and Carlisle were out late for the night at a fundraiser for the hospital.

Edward and I slipped off to his room. As soon as the door closed he got a shit eating grin on his face. Before I could say anything he swept me off my feet and placed me on the bed. We laid there for a couple minutes just staring into each others eyes. I don't know who broke first, but the next minute we were attacking each other.

My god that mouth on Edward will put me into an early grave. He kissed me so hard, pouring everything into it. I could feel his fear of losing me, his joy of us being together, his love, everything in this one kiss. Soon his tongue was dragging across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter which I graciously gave. We laid there, tongues and limps intertwining.

"God Bella, I have missed you, missed this." Edward panted.

"I am here baby. All for you." I whispered as he made his way kissing and nibbling down my throat. Oh fuck when he sucks on my collarbone I just want to attack him. A low growl slips from my body. Where did that come from? He began massaging my breasts through my shirt and I couldn't stop my back from arching into his hands. I tore my shirt up and off my body. I needed his mouth on my skin. To feel his warmth on my body.

A hiss escaped his mouth when he saw I didn't have a bra on. So...I had a shirt on with a shelf bra. Sue me. Edward quickly descended onto my breasts.

"Hello my lovelies, oh how I missed you" Edward coo'd as he palmed my breasts.

"Are you talking to my tits Edward?" I snickered.

"Shhh Bella, my girls and I are getting reacquainted. It has been a couple weeks since I have seen them.." he trails off as he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks deep. Uhhh so good.

I cannot even think of a witty comeback because the man makes my mind complete mush. He runs his tongue over the bud of my nipple, swirling around and around before he gently takes it between his teeth and nibbles on it. My other tit is being massaged by his hand and I cannot stop the whimper from deep within my body.

I cannot take the torture anymore. I flip us over so I am straddling his waist. I pin his hands above his head and attack his mouth. I trail down his neck licking and sucking my way to the promise land pulling sobs from Edward's mouth. I descend down his glorious ripped chest, being sure I paid homage to his nipples as I passed. I made my way down his happy trail and lightly ran my hand over the huge bulge that tried unsuccessfully to hide under Edward's jeans.

I popped the button open and slowly drug the zipper down, tooth my tooth. I couldn't stop myself from reaching my hand into his pants and freeing him from his denim prison. Glorious, large, thick, standing at attention, all for me. I slid my hand slowly up and down his shaft making his breath catch in his throat. Once I put my mouth on him he growled. God I love his sounds. I sucked his head in my mouth running my tongue in his slit capturing the pre-cum that had built up there. That taste made my lose all sense of control and I took all of him in. Hollowing out my cheeks, sucking him hard as I moved up and down, his dick hitting the back of my throat. "Fuck Bella... OH FUCK... I am going to...uuhhh" Edward howled before he shot his salty sweet juices down my throat. I made sure I captured every drop before I released him with a "pop" sound.

I crawled up his body kissing my way to his mouth, giving him a long hard kiss. Edward made quick work of removing my jeans and underwear as we were kissing. "Crawl up me angel. Grab onto that headboard." Edward demanded.

As I worked my way up the bed on my hands and knees, Edward kissed down my body until he had me kneeling over his face. His hands wrapped around my thighs, holding on tight before he attacked my pussy. I could not stop the purr that escaped my throat from the onslaught of licks and bites. He was relentlessly licking from my entrance up to my clit. Circling and humming into my flesh. This was no mild assault, this was a full blown raid of my senses and control. In no time I was panting for breath as I writhed over him, crying out his name. It felt like there was electricity running through every fiber of my being. Once he thought he had me clean enough he released my legs and I dropped onto the bed next to him.

"My lord Edward, you are going to kill me one day" I sighed.

"Come here my Bella" he snickered, "I am not done with you yet."

He pulled me into his arms and we began kissing again. Slower this time. Our need to devour each other had been achieved. Our hands began searching each others skin, memorizing. I climbed on top of his body sliding my core across his penis showing him the wetness caused by his ministrations. It did not take long for him to become hard again.

'Good boy' I thought as a smile crossed my face. I sat up and lifted my body up over his shaft before I slowly descended on him taking him fully into me. We both groaned at the sensation of him filling me completely. His hands roamed my chest, massaging, pulling and twisting, before they found a home on my hips. I rocked over him creating a slow pace until the fire started burning from inside of me. He must have been feeling it too because he started moving me faster with his hands, meeting each of my sways with a thrust, hitting places in me he never touched before. Soon we were flying, grunting each others name and words of love before we both jumped off the cliff. Free falling into utopia crying out to each other.

By body was now officially jello. I collapsed onto him and he wrapped his arms around me. We laid there, sweaty bodies entwined, hearts beating wildly, basking in the glow of our love. He rolled me over to the bed keeping his arms around me. I nuzzled into his embrace, inhaling his scent. It wasn't long before we were asleep holding onto each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **It would be so nice if I owned the characters and I would be rich and wouldn't have to work for a living. But unfortunately I don't own them, I am not rich and I have to work my ass off. BLAH!

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

Prom season is upon us. Alice and Rosalie are in heaven with dress fittings, shoes and hairstyles. My angel Bella wants nothing to do with all of it. She is so cute when her eyes glaze over when Ali and Rose start listing off the things they have left to do. Bella has come to terms with me being her chauffeur and I love doing it. I want to do anything and everything for her.

It is the day of prom and I spend my morning at Bella's having breakfast with Bella and her parents. I get the chance to wake her from her slumber. She is so beautiful when she is asleep, dreaming, peaceful. I am granted the gift of kissing her awake. Her smile lightens up her face when she realizes she isn't dreaming the kisses I give.

We drive to Jasper's house. The girls are going to the spa for the afternoon for manicures, pedicures and shit like that. Us guys are watching sports and playing video games. Bella is taking my car for the day since the girls cannot fit in Alice's porsche. My Volvo used to be my lady, but now I have Bella and she is the only love in my life. And FUCK does she look hot driving my car. I can't help but think about last Thursday after school......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was driving us home and we stopped at the diner for something to eat. We started heading to her house and I couldn't help but notice she took a detour I was not familiar with. I looked over to her and she just had a shit eating grin on her face. We were on a secluded dirt road and she pulled the car over and turned off the engine, leaving the radio on. It took a total of 3 seconds for us to attack each other. Our kisses were frantic and needy. It was like we couldn't get close enough to each other. I pulled her onto my lap and we were quick to shed our clothes. Shit, I can never get enough of her luscious tits. So round and flawless and they fit in my hands perfectly. I sucked and nibbled on them earning groans from my girl, which just made my dick harder.

"Please Edward, I need you" she whimpered. How could I turn her down? We both moaned as she took me into her hot wet pussy. I could've cum right then. Watching her ride me, tits bouncing as she rocked on me, in my car, was too much. I was sure to burn the image into my memory. I couldn't help but also note the song on the radio at the time. 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel...great song. Soon we were screaming each others names as we hit our high together. I love it when we orgasm at the same time. Her pussy milking me as I cum makes it so much more intense.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shake my head to bring me back to the present. I cannot spend the day with the guys sporting a hard on.

Everyone is waiting for us when we arrive. I turn to Bella "You ready for this love?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over with. It will be fun. No shopping and I get to sit in a chair for most of the day. No matter what happens, I will keep my eye on the prize!" she says with a smirk.

"Yeah love, what is this prize you are talking about?" I question.

She leans over the console and gives me a long slow kiss before trailing across my jaw. I feel her hot breath on my ear "You are the prize baby." A shiver of excitement runs down my spine.

We are interrupted by Alice knocking on the window. "Come on guys, we gotta go."

I give Bella a quick kiss as we get out of the car. Emmett and Jasper give Bella a hug before their girls kiss them goodbye. I cannot help but attack Bella's lips for my goodbye kiss. God, I cannot help it. She is so hot. And as silly as it sounds, I am going to miss her.

I put Bella back into the drivers seat and kiss her on the forehead. "Be careful my love. I have plans for you tonight." I give her the crooked grin that she loves.

"Love you baby" she smiles before they drive off.

I turn to the guys, laughing as we are all standing in the driveway staring in silence watching our women drive away. We are so love sick.

"Whoa Man" Emmett bellows. "You are letting her drive your car? You are so pussy whipped."

"Yeah Emmett, I am pussy whipped" I quip, "and it is a superb pussy too." I can't help but laugh at the look of shock on his face from my comment. But shit, it is the truth and I am not ashamed to say it. "Come on guys, we have some games to play."

After a few hours of video games, chips and sports, we head to my house to get our tuxedos on. We have a limo taking all six of us to prom together. Prom is being held at the Hilton, so we each got a room there for the night. I didn't tell anyone, but I made extra plans for tonight. I know Bella will love it.

The girls get ready in Alice's room. Our breaths are stripped from us when we watch the girls descend the stairs. Rose is in a low cut red dress, Ali is in a black ruffled dress and my Bella... Fuck my Bella is in dark blue. I should've guessed the color due to the color of my tie. _Duh Edward._ The dress is cut low in the front giving me just enough of her breasts to ogle. The back of the dress dips low. _Mother fucker what is she trying to do to me. _The fabric is snug on her and hugs her curves perfectly. She has heels on but thank god they aren't stilettos, because I don't want her feeling like she can't walk all night. I smile knowing that she won the shoe battle. My dick is twitching in my pants, which are now very, VERY tight.

She makes her way directly into my embrace. "Bella, aahhh, you don't know what you do to me. You are beyond stunning." I breath as I touch my forehead to hers.

She gives me a small kiss "You are beautiful Edward."

"Maybe we should stay home" I suggest.

She laughs, "No way mister. I was poked, prodded, plucked, waxed, everything to get ready for tonight. We are going."

"Aaaahhhhh Bella. Okay." I moan.

"Edward" Bella whispers in my ear "we don't have to stay too long." She gives me that damn vixen grin and my dick twitches again. _It is going to be a long night._

We pile into the limo and head to prom. The ballroom looks nice, I have to admit it. But nothing is better than my girl. I can feel myself walking taller, proud of the beauty that is on my arm. She is all mine. _MINE MINE MINE_..... We find a table and spend the night dancing, eating crap hors d'oeuvres and laughing. The school skanks hit on me when Bella went to the bathroom, stupid bitches. Bella, Rose and Alice have a good time dancing together to the techno songs. The guys in the school were drooling. I savor dancing the slow songs with Bella. Mike tries to cut in a few times but the last damn thing I am going to allow is his hands on her. Feeling the silky skin of her back under my fingertips, I am so happy I could cry. I even find myself singing to her as we are dancing. Bryan Adams' song 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You' starts and I can't help but smile. A perfect song for the way I feel about my Bella.

**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more.**

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.**

**You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.**

**Look into your heart - you will find,**  
**There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.**

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.**

**Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.**

**There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way.**

**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,**

Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you.

**Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do. Ohhhhhhh, I do it for you.**

When I look into her eyes after I sing the song in her ear, she has soft tears falling down her flushed cheeks. "Edward, I love you so much."

I can't help but smile, "Come on love. I think we have put our time in. Let's go upstairs."

She nods and we say our goodbyes to the gang. We walk arm and arm to the elevator, gently kissing on our way to our suite. I kept catching myself staring at her. I couldn't help it. She is so breathtaking. When we reach the suite both of our stomachs growl at the same time. We laugh as we order room service. We sit together at the table, feeding each other, drinking champagne, talking and laughing. It is a perfect moment, just the two of us becoming closer, loving each other more.

I reach up and brush her cheek with my hand. She leans into me and sighs. That sigh goes straight to my penis. She gets a twinkle in her eye and stands up, taking me by the hand, leading us to the bedroom. I can feel my heart in my chest beating faster in anticipation. You would've thought this was our first time because I actually feel nervous.

Once we are in the bedroom she turns to face me, tears in her eyes because she notices candles everywhere casting a soft glow around the room, rose petals sprinkled across the floor, bed and leading into the bathroom. My hands caress her face as I lean in and give her a soft kiss on her plump pink lips. I pull her into my arms, wanting to feel her close to me, dipping my face in her hair taking a deep breath of strawberries and flowers.

"I love you Bella" I whisper into her neck as I brush her dress from her shoulder moving my hand down her satiny skin. Her small fingers make quick work of my tie and the buttons on my shirt. "Oh Edward, I don't know if I will ever be able to explain just how much I love you." She all but rips the shirt from my pants and flings it to the floor. Soon her dress and my pants join my shirt and tie. I quiver seeing Bella standing there in a blue lace bra and matching panties. A blush appears on her cheeks and dips down her neck as she raises her arms to cover herself.

"Don't Bella. Please. You are so ravishing. I am sorry if I seem to ogle you all of the time. I just can't believe how I got so lucky. You are amazing." Her blush lightens as she raises one of her eyebrows. _Hhmmmm, my sexy little kitten is coming out to play. _

She lowers my blue boxers agonizingly slow, grazing my cement hard dick as she goes down. I can't stop the moan from leaving my lips. I look down to see her gorgeous brown orbs peering up to my face. She licks her lips and I swear my dick jumped. She wraps her fingers around my ankles and gently brushes her way up my calves to my thighs then over my hip bones back to the place I want her most. One hand encases my dick as her other covers my balls. She licks the pre-cum from my head like she is licking a tootsie pop. _How many licks does it take to get to the center._ She does not hesitate to fully engulf my shaft into her mouth.

"Fffuuucckk" I murmured. That must have turned her on because she starts sucking harder, moving faster. I keep hitting the back of her throat, feeling her swallow around the head of my penis. I really think she is trying to make my heart stop. I barely notice the hand that was pumping me move to my thigh. She looks up at me and I cry out at the sight of her brown eyes looking up at me while her perfect lips suck me. She hums and the vibrations initiate my orgasm. All of the sudden I feel her hand slide around my thigh, over my ass cheek and a finger quickly darts into my behind. I explode into her mouth, screaming her name, pumping more fluid than I thought was possible for my body to hold.

I am lightheaded as she slowly backs off and kisses my head before she crawls up my body. I grab her into my arms and kiss the shit out of her as I remove her bra and panties. I throw her over my shoulder and walk to the bed and fling her on it watching her tits bounce as she giggles. That just makes me hard again. I climb across the bed and up her body like a lion stalking his prey. She bites her lip into her mouth and damn it my dick twitches again. She has control of every part of my body and she doesn't even realize it. I kiss her nose, collarbone, breasts, stomach, thighs making my way to her toes, where I then start my accent back up her body. Ankle, shin, knee, thigh, hip...working my way to her sweet spot. My mouth waters just thinking about her wet pussy splayed in front of me. She spreads her legs open and that is when I actually notice she is shaved bare. I whimper at the sight of her bare pussy, glistening in the candle light from her juices. I cannot hold back and dive in. Licking and sucking on her clit as I enter a finger into her, pumping wildly. One becomes two, then three. I pump vigorously as I twist my fingers to hit her g spot. Sucking and nibbling on her bundle of nerves until she is writhing ferociously on the bed before she cries out my name as her orgasm takes over her body.

Before she can come down from her high, I slam my dick into her hot cavern. We both growl at the sensation. I don't know where the strength comes from but she flips us over so she is straddling me. She starts riding me hard and fast as another orgasm overtakes her. I use that as my chance to flip us back over. I start pumping into her and bring her legs up in the air resting them along my torso. I am so deep inside her and I marvel at the perfection of our connection. Soon she is calling out my name again as her walls clamp onto my engorged dick causing a violent orgasm to rip through me making me roar her name at the top of my lungs.

I fall onto her without crushing her. Both of us are sweaty and out of breath. I brush the stray hairs from her wet face and she runs her fingers soothingly thru my crazy sex hair, as she calls it. We look into each others eyes conveying everything we are feeling without needing to use words. I gently get up from the bed and pick her up in my arms, her arms snaking around my neck.

"Where are you taking me baby" she whispers.

Her eyes go wide as we enter the bathroom seeing more candles and roses. "We are going to take a bath love."

I sit her on the side of the tub as I let the water fill the big garden tub with steam and bubbles. I lay her in the tub before I crawl in. We take our time washing each others hair and bodies. I pay special detail to her succulent breasts and am extra careful when I clean her nether region. I notice she spends a little extra time on my groin area. Once we are clean we just sit in each others arms relishing in tranquility until the water starts getting colder. I get out first so I can make sure she safely exits the tub. I grab a big fluffy towel and gently dry her hair and body before wrapping her in it. She does the same thing to me, then we make our way back to the bed.

We drop the towels and slide into the big soft bed under the fluffy cover. We cuddle, entwining our legs together whispering words of love. This has been the best night of my life. I can't help but say what my heart is screaming before sleep consumes us.

"I love you my Bella. I will marry you one day."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **It would be so nice if I owned the characters and the rights to the song....I would be rich and wouldn't have to work for a living.

Unfortunately I don't own them, I am not rich and I have to work my ass off. BLAH!

Richard Marx owns the song and **I LOVE IT**. If you don't.....well...._bite me_..... Love you! *kisses*

Oh....and like LEMONS!!!!

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

My life could not get any better. Well, one day it will when Edward and I get married and have babies, but for now, I am blissfully happy. Our prom exceeded every expectation I had. I knew Edward would like my outfit, dress and undergarments, but I never expected he would have our room filled with candles and roses. He is such a romantic. Oh...and making love to Edward that night was so exciting... and that bath was so perfect. We have never been as close as we are now.

Since then I have been trying to come up with a little surprise to thank him, and I think I have just the right thing. Today is our graduation day. High School is finished and we are heading onto bigger and better things. I cannot wait for this damn ceremony to end so I can put my plan into action. We are having a graduation party at Edward's house later tonight. I am sure the entire school will be there. Everyone loves the Cullen parties.

"Isabella Swan" the principal announces.

_Finally it is my turn._ I walk to the stage and the principal hands me my diploma. I hear cattle calls from the audience. Emmett is louder than everyone as Rose is whistling. Alice and Edward are clapping, as are my parents. Jake and Billy are here too. The ceremony finally ends and we pile into our cars and head out. Edward and I go to his house so we can change and get ready for the party. Em and Rose are stopping at her house first and Alice is running to Jasper's. Our parents are busy talking to every parent at the ceremony. God knows how long they will be, but that is okay because I need a little time alone with Edward.

We get to Edward's and we climb the stairs to his third floor bedroom, ready to shed these ugly gold robes and get into something more comfortable. We are now in his room and he grabs jeans and a t-shirt to change in to. He drops his robe and I sigh when I see that he is dressed in a white button up dress shirt and tan pants. _Fuck he is hot. _I am standing here in silence watching him drop trough noticing he is going commando, and I try my damnedest to keep the drool in my mouth. I have seen him naked many times but I will never get over how gorgeous he is. He is an Adonis. Of course he catches me checking him out.

"See something you like love" he smirks.

It takes me a moment to register that he has actually asked me a question and is expecting an answer. I take a deep breath, "Oh baby, you know I like what I see." _Take that buddy!_ His eye brow cocks and he gives me that look that means 'watch it little girl' and I can feel my panties get wetter. "Aren't you going to change Bella?"

I act dumb "Oh, yeah, of course." I take my cap off and sit it in the chair. I slowly unzip the front of the gown, completely aware that I have his full attention. He is even standing at attention. _Mmmmm..._ _FOCUS BELLA.... _As soon as I have my gown unzipped I flip it open dropping it to the floor in one sweeping motion. His jaw drops and his eyes glaze over. Why? Because I am standing here in nothing but a black lace bra, black lace panties, black fish net stockings that are attached to a garter belt and black fuck me pumps.

"Is there something wrong Edward." I giggle.

"I..um..yeah...no...I mean..." he stutters.

Oh yeah, I have him right where I want him. I walk to him swaying my hips from side to side, watching as his head follows in time with my movements. I love that I have this affect on him. As soon as I am standing in front of him I bring my hands to his face, caressing his cheeks to get his attention. "What are you thinking baby?" I whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me Bella. I cannot believe this is all that you have been wearing under that damn gown all day. I wish I knew earlier because I would've drug you into our biology classroom and fucked you silly across our lab table" he groans as he runs his hands up and down my sides.

"That is a shame Edward" I pout, "I would've loved a good _banging_ in biology."

With that his resistance broke. He attacks my lips and his arms encircle my body crushing me to him. Our kisses are hot and wet. _Just like my underwear._ He lifts me up and carries me over to the chaise in the corner of his room. He sits down but stands me in front of him between his legs. He runs his hands up and down my body from my shoes to my shoulders.

"God Bella you are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" he sighs. He unclasps my bra and massages my breasts. My head falls back at the sensation and I can't contain the moan from the electricity of his touch. My breasts fit perfectly in his big strong hands. He leans forward and starts kissing my stomach as he peels my panties from my body.

I reach down to undo the garter and he stops me. "Leave them on love....the shoes too." I am so wet I can feel the liquid running down the inside of my thighs. My body is aching for his. He pulls me onto his lap straddling his waist and I immediately take him in. We both cry out at the sensation of becoming one. I use his shoulders as leverage and start rocking over him, lifting up enough to were all I can feel is the tip before I slam back down taking him in completely. His hands are on my waist guiding my hips. His grunts are getting louder and I know he is getting close. I give him a hard kiss and lift off his body. He cries at my action, but I quickly turn around so my back is against his chest. I take his steel shaft into my throbbing pussy again, and start bouncing on him.

"Ahhh Bella, this feels..so...good" he pants. His hands grab my breasts and he starts squeezing them, rolling my nipples between his fingers. My brain starts to become mush at the sensations he is sending through me. But I have one other trick up my sleeve. Too bad he can't read my mind because he is going to die with what I am about to do.

As he lifts me up I reach back and grab his dick in my hand. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and I know he is about to protest. I pump him a couple times before I guide him into my back hole. He hisses as I slowly sit on his lap, his throbbing dick diving into new territory. I reach my arms behind my head and latch them in his hair as I begin to move on him. One of his hands leaves my breast and makes its way to my pussy and he rubs my clit with his thumb as I feel him insert a finger into me. I start grinding on him, moving faster and faster. He pumps and rubs me swift and hard. I can feel the coil in my stomach begin to twist. I turn my head and latch my lips onto his as my orgasm takes over my body. Fireworks are exploding behind my eyes as his mouth captures my scream. My head falls to my chest as I continue to ride him. His moves become almost frantic and then he bites my neck as he growls through his orgasm, pulsing his cum into my ass. He wraps his arms around my body holding me close to him as we slow down. I can feel our hearts beating in time and I want to cry at the feeling of us as one entity.

"Oh Bella" he sighs, "that was....hell, I don't have words to describe that."

All I can manage to squeak out is "I agree."

We gently stand and make our way to his bathroom for a brief shower. We get dressed and make it downstairs before anyone gets home. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose arrive along with our parents. All of our parents want to talk to us before the party. We all pile into the living room hoping that we aren't getting some weird 'don't drink' talk.

Carlisle begins "Well kids, we are very proud of you all." Esme follows next "You all have done such a good job in school and all of you are going to be off to college soon, moving onto the next chapter of your lives." My dad Charlie is next "We, all of the parents, wanted to give you guys a graduation gift that would be a perfect getaway before school starts." Alice is about to bounce off of the couch she is so excited. My mom Renee finishes "All six of you are going to the Bahamas for 3 weeks." The six of us are clapping, hugging each other, jumping up and down and cheering. I cannot believe that they are sending us to the Bahamas.

Esme gives us the rest of the information on our trip. They rented a house on the beach. There will be staff coming by twice a week to clean and ensure that the food is stocked. I cannot wait. Of course Alice has already told Rose and I that we need to go shopping for bikinis and dresses, and shit... I don't know what else. I kinda tuned her out as soon as Edward grabbed me and gave me a kiss.

Soon the entire house is booming with people. I think everybody from school is here. We even invited our friends from the reservation. I think I saw a couple teachers. The music is playing and there is enough food to feed an army. Esme had it catered and everyone is having a wonderful time.

Edward and I are latched to each other like glue. We make our way around stopping to talk to the friends we are going to miss. And we avoid the skanks like the plague. A beautiful blonde runs up to Edward and wraps her arm around him. "Edward, I have missed you" she yells.

I am standing in a state of shock. _Who the fuck is this girl? I am going to have to kick her ass!!! _Edward sees the look on my face and is quick to calm me down by introducing us. He puts his arm around me and gives me a kiss, "Nessie, this is the love of my life Bella. Bella, this is my cousin Nessie." I let out the breath that I did not realize I was holding in.

She grabs me into a hug. "Oh Bella, I am so glad I got to finally meet you. I have heard all about you."

Now I remember Edward talking about his cousin who lives in Oregon. She is a nature girl. She loves to hike and fish but she is so friendly and gorgeous, you'd never guess it. "It is nice to meet you too Nessie. I have heard a lot about you. I did not know you were coming."

Nessie doesn't say anything and I notice that her attention is elsewhere. I follow her gaze and see that she has locked eyes with Jake. Jake quickly makes his way to my side. "Hey Bella, Edward...great party....um...who is your friend here?" Jake stammers.

Edward sees what I am seeing and a grin crosses his face. We both know if there is anyone who would be good for Jake it would be Nessie. They have so much in common. "Jacob, I would like to introduce you to my cousin Nessie. Nessie, this is our friend Jacob. He lives on the LaPush Reservation."

They reach to shake hands and Jake brings Nessie's hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. A blush appears on Nessie's face. _I am glad I am not the only one who blushes. _Next thing we know Nessie and Jake are out on the dance floor together gazing into each others eyes as they talk. They did not leave each other once for the rest of the night. Edward and I just giggle at the love connection we just witnessed and he puts his arm around me.

We head to the dance floor, swaying to the music, lost in each others embrace. The music changes and the song that comes on is the precise sentiment of our life at this moment. I smile at the fact that Edward and I actually start singing to each other.....

**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**

**And...**

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

**And...**

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**And...**

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
**

The song is so perfect for us. We were two halves that were missing something in our lives. It wasn't until we got together that we became whole. I didn't notice until after the song was over that I had tears falling down my face. Edward looks into my eyes as he brushes his hands across my cheeks capturing the salty water. "I love you Bella. You and I are blessed that we found our soulmate and we will face the future as one. This chapter of our lives may be over, but ohhh...the next chapter is going to be even better, I can feel it. You and me against the world." He leans in and kisses me and I can feel our breath become one as our tongues dance, and my heart soars at the future that lies ahead of us.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **__ It would be so nice if I owned the characters and I would be rich and wouldn't have to work for a living. But unfortunately I don't own them, I am not rich and damn it I have not won that lottery yet, so I have to work my ass off. _

_**Sorry this took so long.**_

**Chapter 20**

**Nassau, Bahamas**

**BPOV**

We land in Nassau a little after two in the afternoon and we are all beat. There is a limo waiting for us at the airport to take us to the rental house. Oh, the house is so beautiful. Like most of the houses on the island, it is painted pink. The guys groan at the color but at least it isn't mint green. It has a wrap around porch that includes a swing. There is a boarded walkway leading out to the beach. It is breath taking. There are three cars for us to use at the house. Even though we are excited, we are all tired. We couple up and pick bedrooms. Edward drops our bags and we unpack quickly. We hit the bed and fall asleep in each others arms within minutes. I could stay in his arms forever.

Alice came barreling into our room about six o'clock. "Up and Adam you lazy heads. We need to get dressed 'cause we are going out tonight."

Edward groans into my neck. "Make the pixie leave love."

I giggle as he wraps his arms tighter around me. After about twenty minutes he finally rolls out of bed after I promise a combined shower. I can't help it. I love seeing his glorious naked body. It is even better when it is covered with water. Hot steamy water running over his tight abs and that cute ass. _AAAHHHH!!!!_

Of course we have to wait thirty minutes for Alice and Rosalie to finish getting ready. I take the time to sit on Edward's lap and acquire lots of kisses. We head out in two cars to a great little seafood restaurant that serves conch and plays bohemian music. I don't know what it is but I actually feel like dancing. Maybe it is the sea air or just the hunk of man sitting next to me. After dinner we head back to the house and we all walk down to the beach. It is a crystal clear night. Rose and Emmett wander down the beach hand in hand. Alice and Jasper are standing in the wake whispering in the night air. I sit in the sand between Edward's legs leaning against his strong chest. He is resting his head on my shoulder. We sit and stare at the stars, content thinking about how great we have it.

"Bella, I love you." He kisses my neck as I take a deep breath. _How does he make my heart stop with words???_

I turn towards him and gaze into that chiseled godlike face. "Edward, thank you for loving me. You are everything to me."

We start kissing and before I know it he has me in his arms and is carrying me into the house. He plops me onto the bed and begins to lay little kisses all over my face and neck, slowly relieving me of my clothes. I remove his clothes making sure I drag my hands over his hot flesh as I work them off of his body. My heart is pounding like a jack hammer in my chest and his breath has picked up. We make love slow and steadily, never taking our eyes off of each other. I can feel immense love through his emerald green eyes. We reach our high together and fall into dreamland wrapped in each other limbs.

The sunshine wakes us from our peaceful slumber. I can't help but take a deep breath of Edward's scent. His scent alone makes my heart race. We take another long shower together, making sure to clean each other with great attention to detail. All six of us eat a quick breakfast before heading to the marina. We take a trip to Paradise Island to swim with some dolphins. We have a magnificent time. Emmett is so funny as he tries to hang onto their fins and surf with them, but they keep dragging him under water. The rest of us don't seem to have any issues. We head back to the house and decide to lay out for awhile before we grill burgers and hot dogs for dinner.

I can't help but torture my Edward making him rub me down with oil. Seeing his swim trucks pop a tent as they hang dangerously low on his hips makes my bikini bottoms soaking wet. We walk hand in hand down to the water carrying two styrofoam noodles with us. He holds on tight to me to make sure the waves don't knock me over. Good thing too because I almost wipe out once or twice. He floats us out into the water far enough that we are past the crashing waves. He places one noodle around my back and under my arms so it holds me up. He brings my body flush with his and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his stiff member through the thin fabric of our clothes. He puts the other noodle behind him and under my ankles. I feel like I am floating on air.

"What are you doing baby?" I question as I see a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Edward's mouth turns up into that damn crooked grin he knows tears my defenses apart. He whispers "I am about to make love to my girlfriend in the ocean." His fingers caress my sides as they roam over my breasts before he unties my top from the back leaving the string tied around my neck. Oh God his big strong hand massaging my tits never gets old. I wrap my fingers into his hair on the back of his neck and bring him to my mouth. His tongue tastes like candy and I can't get enough. I his hands make their way down my body and I can feel him drag a finger over my throbbing pussy through my bikini bottoms. I have never hated a piece of clothing like I hate these bottoms right now.

Like he is reading my mind he unties the string on my right hip and the fabric falls from between my legs. His hand replaces the fabric at my core and I can't help but moan at the feeling of his fingers lingering over my lower lips. He swiftly enters a finger into my body and I pull his face closer to mine sucking hard on his jaw then down his neck. He pumps me a few times before entering another finger as his thumb works my clit. The amazing feeling of the ocean on my bare skin and his fingers make my breathing increase. He removes his hand and I whimper at the loss. Edward pulls his trunks down and I feel his hard shaft bounce against my body. He slams his rigid manhood into my swollen lips. We both cry out at the amazing sensation of being joined so intimately. He quickly picks up a steady rhythm and I can't believe the feelings running through me.

"Cum for me my Bella. Cum now." He murmurs before he attacks my lips. I cry into his mouth as I ride out my orgasm. I can feel my pussy walls clenching his dick and suddenly I feel my interior become hot from his cum shooting inside of me. We pant as we come back down from soaring.

He ties my suit back up and smirks at me. "I love you my Bella."

"Love you too my naughty boy" I laugh. We float a while longer enjoying the warm sun on our skin and the crystal blue water surrounding us. We finally decide to head in because our fingers start to resemble prunes. We take a not so quick shower and sit out on the porch in the swing in each other's arms as Emmett starts up the grill. He is sporting an apron that reads 'Master Baster' and Edward and I cannot hold in the laughter. Em is crazy but he makes a mean burger. We are so tired from being in the sun all day, eating a big meal and our extra curricular activities that it doesn't take us very long to fall asleep.

**EPOV**

My God, every day with Bella is better than the last. Having sex in the ocean with her was spectacular. My evil little temptress knew what she was up to when she asked me to rub oil on her body. I was painfully hard in an instant. Just looking at her makes my mind go straight into the gutter, but touching her makes that little devil on my shoulder start jacking off. Now she is laying here in my arms in bed and I still can't believe how lucky I am that she belongs to me. _Yeah, so what, I am possessive. I will say it a thousand times. She is MINE!! _

Emmett, Jazz and I have a surprise for the girls today. We are taking a boat out to a small island that is surrounded with coral. We heard it was perfect for snorkeling along with being romantic and we are all for that. Bella begins to stir from her dreams and I kiss her awake. "Morning my love."

"Morning baby" she sighs. Fuck, she gets me hard when she calls me baby with that innocent little voice. We get out of bed and take a long shower. We make breakfast for the gang before we head out.

"Edward where are we going?" Bella asks.

"It is a surprise love. Trust me, you girls will like it." We already packed the towels, sun block and supplies we will need for the day. The girls keep trying to figure out where we are headed and are even more confused when we get on the boat. It only takes about twenty five minutes to get to the little island. The only thing on the island is a small pink house. There are hammocks attached to the trees. Some umbrellas set up with some lounge chairs in the sand. Just paradise.

The girls are so excited at the thought of snorkeling and lounging around all day. Bella is a little concerned about snorkeling since she has never done it before but I assure her I will never let anything happen to my girl. I help her get the gear on and we make our way out past the breaking waves. Her first couple attempts don't go well as she breathes in water and starts choking. I am quick to help her and after a few tries she is a pro. I hold tightly to her hand as we float on the surface taking in the sights below us. The colors are stunning. Reds, blues, greens, every color imaginable.

All of the sudden she jerks up gagging on water. I about have a heart attack. "Bella, honey are you okay? What is wrong?" I am panicked.

"E-Ed-Edward" she stutters, "There are fish under me."

I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. "Oh Bella my love. Of course there is, this is the ocean."

She slaps me on the arm "No shit Edward. But a school of fish swam right under my feet and it scared me. I wasn't expecting them to come so close."

I grab her into my arms. "I am sorry for laughing Bella. It is okay. They are nice fish. They won't hurt you." I kiss her trying to pour love and confidence into it. "I bet they just wanted to get a closer look at the hottie in the blue bikini." I grinned as a lovely shade of pink rose over her cheeks. Her blush is so divine. My heart skips a beat every time I see it.

We head to the beach when Bella decides she has had enough fish tales for the day. We lay together in a hammock, swaying in the cool breeze in each others arms. How can life get better than this? Not a care in the world, lying with my half naked woman in my arms. Her skin is slightly bronzed from the sun. After a few hours we head to the bright pink house and we are served grilled shrimp, chicken and steak for lunch. We drink some wine as the six of us sit and eat. We tell jokes, laugh loudly and enjoy each others company. This truly has been a great vacation and it is just the beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or songs. I just play with them.....

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

Our Bahamas vacation has been so wonderful. It is such a beautiful and gorgeous place. The guys surprising us going to the deserted island was perfect. So romantic and relaxing. It was pure heaven lying in that hammock in Edward's arms under the palm trees swaying in the warm breeze.

We girls have a surprise up our sleeves as well. We found out from a local that there is a secluded waterfall about an hour down the road. We are going to take our men there one day at a time. Edward and I are going first. Ali, Rose and I have already scoped it out while the guys were still sleeping. It is breathtaking. Bright colorful flowers are everywhere. There is a flat grassy spot which is perfect for a blanket picnic under the palm trees. The waterfall is large enough be spectacular but small enough you can walk underneath it without being pummeled to death by water. I am so excited about taking Edward there. I feel like bouncing off the walls. _I wonder if this is how Alice feels every day?_

I pack a picnic lunch into a basket cooler and load up the car with a blanket and a backpack that has a change of clothes for both of us along with anything else we may need. He is clueless about my plans. I love being able to surprise Edward.

"Ready baby?" I ask trying to claim his attention away from Emmett and the Wii game they are engrossed in.

He looks up at me and his jaw drops. I guess the new black lace bikini is getting the reaction I was hoping for. He drops the controller and leaps towards me picking me up in his arms.

"Oh Bella...I don't think we need to go anywhere today. I think we should go back to our room. I can't have you out in public looking so delicious. I will have to kick everyone's ass that looks at you."

"Nope big boy. I have plans for you." I smirk. "Don't worry baby, we won't be around many people." I put my thin sun dress on over my suit and we walk to the car. He opens the door for me as always. My well mannered hunk of man. We listen to my iPod as we drive through some of the most beautiful scenery we have ever seen. I pull up to a clearing in the trees and notice Edward has a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Don't worry baby, it will be great." I sooth him "Do you trust me?"

"Of course love. Let's go." he smiles as he kisses me.

He carries the picnic basket and backpack as I carry the blanket. After about twenty minutes of walking we arrive at our private oasis.

"Oh Bella" he gasps "How did you find this place?" He is staring at everything in awe.

"One of the locals told us about it. But baby you must promise me that you won't say anything to Emmett or Jasper. They are coming here over the next two days and Rose and Alice want to surprise them too." I give him a stern look. The one that says I mean business. He nods in acceptance as I take his hand and lead him to the flat grassy spot. We lay the blanket on the ground and sit the backpack and cooler down. We drop down to the blanket and he props me up in his lap wrapping his arms around me. We just sit for while taking in the surroundings.

"Wanna go swimming Edward?" I ask as I lean back and kiss his jaw.

He kisses the side of my neck "Yes my love, that sounds great."

We stand and start walking towards the crystal clear pool of water and I notice his sour face.

"What is wrong baby?" I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Nothing is wrong Bella. I just wish I found this place first so I could've surprised you with it." He kisses me passionately as he strips me from my sun dress and he pulls off his shirt. He lifts me in his arms and walks us into the water. The water is blue, clear and warm. The sun is shining in the big bright sky. Palm fronds float in the breeze. Birds are gossiping and the waterfall is crashing into the calm pool of water that is surrounded by rocks, flowers and greenery. We stand in the warm water holding onto each other. I can't get over the fact that I have found the love of my life. Our two souls are joined. One cannot survive without the other. We are bound for eternity. He leans down and captures my lips, kissing gently, pouring raw emotion into it. I trace his bottom lip with my tongue groaning at the glorious taste of him. His tongue joins mine in a dance of desire. Our hands roam each others bodies as if we will die if we aren't touching.

We float under the waterfall. Water cascading down over our flushed skin. We kiss like maniacs under the glistening mist. I feel like I am in a scene from one of those romance novels that Rosalie reads. Edward removes my top and massages my breasts without breaking our kiss. My hands make their way to his tight ass and I grab onto his cheeks and pull him hard against my body. His rock hard penis grinds into my flesh. I slide my hands into his trunks and move them down his legs. He removes my bottoms, throwing our clothing to the grassy clearing. Our kissing increases and he lifts me up into his arms. My legs wrap around his waist and I begin grinding my hot pussy against his throbbing dick. Our moans are almost drowned out by the sounds of the water falling over the rock ledge.

I pull back from his body just enough to let his hard shaft line up with my aching core. I slowly take him into my heated flesh and I cry out at the amazing sensation. He is so large and thick and he fills me completely, a perfect fit. He grabs onto my hips and helps me create the perfect rhythm. In...Out...In...Out...Up...Down...Swirling my hips. He moans into my neck as he sucks on it, nibbling up to my ear. I latch my lips to his shoulder licking my way up his neck where we meet up at his mouth once again. It doesn't take long before we are careening towards our climaxes. Our breaths are uneven and our hearts are racing. I feel the coil burst and I can't help but bite into the side of his neck as I cum screaming his name into his flesh. He is sucking hard on the side of my neck when he starts pulsing his hot thick juices into my body.

"Oh God Bella, I love you so much." He whispers as we climb down from our high.

I can only smile before we start kissing again. The man truly makes my brain mush. We stay in the water awhile longer. Just holding onto each other, relishing in the beauty around us and the power of the love between us. We make our way to the blanket and don't bother getting dressed. We feed each other the cheese, meats and crackers that I packed. After we have eaten enough to get some energy back, we lay in each others arms. I can feel the wetness pooling between my legs as I roam my fingers over Edward's magnificent body glistening in the sun. I make my way up to his face and notice he is looking at me with lust in his eyes. We both grin at each other before we start kissing. We begin to make love again. He is lying on top of me and I hold him to me with my arms and legs wrapped securely around his body. I feel so safe and loved in his embrace. Our bodies quickly become sweaty from the sun and our love making, moving in tandem towards our combined release.

Far too soon in my opinion we dress in the clean clothes I brought and we pack up to head back to the house. The sun has started its decent and we need to get showers and such before we go out with the gang tonight. We arrive back at the house and find Jasper and Emmett playing video games, obviously waiting for Alice and Rosalie to finish getting ready.

Emmett looks up at us and starts laughing "Well I was going to ask how your day was but seeing the post coital glow on both of your faces, I don't have to."

"Oh Emmett, if you only knew." Edward smiles. We walk to our room hand in hand sneaking loving peeks at each other. We quickly get a shower and dress. The six of us head out to a little bar and grill that is located up the coast. We wanted a place that had something more than food and this place is perfect with pool tables, dart boards, air hockey and karaoke. Soon we are feasting on chicken wings and other finger foods before Emmett pulls a bottle of tequila out of Rose's purse. We all take a shot and decide it is time for some singing.

"Ladies first" Jasper yells over the talking and laughing from the other customers in the place.

I soooo don't want to do this, but I figure '_What the hell, we are on vacation_'. Ali, Rose and I decide we need a fun song to start out with. We take another shot and head to the stage. We sing Deana Carter's Did I Shave My Legs For This. We giggle through it as we lift our legs in the air as we sing the chorus.

The guys are up next after they take a shot of tequila. I can't help but laugh at their faces when the music starts. Brad Paisley's I'm Still A Guy is playing and I giggle again. My baby starts singing the lead as the guys back him up...

**When you see a deer you see Bambi**

**And I see antlers up on the wall**

Emmett and Jasper pretend they have shotguns in their hands and are pointing to us girls.

**When you see a lake you think picnic**

**And I see a large mouth up under that log**

Now they are pretending that they are casting fishing lines out into the water. Too fucking funny.

**You're probably thinking that you're going to change me**

**In some ways well maybe you might**

**Scrub me down, dress me up but remember no matter what**

**I'm still a guy**

**When you see a priceless French painting**

**I see a drunk, naked girl**

Emmett is outlining an hour glass shape in the air with his big hands, like he is running his hands over a woman's body. We are almost on the floor laughing.

**You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy**

**And I'd like to give it a whirl**

Shit, Jasper has his hands in the air, swinging them around as he is trotting across the stage like his is trying to make the 8 seconds up on a bull.

**Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of**

**And in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall**

**But remember, I'm still a guy**

**I'll pour out my heart**

**Hold your hand in the car**

**Write a love song that makes you cry**

**Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground**

**'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by**

All three of the guys punch their fists like they are knocking each other out. My face has to be red I am laughing so hard at their antics.

**I can hear you now talking to your friends**

**Saying, "Yeah girls he's come a long way"**

**From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club**

**And building a fire in a cave**

Emmett is walking around hunched over like a monkey as Jasper scratches his head.

**But when you say a backrub means only a backrub**

**Then you swat my hand when I try**

**Well, what can I say at the end of the day**

**Honey, I'm still a guy**

The guys are raising their arms up flexing their muscles like they are in a muscle building contest.

**I'll pour out my heart**

**Hold your hand in the car**

**Write a love song that makes you cry**

**Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground**

**'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by**

**These days there's dudes getting facials**

**Manicured, waxed and botoxed**

**With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands**

**You can't grip a tacklebox**

The guys are flitting around like they are fairies. Alice is almost falling off of her chair in hysterics as Rose is bending over almost crying.

**With all of these men lining up to get neutered**

**Getting out of being feminized**

**I don't highlight my hair**

All three guys grab their junk as they all yell...

**I've still got a pair**

**Yeah honey, I'm still a guy**

**Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked**

**There's a gun in my truck**

**Oh thank God, I'm still a guy**

They walk over to us grinning and Alice, Rosalie and I are crying from laughing so fucking hard. We jump into our men's arms kissing all over their faces.

"Edward" I coo "I am so glad you're a guy." I kiss his neck and he licks up mine.

"Oh my Bella, I will show you how much of a guy I am when we get back to the house." A gush of fluid soaks my panties at the thought of what he will do to me when we get back.

We spend the rest of the time singing silly and racy songs. We end the night with all six of us singing AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long. We drive back to the house kissing and groping the entire way. We race to our rooms and the house shook all night with the sounds of each couple having wild, mad love.

Emmett and Jasper loved the waterfall as much as Edward did. We spend the rest of our Bahamas vacation swimming, snorkeling and sun bathing. We grilled out a lot and hit a few restaurants for some good seafood. We played touch football in the sand, which turned into "feel your lover up" football. Edward and I made good use out of the jacuzzi tub that is in our bedroom. Oh the things we did in that tub along with the separate shower.

Far too soon it was time to go home. We said goodbye to the sun and beach...ready to head off to college, books, studying, classes and grades. Sounds daunting but exciting at the same time. We are growing up and ready to head into the next stage of our lives.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the characters, etc…… I just like using them as puppets._

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

Our Bahamas vacation was truly amazing. We head home to get ready for college.

All six of us move our stuff to campus the same day. Thank God our parents hired movers. I was not in the mood to lift furniture. We are renting a big house with enough room for all six of us to live. Of course each couple paired off into a bedroom. My first thought…I am a little worried about living 24/7 with Edward. What if I completely drive him crazy and he decides dating me is the biggest mistake of his life. _STOP STOP STOP…. I cannot think that way…._

After unpacking our clothes and other personal items, Rose and Emmett decide they need a break so they head down to the pizza parlor to pick up some dinner for all of us. Alice and Jasper are STILL in their room putting Alice's clothes away. We made sure they got the bedroom with the biggest closet, but it still might not be big enough.

Edward and I are in the kitchen unpacking the boxes. I am putting away the plates and cups as Edward is working on the drawers of silverware and other utensils. We have the little iPod speakers gently filling the kitchen with music as we work. Currently Billy Joel songs are playing. I just love his songs. They remind me of when I was little. My dad always listened to them and even played some of the songs on the piano. So Billy's songs bring a smile to my face, thinking about happy times. An old song begins that I haven't heard for so long. I stand looking out the window as 'You're My Home' plays.

**When you look into my eyes and you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
it always comes as a surprise when I feel my withered roots begin to grow  
well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
but that's all right my love cuz you're my home.  
**

I cannot help but get a little teary eyed as I think of where I am. Standing in our home, mine, the love of my life and our best friends.

**When you touch my weary head and you tell me everything will be all right  
You say use my body for your bed ****and my love will keep you warm throughout the night**

Softly I feel Edward's arm reach around my waist and he pulls me back into his chest. We slowly rock back and forth with the music.

**Well I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone  
wherever we're together that's my home.  
**

He turns me around in his arms and holds me tightly as we sway while the song continues. I rest my head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

**Home could be the Pennsylvania turnpike  
****Indiana's early morning dew  
high up in the hills of California  
****home is just another word for you**

**Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
but that's all right my love cuz you're my home**

I look up to Edward and find his green eyes shining down at me. He leans down and kisses me, silent as a whisper, as the song finishes.

**If I travel all my life and I never get stop and settle down  
long as I have you by my side there's a roof above and good walls all around  
you're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome  
I need you in my house  
cuz you're my home.. you're my home.**

I can't stop a few tears that sneak out from the side of my eyes. He just smiles as he brushes them away with soft strokes of his fingers. The door bursts open to Emmett carrying six large pizzas and yelling "Come on ya bitches…Food Is Here!!!" Edward and I just laugh at our friend. Emmett will never change. He will always be loud and boisterous and the life of the party. And truthfully we would not want him any other way.

Quickly our lives fall into a routine. Classes, homework, meals, everything flying by as if we are in a tornado of activity. Before we know it, the year is almost over. We have not had much time for a social life. All six of us are carrying pretty heavy class loads. But it is nice to lay in Edward's arms every night, falling asleep to his heart beat. Don't get me wrong, we have had time to romp in the sheets here and there, but we haven't really gone out on a 'date' in forever.

It has been about a month since we have been intimate. School has been tough and Edward has been coming home late for the past three weeks. We haven't really talked or seen much of each other. He is working on a project for one of his classes and has been spending each weekday afternoon with his lab partner in the library. HER name is skank….I mean slut… I mean Tanya. Yes, the same Tanya from high school. The same bitch that almost stopped us from getting together. The one he was dancing with at the school dance and I thought my chance was gone. What are the odds she would come to the same college as us and get paired up with Edward? She is still a complete whore and I know she would love nothing more than to dig her claws into my man. I have purposely done my homework all week this week at the library so I can keep an eye on her. I try to keep my distance so I don't look like the obsessive girlfriend keeping tabs on her man.

Today is no different. She is sitting way too close for my comfort and keeps batting her fake fucking eyelashes at him, hanging on every word he says. Edward seems oblivious to the massive flirting. I get up from the table and take a walk. Breathing in deeply the smell of old paperbacks and newsprint. I finally calm myself enough to head back to my table in the corner of the room. Just in time to sit, then see Edward smile at Tanya. I want to smack the back of his head. I know she thinks he approves of her advances. _He doesn't…does he? I mean look at them. He doesn't move away when she touches his arm. Does he like it, or is he really not paying attention?_ I cannot take anymore of the torture and pack up to leave. I feel sick and it isn't like I am getting anything accomplished anyway.

I stand and grab my bag. I look up as I place it on my shoulder and see Tanya kiss Edward's cheek. He leans in and says something in her ear and my heart breaks. My chair scraps loudly across the wooden floor as I try to get away as quickly as possible. It catches their attention and Edward just looks at me with a blank expression on his face. It is taking everything in me not to cry as I see him with her. Tanya is glaring at me like I am interrupting something. I bolt out of the library and the tears start to flow. I am getting pissed as I walk to our house. _HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME!!!! How dare he rather be with her? _I get home completely enraged. I throw my shit in our room..._our room, ha_... the bag opens and it all scatters across the floor. _Fuck it. _Alice asks me what is wrong but I try to ignore her. She isn't having any of it.

"What the fuck do you want Alice? Huh? You want me to tell you that I just witnessed your fucking brother sitting with that slut Tanya and she is fawning all over him and he is eating it up. Oh...and I just saw her kiss him on the cheek. SHE FUCKING KISSED HIM ALICE AND HE LEANED IN TO WHISPER IN HER EAR. WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

"Bella calm down" Alice started "I am sure it is not what you think. He loves you Bella. He would never cheat on you."

I snort a pissed laugh. "I have to get out of here Alice. I can't take this. I have barely seen him in almost a month, and then I see this tonight. I gotta go."

I throw some shorts and a t-shirt in my gym bag and run to the campus workout center ignoring what Alice is trying to say to me. I need to do something to get this aggression out. Something to make me forget that my world is falling apart.

I quickly change in the locker room and head into the main workout room. Emmett is there pumping iron and waves to me as I head to the treadmill. He drops the weights and runs up to me. "What is wrong Bella honey. You don't look so good."

"I can't talk about it right now Emmett" I breathe out. I can feel the tears swelling and I don't want to cry here. I walk away from him and get on a treadmill as I put my ear buds in and crank my iPod to Metallica. I don't want to listen to any lovey dovey shit right now. I gotta focus on something else.

I start running, as if my life depends on it. As if I am running away from every feeling of insecurity and self doubt that I have. I am so lost in my thoughts I don't pay attention to the person who gets on the treadmill next to me. It takes him waving at me to snap me out of the scrutiny of my life.

I pull the ear buds from my ears. "I said you need to slow down a bit before you have a heart attack." He shouts.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I got lost in my head for a moment" I reply as I notice I am running like a mad woman. _Damn my legs are going to hurt tomorrow. _I decide I have had enough and climb off the machine.

He follows and smiles at me "My name is Riley. What's yours?" He reaches out to shake my hand.

I offer mine to be polite "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella" he says. I look over and see Emmett staring at me and glaring at Riley. _What the fuck is his problem?_

"Bella, you want to go play a game of racquetball with me?" Riley asks.

"Um sure, but I don't know how to play." I stumble.

"Not a problem, I'll show you." He grins and leads me to the racquetball room. There are two courts next to each other and I notice a running track in the air surrounding them. _Weird_.

Both courts are currently taken but a couple on the right court tells us they are almost finished. We decide to wait for them. I am feeling like I want to hit something very hard. Maybe I can imagine the ball is that cunt's face. _Yes!!!! Good idea……_ Riley and I bullshit about school and classes for about twenty minutes while the couple finishes their game.

Riley walks up to me and hands me a racquet and a pair of eye guards. I look at him like he has lost his mind.

"What" he asks. "Bella you need to wear the glasses so you don't lose an eye."

I shrug as I put them on. Riley starts explaining the rules and stuff and my head is spinning. I just want to beat the shit out of the ball that stands for that bitch's face. He tries to tell me how to hold the racquet and I guess I am doing it wrong, cause he grabs my hand and positions my fingers for me. I am just not into details right now. The more I think about Edward and that slut the more pissed I am. Riley hits the ball into the wall and I miss it. That just pisses me off more. _Fucker…little blue bastard ball._ After a couple of tries Riley starts laughing.

"Shut it" I threaten.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Calm down girl. Whatever has your panties in a twist you need to let go of. You are trying way too hard and you are going to hurt yourself." He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me to show me how to 'work the racket' as he puts it. I swear I hear a growl but ignore it, must be my mind playing tricks on me.

I immediately feel icky. I don't like how close Riley is and I don't like him touching me. I shake him off of me and tell him "Let's play." He starts and I finally connect with the ball. I miss a couple times but overall I do pretty well. After about thirty minutes I am exhausted and tired. I have beaten the ball enough to work though most of my aggression about the Edward/Tanya situation. I am still ignoring the emotional pain.

Riley and I walk back to the main room and I head to the women's locker room. "Thanks for the game Riley, it was fun."

"No problem Bella. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Um, maybe you would even like to go grab something to eat with me after you get cleaned up. I can wait for you if you want."

I look over at him. He has a shy smile on his face. "Sorry Riley. I have a boyfriend." I state, even though my insecurities have decided that this is the perfect time to reappear. I start wondering _Do I still have a boyfriend? Is he falling for that skank?_ _I was never good enough for him, does he finally see it? She has big fake tits and lots of makeup. Some guys like that stuff in a girl. Looking all made up and shit. He leaned in and said something to her after she kissed him. If he hated it he would've said something. _My heart starts to hurt. The feeling of needing to vomit returns. I can feel my eyes prickling from the unshed tears that are threatening to make an appearance. I need to be alone.

"Are you sure about that Bella? The look on your face doesn't make me believe what you are saying." He smirks.

Before I can reply a deep velvety voice speaks up. "YES…SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the characters, etc…… I just like using them as my bitches. And THANK YOU Madame G for helping me!!!!!  
And a BIG THANK YOU to everyone reading and reviewing my story. You make me feel wonderful and make me want to continue........_

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

ARGH…I wish this fucking lab project would end. What did I do in my past life to get stuck with Tanya as a lab partner? Because of her I almost lost my shot with Bella. Now I am stuck with her for one more day. One more day of ignoring her advances. One more day of telling her I love Bella. One more day. It kills me that we have been so busy lately. I have barely had any time with my Bella. It feels like forever since we have made love. I am craving her badly. I know she is coming to the library. I see her across the room and I know she is trying not to bother me. I want to run to her and grab her in my arms and kiss her all over. She is so beautiful I can't help but smile.

"Edwardddd are you listening to me" Tanya whines. I feel her touch my arm, a-fucking-gain. I am so sick of her. Thank God we are almost finished. I catch Bella get up from her table out of the corner of my eye. I take a deep breath. Almost time to go home to my love. We finish the project for the day and I am silently cheering. I only have to meet with her once more time to finalize everything and we are done. Then I will only have to see her in class. And that is more than enough.

Tanya is bouncing in her chair rambling about knowing we are going to get a great grade on our project. She kisses me on the cheek and it takes everything in my power not to knock her off the fucking chair. I lean over to her ear and whisper so I don't get kicked out of school for hitting a girl in a mad rampage in the silent library. "Tanya, don't ever touch me again. I will not tell you one more time that I am in love with Bella and I will ALWAYS be in love with her. PERIOD! Get it thru your fucking head. NO!"

I hear a chair scrape the floor and look up to see Bella's horrified face. _Oh God no....she didn't see Tanya kiss my cheek did she? She has to know I love her and would never do anything to hurt her. _She runs from the library and I can see pain and anger cross her face. _Fucking Tanya. _I quickly grab my shit and head for the door. The damn librarian stops me because I left my drink on the table. _Is everyone trying to fuck my life up? I have to get to Bella now._

I stomp back to the table and grab the fucking bottle, throw my drink away and run to the house. I pound through the front door yelling for Bella. Alice slowly walks down the stairs looking at the floor.

"Alice, have you seen Bella?" I pant.

She walks up to me and smacks the back of my head. "What the fuck Edward? Are you fucking that Tanya skank?"

"Shit that hurt Alice... GOD NO Alice, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot cattle prod. Did you see Bella? Is that what she thinks? Where is she? It is not what it looked like." I am panicked now.

Alice looks like she is about to cry as she tells me about Bella. I feel like I am going to be sick. How can she think I would ever want anyone but her? She is my life, the air I breathe.

I am about to run to the campus workout center, assuming that is where she went since she grabbed her gym bag per Alice, when I run into Emmett in the doorway.

"Move Emmett" I yell as I try to make my way past him.

"Wait Edward. What is up with you and Bella?"

I stop dead in my tracks. "What do you mean Emmett? Did you see her? Is she at the workout center?"

"Yeah" he sighs. "She came in looking awful. She looks like she has been crying. I tried to talk to her and she told me she couldn't talk about it right now and started running on the treadmill. Then some blonde guy started talking to her and she went off with him to the racquetball courts."

I didn't need to hear anything else. No shit head is going to move in on my girl 'cause she is upset thinking I don't love her. OH HELL TO THE NO!!! I run to the center. I make my way out onto the running track above the racquetball court so I can see if she is still there. I see her swinging with all her might and missing the ball. She looks so mad. Her face is flushed. She says something to the fuckhead who is playing with her and I see him talking to her as he walks towards her. My rage is building as I see him wrap his arms around her body acting like he is teaching her how to swing. I cannot stop the growl that escapes my body. He needs to get the fuck off of her. NOW!!!

Just as I am about to leap onto the court through the air like I am fucking Batman, I see her shrug him off. The look across her face makes my rage lessen. She did not like him touching her. _Thank You Sweet Baby Jesus!!!_ I watch them play and she is intense. She is beating the shit out of that ball. She barely misses it and looks like she is deep in thought. They finish their game and start walking out of the court.

I make my way down from the running track and start walking up behind them. Just in time it seems. I hear him ask her out and she turns him down. _TAKE THAT FUCKER! _But then I see her face and my heart hurts. She looks so broken. So unsure. How does my angel think I could live without her?

I hear him talk as I get closer. "Are you sure about that Bella? The look on your face doesn't make me believe what you are saying." He smirks at her. He fucking smirks.

I don't even let her reply to him. "YES…SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!" I am fuming. I want to beat him senseless.

He spins around and looks petrified. She looks up at me and a tear runs down her cheek. _Oh honey, no._ I rush past him and pull her into my arms. "Bella" I whisper into her ear before I look into her eyes and hold her face in my hands. "Bella I love you. Nothing is going on with Tanya. Angel, please believe me. I told her I love you, always and for her to leave me alone." I kiss her hard. I want her to feel how much I love her. How much I need her. How she is the only one for me, always. More tears fall down her face as she kisses me back franticly. We break away to breathe and I rest my forehead on hers. I brush her cheeks lightly. "My love. My Bella."

I hear someone clear their throat. I completely forgot about the guy she was talking to. I turn around and offer a handshake as I keep my other arm firmly around Bella. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I am Bella's boyfriend. And you are?"

He seems shaken up a bit. "Um, my name is Riley. I met Bella here and we played racquetball. Um, it was nice meeting you Edward. Bella, I had fun, maybe I will see you around." She nods and with that he takes off towards the men's locker room.

I turn back to Bella. She buries her head in my chest. I notice the place is almost empty. The only one left is the young kid at the front desk. They aren't supposed to close for another hour. I lead Bella over to a bench and sit her down on my lap. "Bella love, I am so sorry you saw Tanya acting all slutty. I swear nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen Bella. I am yours forever. How can I get you to believe me love? There can never be anyone but you. You are my life. The air I breathe. Angel, I love you."

She cries and squeezes herself to me tightly. "I am sorry I overreacted Edward. I just saw her flirting and it didn't look like you minded. And then when she kissed you I lost it. We haven't really seen each other in so long and I let my insecurities run over what my heart was telling me. I am so sorry I doubted you Edward. Please forgive me." She cries harder into my shirt.

I start rocking her in my arms. "Oh Bella. I told her off and our project is almost finished. One more meeting and then I don't have to be around her outside of class anymore." I kiss her neck up to her ear. "I have missed you my love. So much." Her crying has stopped and her breathing has picked up. She turns her head and attacks my mouth. I run my hands over her back. I feel like I haven't touched her in years. I quickly stand up and place her gently on the ground. I start to walk us towards the locker rooms. I have to have her NOW!!!

"Edward, where are we going?" She asks breathlessly.

"We are going to relax a bit in the sauna love." I give her that half smile I know she loves. "Go change into a towel and meet me on the other side." I quickly kiss her before I bolt into the men's locker room. I strip faster than ever before and wrap a towel around my waist. I rush to the back door that leads to the pool area. Bella walks out of the women's locker room at the same time. We laugh together at our eagerness. I take her hand and lead her past the pool and hot tub to the sauna. I make sure there is no one in there before she walks in and sits down. I turn up the steam and start into the room and stop dead in my tracks. She has shed her towel and laid it on the bench. She is lying on her side, leaning her head on her bent arm and grazing her fingers slowly along her body with her other hand. I am immediately sporting massive wood. My dick is so hard my towel falls from my body. She giggles and I attack her. I pull her into my arms and she straddles my lap. We start kissing madly. Our tongues are dancing. _Oh God how I have missed this._ I kiss her face and down her neck. I stop to suck on her collarbone knowing it drives her wild. She is panting and I love it.

She twists her fingers in my hair as I suck a nipple into my mouth. She arches her back pushing the sweet pink pillow into my face. I nibble and lick, doing everything I know she loves. I switch to lavish much needed attention to her other breast as she begins to grind on me. My breathe hitches at the feeling of her hot pussy soaking my painfully hard dick. I cannot wait any longer and I lift her up enough to position her above my steel shaft and drop her on me. We both moan at the pleasure that is tearing through our bodies as she takes me in completely. Fuck...the feeling of being buried deep within her pussy is phenomenal. She starts riding me ferociously and I know I am not going to last long. It seems like forever since we have been together like this and I just can't hold back. "Bella...oh Bella...cum with me honey...please." I beg through shallow breaths.

"Yes Edward....Oh yes" she moans and I feel her walls grabbing me pulling me deeper into her core. She slams down on me once more and I am done for. I pulse my semen deep within her and she bites my neck whimpering as her grinding slows while she comes down from her orgasm.

We are thoroughly spent. Out of breath and exhausted. She stands up and I keep my hands on her waist to make sure she doesn't fall. I give her flushed skin a once over with my fingers before I wrap my towel around her hot slick body. I wrap her towel around my waist as I walk us out into the pool room towards the locker rooms. The air is chilly compared to the steamy sauna made hotter by our vigorous fucking. We change back into our clothes and walk back to the house in each others arms. I will never let anyone come between us. I have to show her somehow how deep my love for her is. She has to accept that there can never be anyone else.

I update Alice quickly while Bella heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She hugs me and I kiss her forehead. I love my sister. I walk up to my room and smile as I realize I made it in time to get in the shower with her. We wash each other with gentle caresses. We towel dry each other and help each other dress. We climb into our bed and I pull the covers over us. I squeeze her small body along mine, placing her into the spot that God created just for her. It doesn't take long for us to fall asleep.

The alarm clock wakes us for a new day. I sigh from the shear happiness I feel to have Bella in my arms. We kiss before we head off to our classes. I am ecstatic that this is the last day that I have to meet Tanya for our fucking project. I asked Bella to come to the library too. I want Tanya to see that I meant what I said to her. Bella was a little leery but finally agreed.

I sit at the same stupid table we have been meeting at. Tanya walks in looking like she just came from the street corner as always. I roll my eyes and say hello to her. We just finish the project when Bella arrives. She bites her lip as she walks towards our table. _Damn I want to bit that lip too... _I pull her into a deep kiss. I turn us towards Tanya and smile. "Tanya, you remember the love of my life Bella don't you? Bella, this is Tanya from high school." I can't help but cheer a little when I see the envy in Tanya's eyes as she peers at Bella.

"Yes Tanya. So nice to see you again." Bella lays the sugar on thick.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. Um, Edward, I am going to go since we are done. I will see you in class on Monday. Bella." She nods and walks away.

Bella wraps her arms around my waist. She looks up at me and I can see the naughtiness in her eyes. "What is that mischievous look for Miss Swan?" I ask.

"Oh Mr. Cullen. The smell of the old books and news print just gets me all wet. I think I might need some help back in the restricted section. Could you help me?" FUCK she is going to be the death of me. My dick is saluting the goddess that is wrapped around me. She starts to saunter away pulling me behind her. Her gum drop ass swaying back and forth is just making my jeans tighter. She leads me to a section of the library I have never seen before. We are back in a far corner. It is dark and it smells like old leather and paper.

Bella turns and grabs me by the shirt and slams me against the shelf before she attacks my mouth with kisses. I groan into her mouth as our tongue battle. She leaves my mouth sucking on my lip then trails her tongue across my jaw and down my neck. She sucks right where my neck meets my shoulder. She knows that makes me dick harder. She pulls my shirt from my pants and I lift her shirt from her body. She is wearing that damn navy blue lace bra of hers. I could blow my load just looking at her perfect tits in that boulder holder. My shirt makes its way to meet hers on the ground. We franticly unbutton each others pants and drop them to the carpet. I lift her in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist. I turn to lean her against the wall between the stacks and pound my hard dick into her throbbing pussy. My head falls back at the blissful feeling of being sheathed in her. She claws my back as I continue my attack on her body. I reach down and start rubbing on her clit. She moans and pants and squeezes her legs tighter around my body. A few more pumps and I feel her muscles start to clamp on my cock. She grips my back as her head falls to my shoulder. Her orgasm rips through her body and I can see how hard she is struggling not to scream out. I kiss her as I feel my balls tighten and I violently release into her.

We stay in that position against the wall for a few minutes trying to regain our breaths. We both look at each other and then silently laugh as we take in the fact that we just fucked in the library, with people all around us, any of whom could have walked up on our activities. I gently let her down and we swiftly get dressed. We walk out of the restricted section hand in hand with shit eating grins on our faces. We stop to gather our stuff from the table and head toward the doors. I hold Bella's hand as we nonchalantly walk to the house, totally blissed out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters and such. You know the drill. __I just like playing with them. Some more than others. *wink* *wink*  
__Richard Marx owns the song, but Edward wrote it for Bella here._For those of you who read, review and such....Thanks for the love and support.

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

The rest of freshman year flew by. We are all heading back home this summer for a couple weeks to visit our families. We aren't staying there all summer though. The house here at college is ours year round. It is just easier that way so we don't have to move our shit left and right. We and we want some time to veg out without having to worry about classes, deadlines or visiting people.

I have made damn sure that Bella and I don't go long without spending time together. I do not want her to ever have a shred of doubt of my love and devotion for her. I don't want her to ever think she is second best in my life. It was easy to fall into a routine and take things for granted. I swear that will never happen again as long as there is a breath in my body. I have been planning a little surprise for Bella once we are home. I hope after I am through, she will finally accept the fact that I love her with every fiber of my being and we will never be apart. We are joined together heart and soul just as God intended.

To my discomfort, we are going to be separated some since we need to spend time with our families. I think our parents know better than to try to keep us apart for long because there are a lot of cookouts scheduled along with a small party.

I sit here in my old bedroom, staring out the window, thinking about all of the changes that have happened so far in my life. It is still hard to wrap my head around the fact that I am lucky enough to be with Bella. I just love her so much. I am brought out of my thoughts when my mom enters my room.

"Edward honey, are you okay?" Mom asks.

I turn to face her. My mother is so beautiful and lovely. She is kind and caring. I am so blessed to have her as my mom. "Yes mom. I am more than okay. I have an amazing girlfriend and school is going good." I stand up and reach my arms around her waist to hug her. "And I have the best mom a guy could hope for."

She hugs me back and I hear her sniffle. I kiss her on the cheek and we sit on the chaise together. She looks at me with a smile that I cannot help but return.

"Mom, I know I am still young, but I am planning to ask Bella to marry me." I wait nervously for her reaction. The look on her face is unreadable.

"You are correct Edward, you are young" she begins and I cringe thinking about the lecture that I am sure is coming. "But Edward, I know how much you love Bella and I can see how much she loves you. I believe what you two have is a forever kind of love. It reminds me of me and your dad. I know you two will be together for a long time and I am sure she will say yes." She gives me a smile and I cannot help but hug her again. "And I have to admit, I cannot wait to have her officially in the family." She giggles and I cannot stop the smile from taking over my face.

"Oh mom...I love you. Thank you for being so supportive." I feel like screaming from the rooftop I am so excited.

"Do you have an idea how you plan to propose?" Mom asks.

"I am going to take Bella to the meadow and ask her there."

She smirks, "Why the meadow?"

I blush as I think about how I am going to explain it without divulging intimate details to my mother. I can tell mom knows there is a reason that is embarrassing to talk about by the mischievous look on her face.

I decide to shake it off. "You remember mom, I took Bella on a picnic there and she really loved the place. I think it would be perfect."

"Sounds wonderfully romantic Edward. When do you plan on taking her out there?"

"Well" I looked out the window, thoughts rushing through my head "I think I am going to take her in a few days. The weather is supposed to be nice. And before you ask, I already have a ring for her."

Mom starts bouncing and giggling. I see where Alice gets it. "Can I see it Edward? Please?"

"Okay mom." I get the ring from the top shelf in my closet. I bought it while we were up at college. I was out with the guys one afternoon while the girls were shopping. There was a small jewelry store that had a lot of different styles of rings. I wanted something different for Bella. Something extraordinary like her. And I found it. The ring is gold and has a 2 carat round diamond in the center. The band has three diagonal rows of small diamonds on each side of the solitaire. It just sparkles. I went ahead and bought the wedding band that has diamonds that follow the diagonal lines on the engagement ring. I even had another band made for the other side of the engagement ring to match the wedding band. I am going to save it for our first anniversary.

I open the little velvet box and show the ring to mom and she gasps. "Oh Edward, it is so beautiful. She is going to love it." A tear falls down her cheek and I cannot help but chuckle as I wipe it away.

"Thanks Mom." I give her a hug before she heads out my bedroom door. I also wrote Bella a song and I plan to sing it to her before I ask her to be my wife. I figure I will let that part of the proposal be something that Bella can share with everyone afterwards.

A few days fly by. The weather was not cooperating with my plans, but finally the sun decides it is going to make an appearance in the middle of the week. It actually is going to work out good because everyone has things to do. Parents are shopping preparing for the party this weekend before we head back to school. Alice and Rose are going clothes shopping and Emmett and Jasper are going to sit home playing video games waiting to be put to work. My plan is perfect because it also gets Bella out of shopping and me out of hard labor.

I pack a picnic basket and blankets. I sneak my guitar in the trunk of the car. I want to try to keep that a surprise for as long as I can. I head to Bella's to pick her up. Her dad lets me in the house. "Morning Edward. Bella is still getting ready. Come sit and talk with me." Charlie says as he clasps his hand on my shoulder.

I am about to shit myself. He is being so serious. _Does he know my plans?_ _Fuck, I should've asked him for his blessing. _"Um, Charlie, there is something I would like to talk to you about." I try not to stutter. He just looks at me as we sit on the couch. _Now or never._"Charlie, you know how much I love Bella. I love her more than life itself. She is the air that I breathe. She is the beat of my heart. I know we are young, but I want to ask Bella to marry me and I would appreciate it if I had your blessing."

He just gives me a sly smile. "Edward, thank you for coming to me and asking. I know how much you love my little girl. And I know how much she loves you. You take care of her and I know you will be a good man to her. I would be happy to have you as a son. But just remember what I told you before. You hurt her and you answer to me." He smiles and we shake hands. Renee and Bella walk in the room and Bella has a questioning look on her face. I just smile as I walk to her and take her hands in mine.

"Ready love?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes baby. Where are we going?"

"Na aa aa. It is a surprise." I tease as I open the car door for her. She gives me a quick kiss before she sits in her seat. We drive out to the meadow and once I park the car she looks at me with a shit eating grin. She knows exactly where we are.

Bella takes the blankets as I grab the picnic basket and my guitar. She cocks her eyebrow when she sees it and I just shrug ignoring her silent questioning. We reach the meadow and it is just as I remember it. So full of color and life. We lay out the blanket, sit and begin eating. After we have had enough, she sits in front of me, leaning back on my chest, my arms around her. The sun is shining on her, highlighting the red and copper colors throughout the brown strands. We just sit and talk about the year that just passed and how we think the next year will go. The guitar must be driving her crazy because she keeps stealing looks at it. I decide I need to put her out of her misery.

"Bella, I wrote a song for you. Would you like to hear it?" I whisper in her ear before I kiss her neck.

She sighs "I would love to hear it Edward." She turns and kisses me before she slides from my lap. I reach for my guitar and take a deep breath. I am a little nervous, but my heart knows that this is right in every way. I look over to Bella. Her soft silky hair is gently blowing in the breeze. I watch the sun sparkle on her face and I've never been so overwhelmed. Her chocolate eyes look at me with all the love in the world. _God I love her._I begin to play my song, never removing my gaze from hers.

**Whenever I'm weary  
from the battles that rage in my head.  
****You make sense of madness  
****when my sanity hangs by a thread.**

**I lose my way but still you seem to understand.  
Now and forever  
I will be your man.**

**Sometimes I just hold you  
too caught up in me to see.  
I'm holding a fortune**

**that heaven has given to me.  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can.  
Now and forever  
I will be you man. **

**Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
that I won't be alone anymore.  
If I'd only known you were there all the time.  
All this time.**

**Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand.  
Now and forever  
I will be your man.  
Now and forever  
I will be your man.**

I can feel emotions running strong throughout my body. Bella's eyes fill with tears and they trickle down her porcelain skin. I lay the guitar in the case and she crawls across the blanket and straddles my lap. She kisses me hard and passionately. I can feel so many emotions in this kiss. We break for a breath and I caress her face with my fingers.

"Edward..." Bella gets choked up and I hug her, holding her close to my heart. After a few minutes she sits up straight. "Edward that is a beautiful song. I am breathless. I don't know what to say except...I love you. But those three words can never truly express the depth of my love for you." She gently kisses me. This moment is so perfect. I take a deep breath.

"Bella. I love you with everything in me. You are my life, my breath, my heart, my soul." I reach into my pocket and bring out the ring. She gasps and tears start falling down her cheeks again. "Bella, I promise to be by your side, help you accomplish your every dream and give you wings when you want to fly. I will be your shelter, your support, your hero, your cheerleader. Bella, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

Bella takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes. I swear I can see forever in them. I can see our wedding, our unborn children and our forever. "Edward, I want nothing more than to be with you always. I would be honored to be your wife and share our dreams and future together...forever." I slip the ring on her finger and give her a soft kiss. Her face in my hands and my face in hers. Our kiss is sensual and full of emotion. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks and I feel Bella smile against my lips. We lean back from each other and wipe each others tears. Smiling like kids at Christmas.

Bella starts giggling. "What's so funny love?" I ask.

"I was just thinking...we are going to get married. I get to keep you forever. You are mine and everyone will know it." She giggled again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes baby, we are going to get married. I get to keep you forever and if everyone doesn't already know that I am yours and you are mine, then they will find out quickly." I kiss her again and she wraps her fingers into my hair. That shit makes me crazy. I can't stop myself from roaming my hands over her body. The next thing I know I am flat on my back and we are both topless. She kisses my chest and nibbles on my nipples which make me tingle. I palm her breasts squeezing and pinching. We are breathless, kissing and licking. Our pants and undergarments pile on top of our discarded shirts. We lay naked on the blanket lost in each other, bodies sweaty, limbs intertwined.

Bella rolls us over so I am lying on top of her. She whispers to me "make love to me fiancée."

I want to cry hearing her call me her fiancée. I want to yell from the top of the trees that this amazing woman is mine. We both let out a delicious moan as I enter her. Her legs wrap around my waist and her hands cling to my arms. I gently move in and out of her body. Soft and tender, making sweet love to my soul mate. Making love to Bella gets better every time. It doesn't matter if we are going soft and slow or fucking like crazed monkeys against the wall. The feeling of the two of us together is extraordinary. We reach the mountain top together and lay in each other arms for awhile just touching and talking.

We finally decide to head back since the sun is starting to set. We get dressed and pile everything into the car. Once inside I notice Bella's little worry crease appear between her eyebrows.

"What is the matter love?" I inquire.

"I am worried about what my dad is going to say. We need to tell him and my mom." I reach over and run my hand over her cheek and smile.

"Bella love. I spoke to your dad before we came out here and I asked him for his blessing. He said yes." I can't help but smile as I realize this is really happening. I am going to marry the love of my life.

Bella's eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open. I gently life her chin and close her mouth as I chuckle.

"Edward, are you serious? You talked to my dad?" She looks stunned, but begins to smile.

"Yes my love. I spoke to him and he gave me his blessing to propose to you. Just so you know my mom knows too. I told her earlier this week." I grin and lean over and give her a quick kiss.

"You Edward Cullen are amazing." She giggles as we start driving home. We stop at her house and we sit and talk with her parents for about an hour. Her mom is over the moon with the news. Renee immediately starts calling family members. We just laugh as we head out towards my house. _One down, one to go. _Bella is going to stay over at my house tonight and I could not be happier.

We arrive at my house and once we walk into the living room, Alice is in our face. She grabs Bella's hand and starts jumping up and down in place. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." She bounces and Jasper walks over and picks her up around the waist and carries her to the couch. We are all laughing as she pouts while he is carrying her. We sit down as mom and dad walk into the room. Mom gives me a questioning look and I nod.

"Everyone, Bella and I have some news" I start. I look over to Bella silently asking if she wants to tell them.

She nods and continues "Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." She almost squeals at the end of her sentence.

Mom grabs Bella into her arms before I could blink. "Oh Bella. I am so happy that you are going to be a part of our family officially. We love you dear." She kisses Bella on the cheek and I can see the tears welling up in my ladies eyes. I have to be honest, I could cry again but I know I will never live it down if I do. Rose and Emmett show up and we update them on the good news. Everyone hugs and the girls gush over Bella's ring.

The guys are a little more laid back. "Edward man, so you are going to give up your freedom and get hitched to the old ball and chain, huh?" I laugh as I see Rose spit daggers in Emmett's direction. He is going to have a long night ahead of him.

I can't help but smile as I look over to Bella when I respond. "Emmett, I have never been happier in my life than I am right now. I cannot wait to turn in my bachelor card for a wedding ring. And in regards to the ball and chain, I will let Bella tie me up anytime she wants." I give Bella a wink and a grin and she blushes with a sultry look on her face. I know what my little vixen is thinking.

We all watch tv and eat pizza. Soon we are tired so Bella and I head for my room. We get ready for bed and climb in cuddling close to each other. As I lay here, with Bella in my arms, I cannot help but breathe a contented sigh. I am so happy.

Bella looks up at me. Her exquisite features glowing in the soft moonlight coming in the window. "Edward. Thank you for making me so happy. I love you with everything in me. I will always be here for you, no matter what you need."

"I love you too my Bella. You are my best friend, my lover, my life. We will make it through everything this life has to offer us...together." We kiss for awhile and then snuggle closer ready for sleep.

"Goodnight my sweet angel." I whisper into her hair.

"Goodnight my soul mate." Bella murmurs into my chest.

God...I have never been so euphoric and satisfied in my life.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothin' man. Just a perverted mind. Hehehehe!!!!_

Chapter 25

EPOV

The rest of our trip home went by fast. The party was nice. We had lots of family and friends over. Angela and Ben stopped by and it was great seeing them still together and they are so happy.

We just arrived back at the house at school today. Bella and I are heading to the grocery store to pick up some supplies. I cannot help looking over at her sitting there in the passenger seat. She is looking out the window, lost in her thoughts. She has a cute smile on her face and she is playing with her engagement ring. My fiancée. My love. I am so happy I'm giddy. Bella said yes. I don't know why I had any doubts.

Bella looks over at me. "What are you smiling about Edward?"

"Oh love, I am just so happy." I cannot stop my grin from growing.

We arrive at the grocery store and I grab a cart. Bella puts her purse in the seat. I can't help the fact that when we grocery shop I love every minute of it. Yeah, it is such a domestic thing to do, but I get a kick from it. My girl is so organized. She has her grocery list written out along with a pink striped coupon organizer. She is so adorable.

We head down the paper aisle and while she's picking out paper towels and toilet paper, I cannot help but glance down at the baby stuff. Bottles and diapers, pacifiers and bibs. I can see my Bella now. Her belly swollen with our child. A creation of the love we share. A little boy or girl, with the best parts of me and Bella. Maybe a little boy that I can teach to play baseball. He'd be my little man. A baby girl would be great too. I can teach her to play the piano. I'd be her hero and she'd be a daddy's girl.

I'm broke from my daydreams with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Baby, are you okay?" Bella has a worried look on her face.

I kiss her hard on the lips. "I am perfect. Just daydreaming of how beautiful you will be when we have children."

She smiles "You know you'll be the best daddy in the world right?"

"You'll be the best mommy too love." I kiss her again and we return to our shopping. I get my orders to pick out the chips and soda as Bella hits the baking aisle. My girl has really gotten into cooking lately. She had a ball helping our moms bake for the party.

I get everything Bella listed and I find her still standing in the baking aisle. She is so fucking cute standing there, arms loaded with goodies, biting her lip, deep in thought. I kiss her cheek as I unload the items from her arms into the cart. "What's up love" I ask as I put my arms around her waist.

"I'm trying to decide what kind of cupcakes to make." The quizzical look on her face is cute. "What kind would you prefer Edward?"

"Well love, I am a guy and I like everything. You can make angel food since you are my angel. But wait...you are naughty too, so devil's food would be good too. Hmmm, that is a hard choice love. Anything you make will be good. We can get a couple different ones. God knows Emmett could eat his weight in sweets."

Bella smiles "You know baby, you are right. Maybe I'll make devil's food, vanilla, carrot, strawberry...hmmm... This could be fun." She giggles as she madly grabs boxes of mix and containers of icing. I look at the icing and my mind wanders to the places on her body that I can smear that icing and lick it off.

She must be reading my mind cause Bella smacks me on the ass then whispers in my ear almost purring. "I cannot wait to lick some chocolate icing off of your big dick." She actually licks up my neck and across my jaw before she skips down the aisle. It takes a moment for my mind to catch up to what she just said and did. My hard throbbing penis heard every word though. I catch up to her and smack her on the ass. She squeals and then giggles. My naughty little minx.

We keep shopping as we touch and kiss throughout the store. We always have a good time together no matter what we are doing. We reach the produce section and Bella picks up cucumbers and zucchinis and such, bringing them to me whispering "Nope, you're bigger." She is killing me.

But I get my revenge when we walk into the freezer section. Her nipples are so hard from reaching into the freezer cases. I can't help but groan imagining them between my lips. "Bella love." I whisper as I walk up behind her and I slip my hands around her waist splaying my fingers across her stomach. "The girls are screaming for my attention. Are we almost done shopping, because my lips are aching to heat up those hard rosy nipples."

She shudders and I know it is not from the temperature. "Edward, take me home." She kisses my cheek and we quickly make our way to the checkouts. I cannot stop myself from helping the young boy bag our groceries. I need Bella so badly I am starting to physically hurt. She must be feeling it too because as soon as we get into the car she is almost in my lap kissing me. Her hand starts rubbing my erection through my jeans. One of my hands latch onto her tit while the other rubs her hot core through her jeans. I can feel the heat and dampness between her thighs. We break apart panting for air. I speed home and we throw the the cold stuff where it belongs and leave the rest on the counter to put away later. No one is home right now, thank God, because we have important business to take care of.

I grab her into my arms and run for our room. "Bella, I'm going to fuck you so hard the neighbors are going to hear you scream my name."

She bites my neck "Oh God, yes Edward. I want you inside me NOW!"

I don't remember us getting undressed, and somehow we are already on our bed, but those thoughts don't stay in my head for long. I immediately plunge into her hot wet pussy. My lips attack those nipples that I have been thinking about since the grocery store. She moans as her head pushes back into the pillow. I pound into her as if my life depends on it. Soon we are screaming each others names as our climaxes take over our bodies. We drop panting for breath.

"Damn boy, you kept your word didn't you?" Bella laughs.

"Yes ma'am. I will always keep my promises." I give her a kiss.

We dress into t-shirts and pajama bottoms. We head to the kitchen and put away the rest of the groceries. The gang show up shortly after we are done. We order a pizza and hang out watching TV before we crash for the night.

Bright and early Bella is up baking. Alice and Rose are helping her. Us men folk are told to keep out of the kitchen unless called. The house smells fantastic. Emmett, Jasper and I watch football and drink beer. Hell, it is Sunday. I love the fall. Football season is great.

The girls bring out a massive platter of nachos, buffalo wings and potato skins along with cold beers. Fuck me, we have it made. Bella saunters into the living room at half time and crawls onto my lap. She smiles up at me as I feed her nachos and share my beer. Emmett rolls his eyes at us but I don't care. Bella takes care of me and I swear I will do everything in my power to take care of her. No mater how big or small the gesture is. Too soon for my liking she leaves my lap for the kitchen. I give her a pout and she giggles as she gives me a quick kiss.

The first game of the day ends and I sneak up behind Bella in the kitchen. Alice and Rose are in the living room with the guys. Bella is filling cupcake pans with vanilla batter. The kitchen smells so delicious. I wrap my arms around her and grab her breasts.

"Edward" she moans as she rubs her ass into my growing erection.

"Love you Bella" I groan into her neck. She dips her finger into the batter and brings it up to me lips. I suck her finger into my mouth and twirl my tongue around her digit. "Mmmm Bella, that tastes almost as good as your pussy."

She gasps as she spins in my arms and kisses me passionately. She turns back and puts the tray of cupcakes into the oven. She grabs the chocolate icing, smacks my ass and takes off running. The only thing she says as we run through the living room is "Alice". I assume there is something understood between them, but I cannot concentrate on anything but that ass that is in my line of sight, running up the stairs. We lock ourselves in our room and start kissing as we undress each other.

"God Bella I love you" I pant as I remove her last article of clothing.

"I love you too baby" she smiles as she pushes me onto the bed. She gets a sly smile on her face as she crawls on top of me, sitting on my thighs. My dick is standing straight up saluting the goddess above me. She opens the icing and dips her finger into the chocolate. She smears some icing across my lips then slowly leans over me and kisses me. Her tongue licks over my lips and I feel like crying I am so turned on. She sits back up and dips her finger in the icing again. This time she covers her nipples with it and I am quick to sit up and attack her tits. I give equal attention to her breasts, licking, nipping and sucking on them. After they are clean, she pushes me back on the bed. She gathers more icing and draws a line of icing up my penis smearing some on my head. She licks her finger before she leans down to my lap. Softly she begins circling my penis with her tongue. I cannot help the growl that escapes my lips.

"Mmmm baby, you taste so good" Bella purrs before she descends onto me again. She wraps her lips around my head and sucks hard. I can't keep my hips from bucking up off the bed. She giggles around my cock.

I try to say something but she takes my dick fully into her mouth and I hit the back of her throat. She swallows around my head and I whimper. "I'm not going to last much longer love."

"Let go baby" she says as she strokes me with her hand. "Cum for me Edward." She quickly takes me back into her mouth and doubles her efforts. I let myself go, relishing in the euphoria of my goddess giving me extreme pleasure and a powerful orgasm takes over my body.

Bella crawls up my body leaving soft kisses as I come down from my high. She reaches my lips and gently kisses me, staring into my eyes. I can still see forever in her gaze. I flip her to her back before she can blink. She giggles as I dip my finger in the icing and create a trail starting between her breasts, traveling south. I circle her belly button and continue the chocolate trail to her bare mound. I lean over her and start licking and kissing between her luscious tits. I nibble and kiss her belly, lavishing attention to her silky skin and dip my tongue into her belly button.

She giggles until I keep moving south. Once I reach her bare mound I lick hard removing the chocolate, loving her bare skin under my tongue. She squirms a little and I know where she wants me. I look up to see lust hazing her eyes. Never breaking eye contact, I take a long lick up her slit. She groans and her eyes close and her head pushes back further into the pillow. She looks so uninhibited, so sexy, so angelic, so beautiful. I can't help but dive into her sweet wet pussy. God I love the taste of her. I'll never taste anything as powerful as Bella. Quickly I bring her over the edge sucking on her clit as I fuck her with my fingers making sure I hit her sweet spot within.

I mimic her earlier moves as I crawl up her body softly kissing as I go while she is coming down from her high. I gently enter her and our bodies join in the most beautiful of dances. The teasing is over and we kiss as we make love, soft and slow. I can't get over the amazing feeling of being inside Bella. Our bodies melt into each other and I can't tell where I end and she begins. I pull almost all the way out of her before I swiftly thrust back into her hot wet folds. The feeling of my hips meeting her flesh takes my breath away. I start sucking on her neck as I whisper how much I love her, forever and always. I head for her mouth and we begin kissing. Soon we reach our climaxes, moaning into each others mouths with our release.

She wraps her arms around me and I lay my head on her chest. Listening to her heart beat I sigh. I feel so safe in her arms. I reach my arms under her and we just hold each other for a few moments. She softly runs her fingers through my hair. It is so relaxing that I feel like purring.

"Baby, I am so sticky" Bella giggles.

"Come on love. We need to get cleaned up and downstairs." I lift Bella from the bed and carry her into the bathroom. We take a lazy shower and grudgingly redress and walk back downstairs.

We notice Emmett and Rose are missing. Alice giggles from the couch where she is perched on Jaspers lap. "Emmett and Rose couldn't keep their hands off each other and retreated to their room. Bells, I think we need more icing."

Bella and I laugh. The fact that Alice and Jasper are wearing different clothes does not escape our attention. It looks as if the other two couples liked the icing idea too because a two more containers of icing are gone.

"Good thing I bought extra" Bella smiles as she opens a container of cream cheese icing and begins to frost the carrot cake cupcakes that are sitting on the cooling racks. I grab a knife and begin to frost the chocolate cupcakes with the vanilla icing. We steal kisses as we work, smiling as we talk.

Monday night football is usually spent at home eating pizza and drinking beer, but Emmett whined for an hour about wanting to go to a sports bar. So the six of us head to Crowley's for beer and football. The place is fairly busy but we are able to find a table near the big screen against the far wall.

There are lots of guys staring at Rose, Alice and Bella. I am not happy about it at all. Jasper and I exchange looks letting each other know we need to watch over our women. Emmett was oblivious of course, rushing for the bar. The girls head to the restroom and my radar goes off when I notice some blonde greasy looking guy watching them. I elbow Jasper and update him on the dickhead. I head to the bathroom, hoping to catch the girls when they come out. As I walk into the hallway from the bathroom, the dickhead comes around the corner heading in. He gives me a dirty look but doesn't say anything. The girls walk out of the ladies room and I walk them back to our table.

Bella wraps her hand in mine. "Edward, let's shoot some darts or something."

I kiss her "Okay love."

We walk to the corner of the room where the dart board is and we start playing. I cannot help but notice that damn guy watching Bella again. Of course my ever observant Bella notices my tension.

"Baby" she kisses me bringing me back to her "What's wrong?"

"Bells, there is a guy here that has been watching you all night. I don't like the look of him."

Bella stands on her tip toes and wraps her hands in my hair and attacks my lips. I forget for a moment that we are in a public place full of half drunk people. All I can see and feel is Bella. Her soft lips attach to mine as our tongues dance. My hands roam her body until they land on her ass making her squeals. She makes me jump when she grabs my ass in return. We break apart keeping our foreheads touching.

"Wow" I breathe.

"Think they all got the hint of who I belong to?" she asks.

I laugh. "They should've. We almost ate each other just now."

"Hmmm Edward. Thinking about you eating me makes me sooo wet." Bella purrs in my ear. "My Edwardcicle sounds good right now too. Will you let me have it?" Her voice drips sex as her face looks angelic.

"My naughty little minx. You can have whatever you want whenever you want." I kiss her roughly and we go back to our game of darts.

I leave Bella to go to the bar for refills and my blood boils when I return. She is sitting at the bar table looking very uncomfortable. That blonde greasy dick head is standing way too fucking close to her.

I walk up and put our glasses on the table and he doesn't even acknowledge me. She looks at me and her eyes are screaming help. He is using the most disgusting pick up lines on her and I laugh as she turns him down.

"Come on baby. After a ride with me you'll never want another." Dick head says.

"James was it?" Bella asks. "My fiancée that I have told you about is back and I would really like you to leave me alone now."

The fucker doesn't get it and steps over the line when he grabs her arm. "You're going to come with me now!" he yells in her face.

I snap. I grab his arm from hers and throw him against the wall. "Motherfucker, get away from my fiancée. She told you to leave her alone and you will do as she asks."

The son of a bitch actually laughs. "You could never satisfy her. She needs a real man like me." He takes a swing at me and I duck it. He tries again and again he misses. He doesn't get third swing because a hit in the face is all I have to give for him to drop to the floor. I did not notice that Jasper and Emmett had walked up and are now standing behind me. The guy, James I guess, starts groaning and the bartender escorts him out of the bar.

Emmett slaps me on the shoulder. "Nice hit man."

Jasper nods "We were walking over when we saw that guy hittin' on Bella, but you beat us here. And beat him it seems."

Bella runs into my arms. "Are you okay baby?" She looks so worried.

I use my finger to smooth the worry crease from between her eyes. "I'm fine love. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was just worried that you would get hurt." She hugs me tighter as she takes a deep breath of my chest. "I can't have anything happen to you. You are my everything Edward."

A tear falls down her cheek and I kiss it away and hold her closer. "Honey" I whisper into her hair, "I promise you that nothing will happen to me. To us. We are forever Bella. I swear this to you." I kiss her softly before I look into her eyes. "But one thing is for sure Bella."

She looks up at me, so much love in her gaze. "What is that Edward?"

"We are going to get out drinks together from now on." I laugh. "Either some skank hits on me or some dumb fuck comes onto you. We aren't safe apart."

We both laugh and kiss again. "Deal" Bella says as she kisses my neck. We head back to the table and Bella sits in my lap as we watch the rest of the football game. Soon my baby starts yawning and I decide it is time to take her home. We leave the rest of the gang at the bar. We get home she heads into the kitchen and I follow. She pours a big glass of milk and I grab two cupcakes. I lift her up and sit her on the counter. We feed each other, sharing a chocolate and a vanilla cupcake along with the glass of milk. She slyly checks my hand to make sure I'm not hurt. She kisses my knuckles and I just sigh at the little things my love does for me.

Once our dessert is gone we kiss a little. She tastes so sweet and sugary. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Her hands wrap around my neck and she lays her head on my shoulder. I carry her to our room and we dress for bed. The stress of the night catches up to us and we fall asleep in each others arms. Content, happy and blissfully in love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own it...La La La La La La....**_

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

Our Sophomore and Junior years fly by. The six of us have built a routine of school work, house chores and date nights. I continue to make damn sure that Bella and I spend time together. I will never let her feel insecure about our love again.

Alice is constantly in our face about wedding plans. Bella and I talked about it and decided to wait until we graduate to get married. That way we can concentrate on the wedding without being stressed with school and stuff. We will actually be able to enjoy the wedding itself. So many people have told us that their weddings flew by and that they did not remember a lot of it. I do not want that to happen to us. I have to admit though that I can't wait to marry Bella. I want to wear my wedding band. I want to show the world that I am taken and that I am hers.

The six of us are heading to Las Vegas for a week to celebrate another year of school down. We are staying at the Bellagio. Bella always wanted to see the water fountain show there and I want to give her everything she wants. We are sharing a 3 bedroom suite that overlooks the fountain. Bella doesn't know it yet and I cannot wait to see her reaction. We have tickets to see the Cirque de Sol show "Love". We all like the Beatles' music and I think the show will be fun.

Sitting here on the plane I cannot help but stare at the beauty next to me. She is looking out the window in awe, watching the landscape roll under us. Emmett and Rose are asleep. Alice and Jasper are watching a movie. I get lost in myself looking at Bella. She looks over to me and smiles. My breath hitches the moment our eyes meet. She is my dream come true.

She leans over to my ear. "Edward, I'm going to use the restroom."

"Okay love." I turn so she can leave our row. Once she is out in the aisle she leans over me. I have a perfect view of her tits hanging over my lap. I have a strong urge to bury my face in them.

"Edward" she croons in my ear. "Meet me in two minutes." She smirks and walks off to the bathroom. I am stunned and turned on all at the same time. I look around and smile as I see the first class flight attendant busy flirting with a passenger. I am glad she is occupied. I head to the bathroom door that Bella walked into and slip in quietly.

She wraps her arms around my neck. "Hello lover" she whispers before she kisses me. I am all kinds of hard right now. I lift her onto the edge of the sink and run my hands up her thighs. I wondered why she was wearing a skirt for a day of flying. My little vixen planned this all along. Fuck, that thought makes me even harder. I reach her core as she sucks on my neck. I quickly find that she doesn't have any panties on.

"Fuck Bella" I moan into her ear. I attack her pussy with fingers. She is so hot and wet I could explode right now. Fuck my girl is so hot.

"Edward, I want you now." She unbuttons my jeans and gasps as she finds that I am going commando too. I smirk at her when she gives me that innocent look. She grabs my dick from my pants and guides me exactly where I want to go. I bury myself inside of her ecstatic to be joined together. We both hold each other tighter, kissing to capture our usual cries. I pump into her hard and fast. She grabs my hair tightly in her sweet little hands as I wrap one of my hands in her hair while the other is wrapped around her body. I can feel her walls tightening around my shaft. Thank god because I cannot hold back much longer. We break our kiss momentarily to breathe but quickly attack each other again. We both bite each others neck to mask the screams as we climax.

We softly kiss each other as our bodies calm down. Both of our faces are flushed and we silently laugh. We straighten our clothes and fix our hair. After a quick kiss I let Bella leave first and then I sneak out. The only person who seems to catch us is Jasper. Alice is asleep on his shoulder and he just smiles at us. I give him a grin as I take my seat next to my love. I take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it. Neither one of us can wipe the smiles off our faces for the rest of the flight.

We have a car pick us up from the airport and take us to the hotel. The girls are all bouncing in their seats they are so excited. We pull in front of the hotel and the girls are in awe. This hotel really knows how to decorate. Bright colors are everywhere. Jasper and I check us in as the girls roam the inside garden area that is decorated for each season. Emmett wandered off into the casino. Not surprising at all.

After getting checked in, Jasper and I walk up to the girls and we head to our room. Rose sends a text to Emmett threatening his sex life if he doesn't get to the room pronto. We all just laugh when he comes running down the hallway minutes later. The suite is stunning. The girls roam taking it all in as us guys take the luggage to our rooms. Bella follows me into our room and stands at the window taking in the city around us. The sun is shining into the room and she just glows in the rays like an angel. She continues to take my breath away. I walk up behind Bella and put my arms around her. She melts into my embrace.

"What do you want to do today love?" I whisper in her ear before I kiss her neck.

"Mmmm Edward. We could stay here making love." She kisses me softly and all I want to do is take her to bed and never leave the room.

But at that very moment, Emmett bangs on the door. "Come on you bitches. Lady Luck is calling my name. We need to gooooo."

Bella and I laugh as we head to the main room. Rose is rolling her eyes at Emmett. He looks like Alice, bouncing around the room like a kid on Christmas morning. We set a game plan for the day and evening. We decide to take a walk up the strip, hit a few casinos, eat and see where we end up. I am not a big gambler and neither is Bella. But this is Vegas so we plan to gamble a little.

The six of us head out and stop at Caesars Palace. The place is beautiful. Roman statues and columns adorn the lobby and throughout the hotel. We eat lunch at Bobby Flay's restaurant Mesa Grill. It is fabulous. We play some games and roam around. We quickly lose Alice to the Forum shops. Jasper just gives us a look like he knew it was a matter of time and follows her into Carolina Herrera. Bella giggles as she pulls me along.

And then there were four.

The next stop is the Mirage. We walk the aquarium and revel at the bright corals and sea creatures that evoke the exotic beauty of tropical locations. I can't help but remember our vacation in the Bahamas and smile as I squeeze Bella's hand. She leans into my arms as she looks at all of the fish and the amazing waterfalls. We play some more games until Emmett squeals like a girl when we find the Secret Garden where they keep the lions and tigers. Rose and Bella head to the dolphins and are entranced watching them play. I love hearing Bella laugh as we watch their water aerobics.

We head to Treasure Island next. We arrive in time for the Sirens of TI show. The four of us are in awe of the pirate show and the acrobatics and music that it entails. Bella stands in front of me wrapped in my arms as we watch the show. We head inside and play a few games. I begin to take note that every casino we have gone into Bella looks around the slot machines and plays the same game. Texas Tea. I sit with her and watch her get so excited when the little armadillo dances with the cowboy. And when she hits the bonus round she lets me pick the areas of Texas looking for the best oil rigs. We have a great time laughing at the animation and noises of the game. She is so adorable when she giggles like a little kid when she wins and then pouts when she loses. I want to nibble on her lip every time she sticks it out pouting. Rose and Emmett are playing craps and don't want to leave so Bella and I head out together.

And then there were two.

We decide to head back towards our hotel and cross the street to the Palazzo. We shop a little in Barneys New York and Michael Kors before I sneak into Ice Jewelry while she looks at purses at Coach. I want to get Bella something to remind her of our trip to Vegas. I stop in my tracks when I see an incredible necklace that has two interlocking diamond hearts hanging from it. What is even better is that you can put charms inside the hearts. _Perfect_. I buy the necklace and have them add the letter B charm made of sapphires in one heart and an E of sapphires in the other. I was going for our birthstones but if I went with my birthstone for the E charm, it would be a pearl and they don't make the charm in pearls. So I am going to go with Bella's birthstone for my initial too. I think Bella will really love it.

I have the jewelry store wrap up the necklace and place it in a small bag that I hide in the bag from the items we bought at Barney's. I walk out of the store and head into Coach. Bella is checking out and I walk up to her and kiss her cheek before I help her with her bags.

We walk to the Venetian and Bella goes quiet looking at the little Italian city of Venice. Italy is one of the places we have discussed for our honeymoon. And I know now watching her reaction to this little replica that we ARE going to Italy. I have to take my Bella there. She would love it. We take a little ride on one of the gondolas that wind through the canals and famous landmarks. She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs.

"Bella love, are you having a good time so far?" I kiss her temple.

She nuzzles into the crook of my neck "Yes baby, I am. I am getting a little hungry though."

I smile as I help her from the gondola. "Well love, then let's get my girl some food shall we?"

She smiles and takes my hand. We walk to Harrah's Hotel and Casino. The atmosphere is New Orleans Mardi Gras and looks like one big party. We head to Toby Keith's I Love This Bar and Grill. One of our friends from up at college told us about it. We get there and laugh as we run into Alice and Jasper. It figures the Texas boy would find this place. The four of us sit at a booth and order our beer and food. Bella and Alice both look upset when the scantily clad waitress hits on me and Jasper. She reminds me of the Hooters girls. Small tops and small bottoms and all plastic.

When the waitress brings our food she blatantly ignores the girls again. Jasper and I give each other nods before we both turn to our girls and plant the biggest, loudest, wettest kiss on them. I don't care if we are making a spectacle of it, I want the trashy girl to understand that this is my woman and I want nothing else. Of course I get a little lost in Bella. I do every time we are together. Her mouth and tongue take over my body and I cannot get enough. Soon we break for air and she blushes a little when we notice the waitress is still standing there watching us with a look of flaming jealousy. But we just laugh and go on about our dinner. The floozy stops her flirting and we have a great dinner together.

We head toward our hotel again. We pass the Flamingo talking about how it reminds us of the old Las Vegas days since it is one of the older hotels on the strip. Imagine the days of Frank Sinatra and the mob really being front and center on the Vegas scene.

We stop in Bill's Gamblin' Hall and Saloon. This is totally Jasper. I swear if he had a cowboy hat with him he'd be wearing it in here. We laugh our asses off when we play War. Who would've thought that the card game of War would be a game in a casino? All I can think of is the movie National Lampoons Vegas Vacation when Clark and Eddie dig up the money in Eddie's yard and go to the makeshift casino where you guess the number that the guy is thinking or play heads or tails. Fuck that movie is funny. We bump into Rose and Emmett as they walk out of the restaurant. Looks like Emmett took part in the steak special. He loves his steak that is for sure.

The six of us hit the Paris hotel and casino. It is amazing seeing a replica of the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre, the Paris Opera House and the 50 story, half scale replica of the Eiffel Tower. Bella and I were eyeing this place from our room's window. We go to the top of the tower. The city sparkles with all of the colorful lights in the darkness of night. I stand behind Bella holding her in my arms as we gaze over the city. Add another destination on my list because I want to take Bella to the real Paris one day. It would be so romantic.

"You ready to head over to our hotel Bella?" I whisper in her ear.

She nods and we walk over to the Bellagio. We stop at the fountains in the front. We watched a show or two in the day time but I know it will be even better at night. We stand as I hold her in front of me waiting for the next show to start. The tubes rise from the water and smoke rolls over the surface alerting us to the start of the new show. A soft melody starts and Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli sing 'The Prayer'. It is so graceful and the lights and water dance so eloquently. I hold Bella tighter in my arms and breathe her in. Slowly we rock back forth to the music. I look down and see her eyes glassy with unshed tears until one falls down her cheek.

I lean her face towards me and kiss her tear from her perfect face. "Bella I love you." She looks up at me and smiles. She turns in my arms and wraps herself around me and rests her head on my chest. The song ends but we stay wrapped up in each other until the next song starts. This time it is Andrea and Sarah Brightman singing 'Time to Say Goodbye'. I swear they are trying to kill my girl with these romantic and emotional melodies. The third song is Faith Hill's 'This Kiss' and all three girls sing along to it. By the time the fourth song comes on, we are all singing along with Elvis. VIVA LAS VEGAS! We are laughing hard as we sing to each other and out into the night.

We head up to our suite and break out into our rooms. It has been a really long day between flying and walking the strip. Not to forget joining the Mile High Club, which I will remember forever. We wash up together and get ready for bed. I lay in the big fluffy bed thinking about the blessings that I have in my life. I am in an amazing town with such a grand history with the love of my existence. I just lay and revel in the phenomenal life that I have. Bella walks out of the bathroom and again, like every time before, my breath hitches at the sight of her. She is wearing a little tank top and panties and I just thank the lord above that she is mine. The overwhelming feeling to marry her hits me again. It has not escaped my attention that we are in a city littered with wedding chapels at every turn. I admit, when I looked online researching Vegas for our trip I spent some time wandering the wedding chapels. They range from really expensive to cheap as hell. From cheesy to utterly romantic. There are soooo many here. I really want to take her to one and get married. I think it would even be a hoot to get married with Elvis. What a story for our kids.

I lift the cover for her to crawl into the warm and feathery bed. She curls into my body and I wrap my limbs with hers. We gently kiss for a few moments before we fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, how am I doing? Please let me know your thoughts…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this took so long. Life is getting in the way. **

**I was also a bit taken aback by my first not so great review. But then, you cannot make everyone happy. **

**I am sorry if you think my story is too sappy, too lemony, to fluffy. I have my little drama in it. But I will not add cheaters or utter angst. I don't like reading it and I will not force myself to write it. **

**I am dealing with death in my personal life right now so I don't wish to write it too. I love all of you who read my story and like it. I appreciate all reviews, good and bad. It means a lot that you would take a minute to tell me what you are thinking.**

**So, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own it...I do own an obsession with all things Rob and Twilight....I love the internet. You can find everything there.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

As I lay in our soft marshmallow fluffy hotel bed my mind drifts off to wonderful thoughts of Edward. I can feel his warm strong body against mine. Our hot skin touching. I can feel his dick get harder as I slowly trace his body with my fingertips. I travel my hands down his body, on my way to the promise land. I reach into his boxers to take his velvety shaft in my fingers. He stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake.

I softly run my fingers over the head and down to the bronze curls at the base. When I travel back up I gather the moisture that has started to seep out of his tip. I begin to pump him in earnest. He begins to moan and thrash his head back onto the pillow. I can't wait any longer and I crawl under the covers and take him in my mouth. His smooth and shiny passing thru my lips feels so good I can feel my pussy getting wetter.

"Oh my god Bella." He groans. I look up to find Edward staring at me, his eyes glazed over.

I hollow out my cheeks as I suck harder on his dick, loving the moans I am pulling from his mouth. I relax my throat so I can take him in completely. His dick hits the back of my throat over and over while his moans turn into growls before I feel his thighs and stomach muscles tighten knowing he is close.

I suck faster as I stroke his balls with one hand; the other gently strokes the skin towards his ass before I quickly insert a finger pushing him over the edge. Edward screams my name as he shoots his hot juice down my throat.

I take my time lapping his shaft cleaning him thoroughly as he pants above me, his eyes closed and his face peaceful.

He opens his eyes and looks down to me. "Holy hell Bella. What a way to wake up." He grabs my arms and my body slides up his. He kisses me hard. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I giggle as I kiss him again and then get up to head to the bathroom for my shower.

"Wait Bella, where are you going?" He looks so concerned.

"It is shower time Edward. We have a lot to do today." He gets his little pout on and I just giggle again. "You coming lover boy?"

He jumps from the bed and grabs me into his arms and we take a nice leisurely shower together.

Once we are dressed, we head to the main room and wait for Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. The six of us go to the buffet for breakfast making a game plan for the day to ride the roller coasters in town. We get passes to the Deuce, the bus that runs up and down the strip all day. We head to the Stratosphere and ride Insanity, Big Shot and X-Scream. I cannot help but laugh at Emmett as he screams like a little girl on the rides. We walk to the Sahara hotel and ride Speed.

We cross the road to Circus Circus and spend a good amount of time riding the Sling Shot, Canyon Blaster along with the other attractions they offer. Of course we spend some time gambling. So far Edward is up two hundred dollars and Emmett is down one fifty. Edward and I walk up to the Midway to play carnival games as the jugglers, unicyclists, trapeze artists and acrobats perform around us. Edward wins me a big blue teddy bear. I know it sounds silly but it made me so happy.

We make our way back to the Bellagio for some spa time. We all have lunch together and then couples massages. This has to be the best time I have ever had. We go back to our room to vegg out for a couple hours. Edward and I fall onto our bed and wrap each other up in our arms.

"Having a good time?" Edward asks as he runs his fingers over my cheek.

I cannot help but smile at my man. "Yes baby. I am having a wonderful time."

We fall asleep and take about an hour nap. I wake up to the sensation of Edward running his fingers up and down my side. His hand makes it way under my shirt and on top of my breast. I cannot help the moan that escapes my lips as he massages my breast. His soft caresses turn into a sweet love making session. We take a shower to rinse off and we grab the rest of the gang and head to Old Las Vegas Fremont Street.

Nighttime is upon us and the Fremont Street Experience "Viva Vision" is amazing. The 550,000-watt, overhead light and sound show just takes our breath away. We walk up the street and stop in Fitzgeralds. It's Irish theme cracks Emmett up and he starts talking with an Irish accent. Well, he tries.

We play a few games at Four Queens before we stop in the Golden Nugget and watch part of the Texas Hold'em poker tournament. We walk through the Golden Gate, which is the oldest and smallest casino in Vegas, the Plaza and the Vegas Club. We stop in Binion's Gambling Hall to eat at the Ranch steakhouse. It has a great view of Las Vegas skyline. After we eat we stop in the Fremont Hotel before we get catch a couple cabs and head over to the Palms Casino.

We lose the gang on the casino floor which is okay because I want to look in the Playboy store. Edward and I roam the store and I pick out some shirts, shorts and panties. Edward keeps kissing my neck as we browse the store.

"Bella, how about this?" Edward gets my attention and I can feel the rush of blood to my cheeks. He is holding up a corset that is black lace with red accents. It is so beautiful and doesn't leave much to the imagination. It comes with a thong and stockings that hook into the garter ribbons. I give him my naughty smile and he just laughs low and menacing.

He walks up to me and leans down to my ear. "You are going to look so fucking hot in this love." A shiver runs up my spine and he takes the momentary lapse of my senses to empty my arms and heads to the checkout. He pays for everything, which I don't really like, but I don't fight him on it. There are too many things in life to deal with to fight over something so trivial.

We roam the floor and I stop us in front of Huntington Ink. "Come with me Edward." I pull his hand and drag him into the tattoo lounge.

"Are you serious Bella?" Edward asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yup." I answer. I have been thinking about getting something small and I really want to put the letter E or Edward's name on my body. Edward is everything to me and I want a constant permanent reminder.

"Well, if you are getting something, so am I."

"Edward, you don't need to do that." I kiss his chin.

"I want to love." He pouts. I can never fight the pout and he knows it.

We talk about what we want and we decide to get matching tattoos. I am going to get 'Edward' written in cursive on my right hip and he is getting 'Isabella' on his left hip. I cannot wait to see the ink on his skin.

**EPOV**

Oh my. Bella getting a tattoo is such a turn on to me. I don't want her to be in pain but I cannot wait to see the ink on her body. It doesn't take long to get the tattoos. It was a bit painful but my girl took it like a champ. I literally want to jump her in the chair when I see my name splayed on her hip. I cannot wait to run my tongue over it. Her eyes glaze over when she looks at her name on my hip. She even licks her lips. I swear she tests my patience.

Once we are bandaged up we head to the Playboy Club to meet up with the gang. As soon as we step into the club I know exactly what I want Bella to dress up as for this years Halloween party. She would look so hot in a bunny costume. A dark blue bunny costume. With a puffy tail on her ass. Argh. I need to stop this train of thought before I drag her into the restroom and have my way with her.

We gamble a bit before deciding to head up to the Moon nightclub. Bella is wide eyed taking in the color-changing, glass-tile floor. We walk to the floor-to-ceiling windows that provide unrivaled view of Sin City. We find a table and Jasper and I go to the bar to get everyone a drink. I see Bella talking to some guy shaking her head as I walk up to the table. He smiles at her and nods his head at me as he walks away.

"What was that about love?" I ask Bella as I take me seat next to her.

"He was asking if I wanted to dance. I let him down easy. I don't think my fiance would be too excited over it." She kisses my cheek.

"You are correct there Bella. You are mine and mine alone. Let's dance." I take her hand in mine and pull her to the dance floor. We dance close, waving our bodies to the beat, always touching each other. The ceiling is a massive video screen, displaying giant images of the club captured by a series of cameras. Every so often I catch glimpses of Bella and I on the dance floor along with our companions. Suddenly I hear her gasp as overhead, the retractable roof opens to reveal an incredible view of the desert sky and stars. It is so perfect, dancing under the stars with my girl.

After a few hours of dancing we are all sweaty and tired. We cab it back to the hotel. We watch the fountain from our bedroom window. It is such a pretty sight. We slowly undress each other and walk to the shower. Bella washes my hair and I swear I purr from the calming sensation of her fingers on my scalp. She sighs as I wash hers and she starts touching my chest, moving her hands lower to my shaft. She strokes me a few times and I rest my head on her shoulder. She knows how to take complete control of my body.

"Let go Edward." She whispers. She knows my body so well and she can sense that I am close. I listen to her and let go. She runs her hands down my back soothing me as I catch my breath.

Once my breathing goes back to normal, I walk Bella backwards until her back is against the wall. I drop to my knees and attack her pussy. I lift her right leg to let it rest on the bench seat in the back of the shower. Her hands find purchase in my hair and I growl as she grips tighter letting me know how much she likes what I am doing. I enter her body with my fingers making sure I give her the most pleasure I can. It doesn't take long to bring her over the edge. I look up to see her smiling and her eyes look heavy. Bliss is what they speak of.

I stand and wrap my arms around her. We finish rinsing off and I grab a towel and start to dry her off. I wrap the big fluffy towel around her body while she grabs a towel and dries my hair. Once we are dried off we brush our teeth and climb into bed. We lay facing each other talking about our Vegas vacation so far.

Bella's face flushes a little. "Edward?"

I brush my fingers over her cheek. "Yes love."

"Will you marry me?" She rests her hand on the side of my face and looks into my eyes.

I am a little confused at first because we are engaged, but my heart starts fluttering hoping she means get married now. "Of course I will marry you Bella. I will marry you tomorrow if you wish. I love you."

She lets out a breath and her smile takes over her face. "How about tomorrow at sunset?"

"Are you serious Bella? Because I am."

She looks down shyly before capturing my eyes again. "I really want to marry you. I mean, we can still have the big wedding after school is finished so all of our friends and family can be there, but I really want to be married to you right now. Just us. Well, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett too. But just something small and intimate."

I feel so happy I could dance and sing. "Tomorrow at sunset sounds perfect to me Bella. I cannot wait to be married to you."

We kiss like it is our last. Full of passion and love and every thing that we feel for each other. She breaks from me and reaches for her cell phone on the night stand. She sends a text to Alice telling her it is a go. I am not surprised that my pixie sister is in on this impromptu wedding. We make love until the sun rises. We finally fall asleep and I am so grateful that everyone leaves us alone.

About ten there is a knock at the door. Alice peeks her head in. "Bella, you guys need to get up. There are things we need to do before we start getting you ready."

Bella yawns. "Okay Alice, we'll be out in twenty."

Alice closes the door and Bella climbs on top of me and kisses my chest. "Are you sure you want to get married Edward?"

"Hell yes." I grab her butt and squeeze. She giggles and gives me a chaste kiss before climbing out of bed.

"Noooo Bella. Don't leave me yet." I whine as I reach for her.

She leans over me and kisses my chin. "Well loverboy. Why don't you help me take a quick shower before I go get ready to become Mrs. Cullen."

She bounces into the bathroom and I crawl out of bed. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. God I love the sound of that.

We take a sort-of quick shower. There is a full breakfast spread in the dining room. We all sit and eat and talk about the plans for the day. It sounds like everything is taken care of. The girls had everything on hold and after a few phone calls, the plans are in place. We sit around talking and watching movies until two. Alice and Rose kidnap Bella into Alice's room and Jasper brings me an outfit on a hanger. We laugh at how organized my sister is. She makes me crazy sometime but I love her. I am surprised that my outfit isn't a tux or suit. It is a pair of kaki pants and a white long sleeved button up shirt. Huh...

Around six room service arrives with dinner. The girls stay holed up in Alice's room as us guys eat watching baseball. I really want to see Bella but I don't want to ruin whatever surprise they have in store. At seven Rose appears to give us men our orders to 'shit, shower and shave'.

We are ready quickly and ushered downstairs to an awaiting limo. My head is reeling. I roll my sleeves part way up my arms and run my fingers through my hair. I am not really nervous, it is more like anticipation.

After only twenty minutes, we pull up to Heritage Garden. We are met at the door by Marco, who seems to be a very happy person. He is so excited and animated. He leads us lakeside and I am in awe of the sight in front of me. There is an archway of white and pink roses thread with twinkle lights at the end of a short walkway with a few chairs. The lake is beautiful and the sunlight is glistening off the water.

We are introduced to Mr. Manning, who is going to officiate for us. He asks all about Bella and our lives and I am more than happy to tell him all about my girl. About twenty minutes pass and Marco comes skipping down the aisle.

"Ready gentlemen? Your ladies have arrived." Marco sings.

We all agree and I take my place next to Mr. Manning and Emmett and Jasper stand next to me. Claire de Lune starts playing and I cannot help but smile. Rose is the first to some around the trees and down the aisle. She looks lovely in a light purple dress. The straps wrap around her neck, like a halter top. It is simple and soft. Alice is next and she is in a pale blue dress. It is similar to Rose's in style but the straps go over her shoulders.

I am about to bounce out of my shoes waiting for Bella. Then she arrives. My breath catches in my chest. She is wearing a long white strapless dress. The top of the dress sparkles and as you look to the bottom hem you can see it darkens into a pink color that matches the roses above my head in the archway. I want to cry at the beauty walking to me. Her hair is loose and wavy down her back, pinned up on the sides with sparkling barrettes. My god she is a vision.

As soon as she is in front of me I cannot stop myself from giving her a soft kiss. She smiles and hands her bouquet of white and pink roses to Alice. Mr. Manning starts talking about love and devotion. Asking us to promise to encourage compassion, to nurture our dreams, because through them our soul shines. To help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. Promise to be a partner in all things, not possessing each other, but working as a part of the whole.

And to promise perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime could never be enough.

Time comes to exchange rings and say our vows. I have been thinking about what I want to say to her since the day I met her.

Bella is first. She takes my hands in hers. "Edward. You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. You are my greatest love. I am yours. You are mine. Of this I am certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever."

She places my wedding band on my finger. I feel complete, as if it was always meant to hold her ring. There are tears collecting in her eyes but She takes a deep breath trying to hold them in. It is my turn. I hold her small hands in mine.

"Bella. In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this I are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever." I place the ring on her finger and kiss it. She smiles at me and I am truly home.

Mr. Manning blesses our union and announces us as husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I swear my heart feels like it is going to burst. One tear slips down her cheek and I wipe it away with my finger as I lean in to kiss my bride. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice clap, hoot, holler and whistle. I kiss my girl with all the love I can express. God I love her.

We thank Mr. Manning and hop into the limo back to the Bellagio. We go to the Bank nightclub where we dance and just have a great time. Never have I felt so happy and free. We tell the gang goodnight and head to our room. I am just overcome with love for Bella. What a day. She is my wife. As soon as she unlocks the suite I lift her into my arms. She squeaks at the surprise.

"My love, I must carry my bride over the threshold." I kiss her as I carry her into the suite. We close the door and I carry her to our room. I gently let her down and kiss her neck. "Bella, you are so beautiful."

She kisses my chin and down my neck as she unbuttons my shirt. She slowly pushes it over my shoulders and down my arms until it drops to the floor. I gently turn her to face away from me and slowly unzip her dress. My breath speeds up with the more flesh I expose. I trail my finger down her spin to the dip in her back feeling her warm flesh under my touch.

I bend down and let her step out of her dress and I drape it across the chair. She turns to face me and kisses my chest as she unbuttons my pants. She slides her hands under the waistband of my pants and boxers and slips them back to my ass and grabs a handful. She caresses over my ass to my hips and I catch on that she is steadily lowering my pants from my body. Once they drop to the floor I quickly step out of them and my shoes and socks. The only thing left between us are her lacy white panties.

I lift Bella in my arms and lay her gently on the bed. I climb over her slender body and look at my beautiful wife. My heart feels like it is going to explode with all of the emotions running through me.

She runs her fingers through my hair and pulls my face to hers. Our kiss is soft and sweet. Happiness pouring through our lips.

"I love you my wife." I whisper as I trail kisses down her neck.

Bella kisses under my ear. "I love you too, husband." I swear I shiver at her words. "Make love to me Edward."

I smile. "Whatever my wife wants, she gets." Our kisses become deep and sensual. Our love making wild and passionate. We reach our peaks together, this union as perfect as the union of our lives earlier in the day.

Bella climbs from the bed and puts on some music. Brad Paisley's song 'Then' comes on. I rise from the bed and walk to Bella reaching for her. "May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes you may Mr. Cullen." She places her hand in mine and I burn. I bring her into my arms and we sway to the music.

_**I remember trying not to stare**_

_**The night that I first met you,**_

_**You had me mesmerized,**_

_**And three weeks later,**_

_**In the front porch light,**_

_**Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight.**_

_**I hadn't told you then,**_

_**That I thought I loved you then**_

I remember the first day I saw her. My heart knew then that she was the one for me.

_**And now you're my whole life,**_

_**And now you're my whole world,**_

_**And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl,**_

_**Like a river needs the sea, stronger than it's ever been,**_

_**We've come so far since that day,**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

I slowly dip her and kiss her long and sweet. I bring her back into my arms and she rests her head on my chest.

**_And I remember taking you back to right where I first met you,_**

**_You were so surprised._**

**_There were people around, but I didn't care,_**

**_I got down on one knee right there,_**

**_And once again_**

**_I thought I loved you then_**

**_And now you're my whole life,_**

**_Now you're my whole world,_**

**_And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl,_**

**_Like a river needs the sea, stronger than it's ever been,_**

**_We've come so far since that day,_**

**_And I thought I loved you then_**

I think back on everything that we have been through. I know it doesn't seem like much, but between the miscommunication that almost kept us apart in high school and the wreck that almost took my love from my life. We stood together through it all and will continue to do so. Side by side until the end. And now she is my wife and I know how wonderful life will be from here.

_**I can just see you, with a baby on the way**_

_**I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray**_

_**What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more**_

_**But I've said that before**_

_**And now your my whole life**_

_**Now your my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl,**_

_**We'll look back someday at this moment**_

_**And I'll look at you and say**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

* * *

**A/N: I found the vows on the internet and fell in love with them. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all your support.**


End file.
